Sara's Surprise Visitors
by Ogregal
Summary: Two sisters live a normal life, until three surprise visitors arrive at their front door step. pairings: Thorin/OC, Fili/OC
1. Sara's Surprise Visitors

**Sara's Surprise Visitors**

**Sara and her twin sister Olivia, lived a normal life in a shared apartment. But their life will change completely when three visitors show up at their front door. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**New York, New York**

**March 18, 2013**

"Sara, wake up! Breakfast is ready, if you don't wake up soon, you'll be late for work!" called out a pepper blonde haired girl with blue eyes, as she stood in the kitchen making scrambled eggs and bacon. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Damn, why do they have to have auditions so early in the morning for?" complained another female voice. The woman entered, pulling her raven locks up in a bun. "Well, you're the director, Sara. You're the one that schedules the play auditions." shot back Sara's sister, Olivia.

Sara and Olivia Johnson lived in New York since birth with their late parents, John and Amy Johnson. Both of their parents died during the September 11th attacks. Both of their parents were inside the Twin Towers at the time during the attacks, and still to this day, find it difficult without them. Sara is age 22, had been looking out for Olivia since the death of their parents. On several occasions, Olivia had to seek counseling, to help cope with the loss of her parents.

Sara knew she was the strong one of the group. She had no choice but to remain strong, especially for Olivia. Sara is a director of a theater group, and also writes plays. Dramas mostly, and some musicals. Sara had to leave in an hour to conduct her auditions for her play. "Maybe after work, we can order pizza and watch movies." said Sara, smiling. "That's a good idea! Can I choose the movie this time?" asked Olivia. "Of course!" smiled Sara. "We'll watch the Hobbit!" said Olivia, smiling. Both Olivia and Sara are big fans of Lord of the Rings, and The Hobbit.

On Sara's off time, as well as Olivia's, they would spend hours on the computer looking at pictures, browsing through fan art, and stories, even working on some of their own work. Olivia was an artist, and she loved drawing and painting. In fact, some of Olivia's original paintings are on display in a museum. "My unveiling for my latest painting is this weekend at the museum Sara, if you want to go!" said Olivia. "Of course I'll go! I never miss any of your unveilings!" said Sara.

After finishing her breakfast, Sara took a shower, and prepared herself for work. Afterwards, Sara left to her job. Olivia stayed home working on house work and laundry.

Olivia would sit outside on the front porch, working on some of her sketches. Afterwards, she went back inside to watch some of her favorite shows on TV. An hour later, she could hear voices yelling and arguing outside. _Maybe its those idiots down the street who always argue over every little thing, _Olivia thought. Olivia was used to hearing arguments. After all, they live in a big city, and it was quite common to hear arguments every day, even over petty things such as a taxi cab.

"Maybe we can seek shelter here! I'm sure the residents of this-place wouldn't mind us staying until we figure a way back." said a deep, gruff voice. "But Uncle!" protested a younger voice. "Don't but Uncle me! We are lost, and we have to find shelter and help!" replied the deeper voice. Suddenly, Olivia heard a knock on the door. Olivia was not prepared for whom she was about to see behind the door as she opened it. When she opened the door, three figures dressed in armor, and old clothing appeared at the door.

The first figure had long, raven hair with silver streaks, dressed in silver armor and a dark blue tunic, and another, with blonde hair, and many braids and a beard, and the right of him, a dark haired figure dressed in black and blue, looking at her. Olivia instantly recognized them.

And she couldn't believe it. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at them. "Well, are you going to let us in, or are you going to have us stand here?" said the first figure. "Yes-yes, Come in! But my mother gave me this rule not to allow to strangers in the house, but you three-I say will be an exception!" stammered Olivia. "Your name, woman?" said the first figure. "Olivia Johnson! My sister Sara is at work right now. " said Olivia. "I am Thorin Oakenshield, and these are my nephews, Fili and Kili. Apparently some magic has transported us here and we're lost. You don't mind if we stay with you?" asked the dwarf.

Olivia's eyes brightened. _Sara is going to love me for this! _Olivia thought. Olivia knew Thorin was Sara's favorite dwarf, so she couldn't say no to her new visitors. "Are you guys hungry and thirsty? I can whip up a quick meal or two!" said Olivia. "Yes, very much!" said Fili, Kili and Thorin together. "Do you like beer, tea, soda, milk, or water? That's what we have here." said Olivia. "I'll have a beer!" said Fili. "Me too!" said Kili. "Tea for me, thank you!" said Thorin. Olivia nodded, and she went into the kitchen. A few minutes, she brought in the drinks for her guests.

"You look as if you seen a ghost, Miss Johnson! Are you alright?" asked Thorin.

"I'm fine-I just never seen such three handsome men -oops I mean dwarves in one night before!" stammered Olivia. _Olivia, what are you doing? You're making a fool of yourself! _Olivia thought. Fili and Kili laughed. Thorin however, remained silent. "Did you hear that Uncle? She thinks we're handsome!" chirped Kili. "I am by far the handsomest of the company! Check out my locks! Aren't they the best?" beamed Fili. "I should say so!" grinned Olivia. Thorin stood up and walked around the apartment looking over the place. Thorin shortly found a piano and pressed a key. It made Fili and Kili jumped.

"What is this?" asked Thorin. "Oh, that's my mother's piano! And mine! I play piano. It's a musical instrument! She taught me piano at a young age. My father played guitar, banjo and fiddle." said Olivia. "Fiddle? Your father played the fiddle?" asked Fili. Olivia nodded. "His instruments are here still, in the closet." said Olivia. Thorin looked inside the piano. "This piano has strings! Almost like a harp!" said Thorin. "Yes, pianos are almost like harps, but you have keys you strike instead of fingers. Those black an white keys there Thorin, you press. I might play a song for all of you later. Sara and I play piano together sometimes when the mood is in." said Olivia.

Thorin looked at a picture of Olivia, Sara and their mom and dad. "These must be your parents." said Thorin. "Yes. My mom an dad." said Olivia, sadly. "What happened to them?" asked Fili. "I really don't want to discuss this." said Olivia coldly, and she stood up walking away from them. "Olivia-I'm sorry-we didn't mean to!" began Fili, assuming something bad happened to them. Olivia closed her eyes, taking deep breaths and she turned to the dwarves. "My parents died back in 2001. My country was attacked by terrorists and they were inside this building at the time during the attack. Both of our parents never made it." said Olivia.

Thorin, Fili and Kili looked at each other, their faces turned sad hearing this. "Olivia, I'm so sorry. We didn't know. You have our deepest, deepest condolences." said Thorin. Thorin knew, exactly knew what it was like to lose family due to a violent act. His grandfather and brother died because of Orcs. Olivia collected her thoughts. "Oh shit! I'm burning the frikken pizza!" cried out Olivia, and she ran into the kitchen, taking the pizza out of the oven. Luckily, the pizza wasn't completely burned yet, and she sighed with relief.

After cutting up the pizza, she served it to her new friends, and she sat down and joined them as they ate. "Olivia, do you think you can help us back to Middle Earth?" asked Thorin.

"I don't know, Thorin. I don't have any magic, and really, the only way I think I could help is to get my sister involved. My sister has some scientific knowledge, she might find a way of helping you three out." said Olivia. "When is she due home?" asked Thorin. "Anytime soon." Olivia replied. It was no sooner as she said that, Sara had returned home. Soon as Sara entered the home, she saw three dwarves in her living room. Sara let out a loud shriek, and she collapsed on the floor. "SHIT! Damn you, Sara! You spend way too much time at the theater!" said Olivia. "Theater?" asked Thorin.

"My sister is a director of a theater group, and she writes plays." said Olivia. "Wow! That sounds like fun! I only seen a play once in my life." said Fili. Olivia went for a cold wash cloth, placing it on Sara's forehead. When Sara came too, she quickly stood up. "Olivia, there are dwarves in our living room!" cried out Sara. "I know, Sara! Will you calm your ass down?! They have a dilemma and they need our help!" snapped Olivia, shaking her sister's shoulders. Sara felt overwhelmed on this.

"Now, you just sit right here and relax okay?" said Olivia. Sara nodded. "I cannot believe this. I must be dreaming. This has to all a dream!" said Sara.

"Sara, its not a dream. This is real." said Olivia, gently. "Fine then. First tell me if they are real. What is your father's name?" asked Sara. "Thrain II." Thorin replied. "Are you sure these guys are real, or just some of friends dressed in costume?" asked Sara, looking at Olivia. "I told you once before, Sara, they are real!" said Olivia. Sara sighed. "Sara, your sister told us maybe you can help us find our way back to Middle Earth. She says you have the scientific knowledge." said Thorin.

"Well I do, but its going to take a lot of research and studying to help you three back. And I'm afraid, I don't know how long its going to take." said Sara. "So, we are stuck here then?" asked Kili. "I'm afraid so." said Olivia. "Don't you worry, we will help you during your stay here, and I will do my best on research on finding your way back home." said Sara. Thorin nodded. "In the meantime, tomorrow we will take you shopping for some clothes so you can fit in." said Sara. "Okay." said Thorin.

"Now, aside to that! I promised Sara since this is a Friday night, its time to have a little fun, shall we?" grinned Olivia. "Fun?" said Thorin. "Olivia and I have fun little parties on Fridays. Olivia's got a karaoke machine, and every Friday we would sing Karaoke." said Sara.

"What's carry O key?" asked Fili. "Its where you sing your favorite songs on a microphone! Olivia, bring out your karaoke machine!" said Sara. Olivia nodded, and she set up her karaoke machine and microphone. "Olivia and I are going to sing a song together." said Sara. "Can we sing Elton John's Yellow Brick Road? Mom always loved that song." said Olivia. "No, Olivia! She loves Benny and the Jets! Lets sing that one!" said Sara. Olivia nodded, and the girls began their song. Fili and Kili started tapping their feet to it, enjoying the song.

Thorin didn't know what to make of it. Thorin just sat there, watching with a blank look. Suddenly, Fili and Kili jumped off the couch and started dancing with them. "Look at the words and sing along, boys!" grinned Sara. Olivia gave an extra microphone to Fili and Kili, and the dwarves joined in with them. "Thorin, aren't you going to sing with us?" called out Olivia. "I'm not in a singing mood right now." said Thorin.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After a few hours of a karaoke, the girls decided to talk to the dwarves some more. Thorin had left the room for a few minutes, while Fili and Kili talked to Olivia and Sara. "Uncle Thorin only sings when he's in the mood. He's got a lot on his mind right now." said Kili. "I understand. I can see he's still in a grieving process too." said Sara. "How do you know that?" asked Fili. "Because my sister and I both are still grieving for the loss of our parents. Especially Olivia." said Sara, as she looked over at her sister, who was laughing at pictures on the computer.

Thorin shortly entered. "Where are we supposed to sleep tonight?" asked Thorin. "Well, Fili can sleep on the recliner, Kili can sleep on the love seat." said Olivia. "What will that leave me?" said Thorin. Olivia chuckled. "You'll pair up with Sara." grinned Olivia. "WHAT! Olivia Michelle Johnson, have you gone mad?! I cannot allow some stranger share the same bed with me!" exclaimed Sara. "Sara, do you want him to sleep on the hard floor?" said Olivia. "I slept on the ground outdoors, so I'm used to floors." said Thorin. But Olivia kept insisting. "No, you need something more comfortable than the floor!" said Olivia.

"Olivia, I'm telling you. Thorin is not going to be in the room with me! That's final!" fumed Sara. Thorin even agreed with Sara. "Well that's too bad. Its only choice he's got." said Olivia. "Fine. Just keep your clothes on!" warned Sara. "I got an idea. Father's got some old boxers they can wear to bed." said Olivia, and she went into the closets, taking out three pairs of boxers. "You three can wear these to bed." said Olivia. "What? But that will make us look half naked!" protested Fili. "Just wear them, Fili!" said Olivia. "There's no way I'm going to wear that." said Thorin.

"Thorin, if you want to feel comfortable when you sleep, wear it." said Olivia. "I much prefer to be sleeping naked." said Thorin. "Oh for the love of!" moaned Sara. "Fine, I will wear them." said Thorin. Sara already went to her room, and she changed into a pink tank shirt and blue pajama bottoms, while Olivia changed into a yellow tank shirt and yellow pajama bottoms. The two girls came out and saw all three dwarves in the boxes Olivia loaned them, and no shirts. Olivia and Sara came close of choking on their sodas. "What?" said Thorin.

"Its nothing." said Sara, blushing. "Why are you blushing?" asked Kili. "She has never looked at a shirtless males before! Well-its been a while actually on her part-!" began Olivia. "I need to go to bed." said Sara, and she went to her room. "I cannot sleep. I will stay awake awhile." said Thorin. "Us too!" said Fili and Kili together. "You're more than welcome to watch TV or play around on the musical instruments. I'm sure father wouldn't mind! Goodnight!" said Olivia, and she went to her room. Thorin, Fili and Kili looked at each other. "But we don't know how to work a TV!" said Fili. Thorin went into an extra room which used as a storage room, finding a bunch of instruments that belonged to Olivia and Sara's father.

Thorin found a guitar, picking it up, he came back out, sitting down on stool. Thorin placed the guitar on his lap, and he began to strum it. "Are you sure you know how to play that?" asked Fili. "Fili, its like a harp and a lute. I can play both. Its not hard to play a guitar." said Thorin. To the young dwarves amazement, Thorin played the instrument rather well, as they recognized a song their Uncle is playing. Sara laid in her bed, with her eyes open. She could hear guitar music coming from the living room.

She knew it was one of the dwarves playing, but she couldn't make out which one is because she laid in her bed. But suddenly, she could hear a deep baritone voice, starting to sing to the music, and she knew it was Thorin's:

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

Sara felt her heart racing as she listening to Thorin sing and play the music. Tears streaming down her face. She felt sad for the dwarf, knowing and understanding what the dwarf had went through, losing his family and his home. Now she wished he would lay beside her now, so she could comfort him. Sara drifted off into sleep, and she couldn't get Thorin out of her mind. As she slept, she realized that she wasn't alone in the bed. She could fear a presence laying next to her, and it startled her awake.

She turned to see Thorin laying next to her on the bed, laying on his back. And his eyes was still open. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping, Sara?" asked Thorin. "I can't sleep." said Sara. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?" asked Thorin. "No, no. Its just I have a lot on my mind." Sara quickly replied. "Have you been crying?" asked the dwarf. "No, its just allergies." said Sara. Thorin didn't buy Sara's response. "It didn't sound like allergies to me." said Thorin. "Fine. I was crying. I was thinking of my parents that's all." said Sara.

"Oh." said Thorin softly, reaching for Sara's hand. "Thorin-please don't." said Sara, quickly taking away her hand. "Sara, I am sorry." said Thorin, and he turned his back towards her. Sara went back to sleep. Sara knew this moment was quite awkward, that's why she did what she did. The next morning, everyone woke up joining Olivia in the dining room for breakfast. "Thorin and I had an awkward moment last night." said Sara. "Oh?" grinned Olivia. "Its not what you think, Olivia! You know I won't get involved with someone that could possibly be a long distance relationship. Not to mention, he's a dwarf, I'm a human. It won't work." said Sara.

"Sara, don't say that. Besides, I think Thorin needs a woman in his life. Maybe he wouldn't be so damn grumpy so much." said Olivia. "He has every right to be grumpy!" shot back Sara. "I know that, Sara!" said Olivia. "What are you two sisters arguing about?" asked Kili entering the dining room. "Its nothing. We're just having girl talk." said Olivia. "I don't think I want to know what this 'girl talk' is about." said Kili. "Good." said Olivia. Fili and Thorin shortly came in behind Kili.

"We're going take you gentlemen shopping today for some clothes. You get to see what our world is like." said Sara. "Is it quite different than ours?" asked Kili. "A little bit." said Olivia. "So where are going shopping at?" asked Fili. "At a place called a 'mall'! It has different stores there." said Sara. "So Olivia, aren't you supposed to be going out on a date this weekend with Jeffery?" asked Sara. "He called and canceled. This is the second time, he called and canceled a date. I'm having my doubts about Jeffery. We been together for a month, and we're just not getting anywhere." said Olivia.

"Olivia, no offense or anything but Jeffery is bad news. There is something about this man I don't like, and I cannot put my finger on it." said Sara. "What's a date?" asked Fili.

"A date is when you set up a time and day when you go out on an excursion with the opposite sex." explained Olivia. "Just like it courting?" asked Thorin. "Courting yes. Jeffery and I had been courting for a month, apparently things are going well, because he keeps canceling our outings." said Olivia. "Maybe he had other previous engagements." said Thorin. "I think there's more than just previous engagements." growled Olivia. "I think Jeffery is fooling around with other women." said Sara. "Sara, Jeff would never do such a thing." said Olivia. "Then, why is he keep cancelling your dates?" said Sara.

Olivia fell silent. She knew Sara was right on the nose on that. "Olivia, you don't someone like that that isn't faithful to you." said Fili. "Fili's right, you deserve someone better." chuckled Kili, giving Fili a side glance. "What are you leading up too, Kee?" snapped Fili. "Nothing. Its nothing." said Kili. Thorin rolled his eyes, then he turned his attention to Sara. "What of you Sara? Are you courting anybody?" asked Thorin. "Well, I was. But it ended a year ago. You see, I was about to get married to get this guy, but he left me at the alter. He took off with some woman, who is a prostitute, and never saw him again since." said Sara, angrily.

"Sara had bad relationships in the past. Some of them were quite abusive too." said Olivia.

"I swore up and down after my last one, I would never get in a relationship again. I've been single since." said Sara. Thorin remained silent. He didn't understand why the women got treated so poorly in their world. And he felt really bad for Sara and Olivia. Thorin wouldn't blame Sara for not wanting to get involved in relationships anymore, but he also thought that Sara could use someone in her life that is decent, someone who would take good care of her and to protect her.

He realized himself, he was starting to have feelings for Sara. But he shook his head. _What am I doing? I only know this woman for a night, and she said herself she isn't ready yet, _Thorin thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note: I'll do my best on updating each chapter. Been busy between raising a very active three yr old daughter, keeping up house chores etc, and caught a little cold. I'm going to work on two chapters each day. **

Later, Olivia and Sara took Thorin, Fili and Kili shopping. "What is this blue thing with wheels?" asked Fili. "Its called a automobile, or everyone simply puts it, 'a car'. It transports you from place to place." said Sara. "A metal horse less carriage?" said Thorin. "If you put it that way, yes!" said Olivia. "So how far is this mall that we're going to?" asked Kili. "Just about five more miles. And Kili, if you even think of saying 'are we there yet' I'm going to slap you into the next century!" said Olivia. Fili, Sara and Thorin chuckled. "They have said that to me a couple of times!" smirked Thorin.

"What did you do to them?" asked Sara. "I told them if they didn't' stop saying that, I would personally tie their mouths shut!" said Thorin. "With what? Duct tape?" asked Olivia. "Rope." said Thorin. Five miles, and several minutes later, they arrived at the mall.

"Wow! This place is huge! Just like a palace! Do you think there are Kings, Princes, an princesses in here? Hopefully princesses?" asked Kili. Olivia burst into laughter. "Kili, there are no kings, princes and princesses here. And if you're thinking you come here to pick up chicks, you got another thing coming! We're here to get clothes, not girl watching." said Olivia. "She's right." said Thorin, glaring at Kili.

Once they arrived at the mall, they entered the large building. "Wow, I see a lot of merchants and shops in here. I haven't seen this many before!" said Thorin. "This is all new to you, isn't it?" said Olivia. "Of course its new to him, Olivia! This is their first time in a mall! Now lets fine that men's clothing store." said Sara. As they continued walking further into the mall, they could hear harp music. "There better not be any elves here." said Thorin. "Why?" asked Olivia. "Harp music." smirked Thorin. "Thorin, just because you hear harp music doesn't necessary mean there are elves present. Humans can play harps as well, duh!" said Olivia.

"Oh." said Thorin. Suddenly ahead of them, centered in the mall, sat a woman playing a harp, alongside with a male playing a violin. "Wow." said Thorin, Fili and Kili together. "Do you think that kind human harpist would let you play her harp?" asked Kili.

Thorin didn't reply, but he did approach closer to the two musicians. When the man and woman finished playing music, they looked at Thorin and smiled. "You have any requests?" asked the man. "No, no. I'm just admiring this beautiful harp you got here. I play the harp myself, you know." said Thorin. "You do?" asked the woman, her eyes brightened. "You don't mind if I play a little do you?" asked Thorin. The woman smiled. "I don't mind at all!" said the woman, and she moved from her spot, allowing Thorin to sit at the harp.

Thorin sat down, pulling the harp close to his shoulder and chest, placing his fingers on the instrument, and he began to play. The woman and man watched Thorin play the harp in awe and amazement. Olivia, Fili, Kili and Sara looked at each other and smiled. Sara felt her heart began to race, as she watched Thorin skillfully plucking on the harp strings. Suddenly, Thorin started to sing in his thrilling baritone voice:

_**The world was young, the mountains green**_

_**No stain yet on the Moon was seen**_

_**No words were laid on stream or stone,**_

_**When Durin woke and walked alone.**_

_**Her named the nameless hills and dells;**_

_**He drank from yet un tasted wells**_

_**He stooped and looked in Mirrormere,**_

_**And saw crown of stars appear,**_

_**As gems upon a silver thread,**_

_**Above the shadow of his head.**_

Thorin's singing and music attracted many people in the mall, and they stopped to watch the dwarf sing and play the harp. "Oh boy. He's getting quite the attention of everyone in the mall! I pray there isn't any talent scouts in the mall." said Olivia. Sara laughed. "I can see it now, Thorin becoming a famous musician, all the girls throwing their underwear at him." said Sara. Olivia, Fili and Kili laughed. "Why would anyone throw underwear at our Uncle?" asked Kili. "It's a long complicated story about famous hot musicians, and their fans." said Olivia.

"With you being a boy band fan yourself, Olivia!" grinned Sara. "Shut up, Sara." said Olivia. When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, Thorin ended his song.

The entire mall applauded and cheered. The man and woman, even patting Thorin on the back telling him he played very, very well. "Maybe I can contact my agent see if I can get you a contract in becoming a famous musician. You can record albums and everything!" smiled the woman. "I'm glad to hear the offer, but no thanks. I only play for leisure." said Thorin, and he walked back to his nephews and friends. "Thorin, you play very beautifully." said Sara, smiling. "Thank you." said Thorin. "You captured quite an audience there, Uncle!" grinned Fili.

Thorin shrugged. "Now can we go get the clothes now?" asked Thorin impatiently. "Yes! We should." said Sara. Sara lead them to a men's clothing store. The store owner looked at the three dwarves suspiciously. "What is this Halloween? If you want to dress like that, you should go to one of them renaissance fairs!" said the man sarcastically. "Sir, we are buying new clothes for our friends. And if you keep that rude attitude yours up, I would send for your manager." said Sara coldly. "I advise these three men to stand outside. They carry weapons." said the man. Thorin, Fili and Kili looked at each other.

"Shit!" snapped Sara hotly.

"We'll do as they say and wait outside. You can buy the clothes for us." said Thorin. "But you have to try the clothes on first before you wear them!" protested Olivia. "This is not fair! How can people be so damned mean!" shouted Sara hotly. "Sara, maybe if they leave their weapons out here, they would enter the store." said Olivia. "Olivia, their weapons could get stolen!" said Sara. "Damn. Maybe they can try the clothes on at home, we'll save back the tags and return the if they don't fit." suggested Olivia. "You know that's a good idea. Now first let me measure your size." said Sara, taking out a measuring tool, and she began measuring Thorin, Fili and Kili.

"Good. Now I know what sizes to get, I could get in and find some clothes." said Sara. "I will wait out here and keep them company!" said Olivia. Sara nodded and she went inside. Suddenly a group of teenagers approached them. "Hey! Dudes! Halloween is over! Take off your costumes!" barked one of the teenage boys playfully. "Don't you idiots have anything better to do?!" snapped Olivia hotly. "No. What is a beautiful woman doing amongst convention going nerds?" said another boy sarcastically.

Thorin didn't like the way the teenagers were talking about them.

"You dare to say that to me, say it to my face! You have no idea who you're dealing with here!" barked Thorin, trying to which for his sword. "Thorin, no!" snapped Olivia. Thorin looked at Olivia, Olivia made a gesture telling him to keep his weapon away. "Oh, let me guess! That ass hat of a dwarf who thinks he's king of the world!" said another boy. "Damn it! That does it! I'm sick of your shit! Leave us alone before I call on security!" shouted Olivia. Suddenly, Sara came out holding several bags of clothes. "Sara, we got a problem! We need to go home, quickly!" said Olivia, pointing at the teenagers bullying Thorin, Fili and Kili.

"Olivia, get security!" said Sara. Olivia nodded. Olivia went to speak to a nearby mall police officer, telling him a group of teenagers harassing her friends. The mall cop followed Olivia to wear Thorin and them are. The officer turned to Thorin. "Are these boys giving you trouble?" asked the officer. "Yes, sir. They were calling my nephews and myself horrible vulgar names, insulting us, and making threats." said Thorin. "Boys, you caused too much trouble in the mall already, you're coming with me!" said the officer. "But they started it!" barked the lad. "No, you were the ones starting it." snapped the officer.

"Thank you, Olivia." said Fili, sighing with relief.

"The people in your country can be really difficult." scowled Thorin. "Don't tell me. Tell the parents who raised those brats." mumbled Olivia. "Lets not worry about it anymore. We got them new clothes, that's the important thing. Thorin, Fili and Kili, for now on, keep your weapons at home. Its against the law here if they find you carrying weapons of any sort." Sara reminded the dwarves. "Against the law for carrying weapons? Isn't that just stupid." snapped Kili. "I'm sorry, Kili, but that's how this country works. If you are to stay here, you have to obey the laws." said Sara. "She's right, lads." said Thorin.

Kili snorted. "Kili!" snarled Thorin. Kili fell silent. "But you can get a license to carry a bow however." piped in Olivia. "Olivia, let's not discuss this anymore. Lets just get them home. In fact, we're all hungry, I'll pick up some Mickey D's along the way." said Sara.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After picking up dinner, they made their way home. "I noticed somebody in a black car has been following us home, Olivia." said Sara. "Who's following us?" asked Thorin quickly as he took a bite of his sandwich. "I don't know. It was a black car." said Sara. Thorin looked outside. "I don't see the car anywhere." said Thorin. "Maybe he got tired of following and went and different direction." said Kili. Sara agreed with Kili. "I just hope whoever it is doesn't do it again." said Thorin. "Now gentlemen, after you eat, go try on your new clothes and let us see what you look like!" said Sara. "Yes, Sara." said Thorin, Fili and Kili together.

After dinner, Thorin, Fili and Kili went to try on their new clothes. Thorin came out first in his new outfit. He was now wearing dark jeans, and a dark blue dress shirt. "You ought to wear your hair up in a pony tail. A lot of the guys here with long hair, do." said Olivia. "I like my hair down, thank you." said Thorin. "Wow! You look very, very handsome, Thorin!" smiled Sara. "Now you surely fit in! If we just on some glasses, you look like one of them hippie professors!" laughed Olivia. "Olivia!" said Sara. "But he looks more like a lead singer of a classic rock eighties hair band!" said Olivia. "Much better!" grinned Sara.

"Classic rock eighties hair band? What's that?" asked Thorin. "Olivia, put on the eighty's music video channel and show him." said Sara. Olivia turned on the channel, and it showed a video of five men with long hair, playing guitars, playing loud rhythmic music. Fili and Kili laughed. "That one guy in that video almost looks like our Uncle!" chuckled Fili. "Same outfit and everything!" grinned Kili. Thorin rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you girls want me to become a rock and roll musician too?" said Thorin. "No, no. You can be yourself Thorin. You don't have to start a rock and roll band." said Olivia. "Awe! But we want to start a rock and roll band!" moaned Kili.

Thorin looked at Kili. "What do know of playing those weird looking guitars, Kili?" asked Thorin. "Uh-I don't even know how to play one or at least work with one." said Kili softly. "It doesn't hurt to learn!" encouraged Olivia, grinning. "Oh brother." said Thorin. "Well, if you're going to be here a while, you might as well take up some hobby to keep you guys busy! Plus, I hope you guys are good at handyman work, because some areas in our house needs repaired." said Sara. "You're already starting to sound like a house wife already, Sara!" laughed Olivia. "Ha ha, very funny, Olivia!" snapped Sara.

"House wife?" said Thorin raising his eye brow. "That if keep that up, Sara, it would be good practice for you and Thorin, in case someday the two of you get married!" Olivia continued to tease Sara. "For the love of Pete, Sara! Thorin and I are not an item, and we will never be an item, so forget it!" said Sara, and she went into the kitchen. "You should watch your words." snarled Thorin. "Oh come on, guys! I was only joking! Can't the two of you take a joke?" said Sara. "Apparently not." said Kili. "Thorin doesn't take jokes well. Trust me, we make fun of him all the time and he hates it." Fili explained.

"In fact, he said the next time any of us, and the rest of the company was heard making fun of him, he would disinherit us from the treasure." said Kili. "That is so wrong." said Olivia, rolling her eyes. "That's why we stopped." said Fili with a shrug. "I wouldn't blame you, what he said was a rather harsh punishment." said Olivia. "You got that right!" mumbled Kili. Thorin remained silent. He didn't understand why Sara had said those words. "I'll be right back guys! I'm going to the store. Is there anything any of you need?" asked Sara. "Bring back some beer!" called out Kili.

"And some of those cakes with a funny name!" said Fili.

"We also need tobacco for our pipes!" said Kili. "Anyone else?" asked Sara. "A carton of cigarettes for me!" called out Olivia. Sara felt like a waitress with all these orders. After grabbing her purse, she left. "Will she be alright going alone?" asked Thorin. "Of course she'll be alright, Thorin! Why do you ask that?" said Olivia. "Well after seeing that we've been followed by a black metal carriage, it just brings up concern." said Thorin. "Thorin, the one thing I know of his my sister. She can take care of herself. If something does happen, she knows her martial arts. She's black belt you know." said Olivia.

Throughout the time Sara had been gone, Thorin had remained quiet. "Thorin, you're not very talkative this evening, are you okay?" asked Olivia. "Olivia, she didn't mean what she said earlier? You know about her and I being an item?" asked Thorin. "She didn't hurt your feelings did she?" asked Olivia, raising her eye brow. "Well-honestly I really like her-more than just a friend, Olivia. She has taken us in, helped us, with your help of course. Brought us some clothes. I understand that she's not ready for a relationship." said Thorin. "Thorin, just give her time. She'll come around. Right now, she isn't ready yet." said Olivia gently.

Thorin nodded. Meanwhile, Sara was just leaving the store with a cart full of groceries.

As she approached her car, a man with brown hair approached her. "Well, well, well! Its Miss Sara! Its been a year since I last seen you! And you haven't changed a bit!" said the man. "Aren't you supposed to be in prison somewhere, Jeff?" asked Sara. "They released me for parole." said Jeff. "Where is your parole officer then? Isn't he or she supposed to be with you?" asked Sara suspiciously. "Why are you asking me these questions? Don't you trust your little old Jeff anymore?" said the man, sarcastically.

"For one, you're no longer 'my little Jeff'! I dumped you a year ago, and I don't want you back, and I still don't want you back! Now get away from me!" snapped Sara, hotly. "I don't like how you speak that tone with me woman! You will always be mine, and I will make sure of it! There's no other man in your life is there?" growled Jeff. Sara felt the need to lie to him, hopefully get Jeff to leave her alone. "Yes there is, and we're engaged. Now if you excuse me, I'm going home to my future husband and my friend!" said Sara as she was about to open her car door.

But the man's hand stopped her, grabbing her roughly. "You're not going to leave until I say you can leave, bitch!" shouted Jeff.

Suddenly, Sara kicked Jeff in the groin, quickly tossing the groceries in the back seat of the car. After she done that, she got into the car and quickly drove off. Now in a very foul mood. She shortly arrived at the house. "Olivia, guys, I need your help with your groceries. I need to sit down." said Sara. "Sara, are you okay? You seem to be upset." said Olivia. "I ran into ass hole tonight, and he almost kept me there in the parking lot, threatening to hurt me!" said Sara. "WHAT?!" exclaimed Olivia, Thorin, Fili and Kili together.

"Where is this man? I'm going to find him!" said Thorin quickly standing up, reaching for Orcrist. "Thorin, don't worry about it. Put your sword away." said Sara. "Don't worry about it? Don't worry about it? That man was about to hurt you, Sara!" protested Thorin, hotly. "Can we just drop it please?" snapped Sara, and she went to her room, slamming the door. "I just hope he's not following her home." growled Olivia. Thorin was about to join Sara in her room, but Olivia stopped him. "Just leave her be, Thorin. She needs time to cool off." said Olivia. Thorin nodded.

An hour later, Thorin felt worried that Sara had not come out of her room yet. Olivia already had went to bed, and Fili and Kili too fell asleep.

Thorin had remained awake, busy worrying of Sara. Thorin went to Sara's door and knocked. "Sara?" asked Thorin. "Come in!" said a raspy female voice behind the door. When Thorin entered he saw that her room was trashed. "Sara, why is your room a mess?" asked Thorin. "I got angry and threw stuff around the room." replied Sara sitting up. "That man angered you that badly?" said Thorin softly. "That and the fact I'm mad at myself as well." said Sara. "Why?" asked Thorin. "Well Jeff asked me if I was seeing someone, and I lied to him and told him yes, just to keep him away from me, and I told him I was seeing you." said Sara softly.

"You got all upset because of that? Sara, you did the right thing." said Thorin. "But that's not the problem, Thorin. He knows where I live, and he could come here, and kill you. He's a very violent man." said Sara. "Sara, I dealt with orcs and goblins. I can handle Jeff." said Thorin. "Not when he's got guns, Thorin. Your sword is nothing against a powerful weapons as guns." said Sara. "Sara, that man won't go near you! I won't let it happen.! I promise you!" said Thorin softly. The two sat in silence for a while.

"Sara, I am glad you picked me as a significant other to keep Jeff away from you." confessed Thorin. Sara looked at Thorin. "What do you mean, Thorin?" asked Sara.

"What I mean is that I have feelings for you, Sara. You are a beautiful, strong and brave woman! You have been through quite a lot in years, and you took me and my nephews in, giving us new clothes, food, shelter. Sara, I love you!" said Thorin, placing his hand gently on Sara's cheek. This gesture of Thorin's, took Sara by surprise. She didn't realize Thorin had feelings for her. And she felt bad for the words she said earlier, after Olivia joked with Sara about the two of them being boyfriend and girl friend.

"I really like you too, Thorin. In fact, my feelings for you started at the mall when you played the harp today for everybody. You look so beautiful, so kingly. And your voice I never heard such beautiful singing before in my life." said Sara softly. Thorin drew Sara into his arms, pulling her close to his broad chest. "I will never let anyone hurt you, Sara, nor your sister! The two of you are under my protection. I will die for you, if I must." said Thorin. _Oh god, please don' t say that horrid word, _Sara's mind cried.

Thorin leaned towards her, planting his lips over hers, kissing her passionately on the lips. When the kiss broke, Sara looked up to Thorin. "I am glad you came into my life, Thorin. I love you! Thank you!" whispered Sara. "I love you too, Sara!" whispered Thorin.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next morning, Olivia woke up first to make breakfast. Fili and Kili joined Olivia in the dining room/kitchen. "Thorin and Sara haven't woke yet." said Kili. "I'm beginning to wonder!" grinned Olivia. "Wonder about what?" asked Fili. "That they did something last night!" chuckled Olivia. "Did what?" asked Kili. Then Kili sat and thought it over, putting the pieces together. "Oh! You mean they're-!" exclaimed Kili. "Wrestling in the sheets, you oaf!" hissed Fili. Kili blushed, and then started laughing. "X Nay, X nay!" Olivia quickly said, as Sara enters the dining room. "Good morning, peoples!" chirped Sara, and she said down.

"You're sure in a chirper mood this morning!" said Olivia. "I'm always in a chirper mood, what's so new about that?" asked Sara. "Sara, you're too chirper to be chirper! You're more chirper than usual!" said Olivia, smiling. "Thorin and I had a good chat last night!" said Sara. "You two done more than just had a good chat!" teased Olivia. "That's none of your business, Olivia!" snapped Sara. "Hey, that isn't fair! I tell you my stories, and here you are snapping at me telling me is not my business?! I'm your sister for crying out loud, I have every right to know!" said Olivia.

"She's right. Siblings tell each other everything you know!" grinned Kili. "Fili, Kili! Cover your ears!" said Sara. "Why?" asked Kili. "Just cover your damn ears." hissed Sara. "Okay!" said Fili. Fili and Kili covered their ears. "If you must know, Thorin and I did something last night. After he expressed his feelings for me. I also accepted his offer in courtship." smiled Sara. "Oh, Sara! That's great news! I knew you two would make a great couple!" said Olivia with excitement. "Okay, Fili and Kili! You can uncover your ears now!" said Sara.

"You just wasted your breath making us cover our ears, ladies. We heard everything you two said!" grinned Kili. "Well then Mister Smarty Pants, what did we say?" asked Sara, hotly. "That Thorin asked for your hand in courtship and you accepted his offer, and then you two did the you-know-what, afterwards." said Kili. "Damn it." mumbled Sara. Shortly, Thorin entered the dining room. "Breakfast ready yet?" asked the dwarf. "Almost." said Olivia. "No, jokes! Understand?" Sara hissed to Fili and Kili.

Fili and Kili nodded. "I have an idea that possibly help you guys get back to Middle Earth." said Sara. "What's the idea?" asked Thorin. "We have an uncle who's a scientist, and works at a nearby science center, who could possibly help you and your nephews situation!" said Sara.

"Really?" asked Thorin. "Well go over today and talk to our Uncle Albert. I'm sure he could find a way of sending you three back to Middle Earth." said Sara. Thorin remained silent. Thorin felt like he wasn't ready to go back, but he's got a quest to finish. And he also remembered Sara. Which means he would be leaving Sara. "I need to step outside for a little bit." said Thorin. Thorin stepped out in the back yard. "What's gotten into him?" asked Fili. "I don't know, but he seems upset about something!" said Olivia. Sara then remembered his words he told her yesterday.

And she realized she wouldn't blame him for being upset, but he has to continue his quest. She felt like a distraction to him. Breaking the news to him that she cannot accept his courtship because of it. "I need to talk to him." said Sara. And she stepped out side. "Thorin, can we talk please?" asked Sara. "If you want to talk, talk!" said Thorin grumpily. "Thorin, this is going to really hurt me to say this. And I really like you, a lot, and I love you-its just that you are needed more in Middle Earth than here. I'm only going to be a distraction to you, Thorin. You have to continue your quest." said Sara.

"Are you saying that your place is here, and my place is in Middle Earth?!" snapped Thorin.

Sara nodded. "Its just going to work Thorin, I'm sorry!" said Sara softly, trying to hide her tears. "I cannot believe I'm hearing this! I spilled my heart out to you last night, and you agreed! _Agreed! _to our courtship! And now you tell me this!" barked Thorin, his eyes glaring at Sara. "Thorin, you must understand, your place is with your people!" protested Sara. "Who will be my queen then?" asked Thorin hotly. "Fine you a woman there that deserves you better than I!" said Sara. _I cannot believe I'm rejecting Thorin. After he spilled his heart out to me, and I'm rejecting him! We could've worked around this issue! _Sara thought.

"Sara, you're the only one for me! You cannot do this!" snapped Thorin. Sara saw the pleading and emotion in his eyes. And this time, she decided to do the right thing to do. "I need some time to think this over-I'm so confused." said Sara, and she bolted back inside the house. "Sara? Are you okay?" called out Olivia. But Sara didn't answer. "You better go and talk to her, Olivia." said Kili. Olivia followed Sara in her room. "Sara, what in the hell is going on?" asked Olivia. "I almost rejected Thorin." sobbed Sara. "Why?" asked Olivia. "Because he heard of my plan of sending him, Fili and Kili back to Middle Earth, and I told him I couldn't go with them. Our place is here." said Sara.

"Oh-boy. We do have a problem here." sighed Olivia. "I'm actually considering of going with them." said Sara. "Sara, no! You can't! Your place is here! You cannot go!" protested Olivia. "I need to go, Olivia. And I cannot do this alone! I want you to come with me!" said Sara. "I'm not sure about this, Sara." said Olivia. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was Thorin. "We're ready to go see your scientist Uncle!" said Thorin. "Already?" asked Sara. "We want to leave. I thought over what you said, and you're right. It isn't going to work out!" said Thorin.

_What?! Now he's rejecting me?! What in the hell?! _Sara's mind reeled, her heart sank to her knees. "Well are you going to take us, or just stand there looking like an idiot?" snapped Thorin. "Let me get my purse." said Sara softly. "Are you sure you'll be able to drive, Sara?" asked Olivia. "I think you better drive, Olivia." said Sara, handing the keys over to Olivia. "You and Thorin sit in the back with Kili. Fili will sit up here with me." said Olivia. "Of course!" grumbled Sara. Sara looked out the window, and the tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes, after hearing the words from Thorin.

"Olivia, I need a Kleenex!" called out Sara. "You've been crying, Sara?" asked Kili.

"No, I've not been crying. Its just allergies." lied Sara. "You're lying. Those aren't allergy tears, those are crying tears." said Thorin. "Well I'm not going to tell you why I'm crying, because it doesn't concern you!" said Sara. "Yes it does concern me, Sara. If you want to talk about this, lets talk about this!" said Thorin. "I'm never going to forget you Thorin, you know that, don't you?" said Sara. "I know. This is very difficult on you as it is on me!" said Thorin. "Well, we're here!" said Olivia, as she parked the car.

Thorin, Fili and Kili followed Olivia and Sara into the science center. Suddenly a man with short, dark hair, dressed in a white coat, approaches them. "Olivia! Sara! What brings you all this way here to the center?" said the man. "Uncle Albert, we have a favor to ask you. But you may have to sit down for this, because you're going to find this unbelievable, and also it's a long story. But first let me introduce you to our new friends, Thorin Oakenshield, Fili, and Kili. They came from another world, and we've been figuring out how we could send them back. That's why we came to you, maybe you can figure out something." said Sara.

Albert gasped. "This is indeed quite an extraordinary situation you got here, Sara! And something that has never been heard of before!" said Albert.

"Can you help us this, Uncle?" asked Olivia. "We can. But I need to know first how your friends arrived!" said Albert. "We came through a thunderstorm. It happened when we arrived at the Mountain Pass of the Misty Mountains. My nephews and I fell, and we ended up here." explained Thorin. "Mm! A thunderstorm, you say?" asked Albert in deep thought. "Yes." said Thorin. "There is a possible way! The next severe thunderstorm comes, you will be standing, and it will take you back to where you come from!" explained Albert. "But when will the next thunderstorm be?" asked Sara. "Not until next week." replied Albert.

"Thank you, Uncle! That means everything to us!" said Sara. "Anything for you, my dearest nieces! And don't hesitate to visit or call! I miss hearing from you two!" said Albert. "Its nice meeting you, Albert!" said Fili and Kili together. "Remember next week, keep an eye out on the weather!" Albert reminded them. And so they left the science center, and they made their way back home. "So, he's saying that through the next big storm, it would take us back to Middle Earth?" asked Thorin. "Yes, Thorin." said Sara. "That will only give us a week to be together, Sara." said Thorin.

"We need to make the best of it, Thorin!" smiled Sara. Thorin nodded.

"I do have a suggestion for the two of you. Since you have only a week to be together, you two should go on a few outings. Just you and Thorin!" said Olivia. "You know, that isn't a bad idea." said Thorin. "Take her out for a boat ride, Thorin. Then have a little picnic afterwards." said Olivia. "And I'll pack the picnic basket!" smiled Sara. "And when are going to have this little outing?" asked Thorin. "Today." smiled Sara. "When we get home, you get the picnic basket ready!" said Olivia.

"I might bring your father's guitar with us, so I can sing to you!" grinned Thorin. "Of course!" chuckled Sara. Once they arrived at their home, Sara packed a picnic basket and a blanket, while Thorin came out from the storage room holding a guitar case. "Well, are you ready?" asked Sara. "I'm more than ready!" said Thorin. "Have fun you two! Don't you two kids stay out past curfew!" joked Olivia. "Ha, ha, very funny Olivia!" said Sara. "Go on! Go! Have fun!" said Olivia. And, so Thorin and Sara leave to go on their picnic.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When they arrived at their picnic destination, Sara laid out the blanket and the picnic supplies, and both Thorin and Sara sat on the blanket, enjoying their meal. "The thought of never seeing you again hurts me, Sara." said Thorin. "I know, it hurts me too!" said Sara. "I will never forget you, I hope you know that." said Thorin. "Thorin, do you think there is a way you can write to me?" asked Sara. "I can always ask if Gandalf can send letters. That can be a possibility!" smiled Thorin.

Sara sighed in relief. As long as she and Thorin are able to write to each other makes her feel better. After they ate lunch, Thorin picked up the guitar he brought with him. "Last night before going to bed, I composed a song about you. If you don't mind hearing it." said Thorin. "I don't mind hearing it! Let me hear this song of yours, Thorin!" said Sara. Thorin placed the guitar on his lap, and he begin to strum and pluck on the strings. As he played, he started to hum softly at first, and after a little while, he started to sing. He sang of his love for her, he sung words of thanks to her, of allowing him and his nephews in her home, during the time they are lost.

Sara's heart began to race as she sat and listened to him. She noticed Thorin's blue eyes lovingly gazing into hers, as he sang and played. Suddenly, with the final strum on the guitar, Thorin ended his song, putting the instrument aside. "The song is very, very beautiful, Thorin! I love it!" said Sara, softly. Thorin moved closer to Sara, wrapping his right arm around Sara's shoulders. "And I love you. Sara, I'm going to miss you terribly when I leave." said Thorin, placing his hand gently on Sara's cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too, Thorin!" said Sara, resting her head on Thorin's broad chest. To Sara's surprise, Thorin cupped her chin, with his long fingers, tilting her head back. Then suddenly, Thorin leaned towards her, gently placing his lips over hers, kissing her slowly and gently. Sara returned the favor with a much longer kiss, as she wrapped her arms around Thorin's neck. Two of three weeks went by. Sara and Olivia, alongside with Thorin, Fili and Kili had been watching the weather the remainder of the day, looking out for any signs of thunderstorms in their area.

"Ha! There we go! A severe thunderstorm warning! Expires at five o clock! Thorin, Fili and Kili! Grab your belongings and meet up in the back yard! The storm is coming! Hurry!" said Olivia quickly. Thorin and his nephews obeyed Olivia's command. Later, they met up with Thorin and his nephews in the back yard, Already, the clouds are dark, and they could hear rumbles of thunder every where, and lightening flashing off and on. "Well, this is good bye, Sara." said Thorin, looking at Sara. Tears streamed down her face.

"I know. Farewell, Thorin Oakenshield. I will never forget you!" whispered Sara. Thorin drew her into his arms, and they kissed. When the kiss broke, Sara and Olivia hug Fili and Kili. "Farewell, Fili and Kili! We really enjoyed your company!" said Sara. "We enjoyed your company too! We're going to miss you terribly, ladies! You've been so kind to us!" said Kili, as he hugged both sisters, shortly followed by Fili. "Farewell!" said Fili, wiping a way a tear. Sara and Olivia went back inside the house, as the rain heavy poured and the storm now in its full cycle.

The next morning, Sara woke up and the first thing she did was turning over hoping that Thorin would be still there. Unfortunately, he was not.

Sara climbed out of bed, throwing on her robe, she walked out of her room. She noticed Fili and Kili no longer sitting in their usual spots as she always use to see when she woke up in the mornings. Sara then made her way into the kitchen, and to the sliding doors making her way out to the back yard. The storm came and took them. It worked. But she noticed something on the ground. Sara knelt down, and saw a ring. She recognized it was one of Thorin's rings! _Oh no! Thorin lost his ring! _Sara exclaimed.

Sara picked up the ring, and she walked back inside the house. Olivia now already woke up, and started breakfast. Olivia noticed Sara entering the kitchen, looking very gloomy. "They're gone, aren't they?" said Olivia. Sara nodded quietly. "But Thorin left behind his ring. He must accidently dropped it before the storm took them." said Sara sadly. "Maybe Thorin had a reason of leaving behind his ring." said Olivia, smiling. Sara remained silent, and suddenly out of the blue, uncontrollable sobs had taken over her. "Oh, Sara." said Olivia, walking over to her sister.

"He was the best thing that ever happen to me, Olivia! And he had to go! There is no other person out there, who is like Thorin Oakenshield! No other! Do you understand me?! Now do you see why I don't get involved in relationships?!" screamed Sara.

Now her sadness went into anger, rage and hurt. "Sara, I understand how difficult it is for you to cope with this. Its going to take a while for you to get used to. Someday, you'll move on and forget that all of this has happened." said Olivia. "How can move on and forget that all of this has happened? Look! I have something here that belongs to Thorin! You just stand here and say someday I will move on and forget?! NO!" yelled Sara. Olivia sighed, and gave up talking to Sara. She knew Sara is taking this much harder than she had thought. And it would take years, and years, for Sara to recover.

"I'll just leave you alone, Sara. You need this alone time." said Olivia, and she walked out of the kitchen. _How come Olivia isn't all upset over this? Her and Fili are just becoming close, and not an ounce of emotion in her eyes?! That isn't like Olivia, _Sara thought. Sara decided to retreat to her bedroom, where she had remained for the rest of the day and evening. Her and Olivia had hardly spoken since the departure of the dwarves. That same evening, Sara sat in bed, looking at Thorin's ring. She wondered if Thorin noticed that his ring is missing.

_**Middle Earth,**_

_**Rivendell**_

After the meeting with Gandalf, Elrond, Bilbo and Balin, Thorin decided to stand outside on the balcony alone looking up at the stars, his mind forever on Sara. "Brother, Thorin hasn't been the same since we found him, Fili and Kili outside of Rivendell. What has happened?" asked Dwalin. "Well, he told me when they landed in another world, these two sisters took them in, and he became very close to one of the sisters. He said he would never forget her." said Balin.

Meanwhile, outside the balcony Thorin noticed a ring on his finger is missing. _My ring! Where's my ring? I thought I brought it with me! I must've left it behind at Sara's! _Thorin's mind reeled. Thorin sighed. "Thorin! Do you have a minute?" asked a gruff voice behind him. Thorin turned, and there stood Gandalf. "Yes, Gandalf! I have a minute." said Thorin. "I was told that you, Fili and Kili were sent to another world for a brief time, and then returned, am I correct?" said Gandalf. "Yes, that's correct. These two sisters, Sara and Olivia Johnson took me in." said Thorin.

"Yes, I know of the Johnsons! They are kind girls, and they have been through terribly past events themselves. They are very kind girls, which reminds me. I must get going! You and your companions must depart Rivendell as soon as possible! I'll join up with you later." said Gandalf. "You're leaving again?!" asked Thorin. "Yes, I have some business I must take care of!" said Gandalf. Thorin nodded. Gandalf walks away from Thorin, as Thorin went back inside the palace, joining up with his companions. "Are you okay there, laddie?" asked Balin. "I'm fine, Balin. We're leaving! Tell the others!" said Thorin.

Balin nodded, and he done what his leader told him. Thorin and the company met up outside of Rivendell, and they departed from the Valley. Before reaching the Misty Mountains, Thorin called out to make camp. Thorin hardly had spoken to anyone since they had left Rivendell. "Are you okay, Thorin? I know we haven't been the closest of friends, but if you need to talk, I'm all ears." said Bilbo. "I'm fine, Mister Baggins." said Thorin. 'Still thinking of the lass?" asked Bofur. Thorin remained silent. "I never, the many years I known Thorin, seen him this upset, but this is different. It involves a woman." said Balin.

"He should've never became attached to her." growled Dwalin.

"Dwalin there are some times things that we cannot change, and that is of Thorin's meeting with the girls. Be thankful these girls took them in, giving them food and shelter and clothes." said Balin. "Is she pretty Thorin?" asked Bofur. Fili and Kili looked at Bofur. "Pretty? They're both pretty! Let me tell you something about Thorin's lady's sister, Olivia! She is a beauty! She showed me what their world is like and its amazing! They have karaoke!" said Fili. Thorin rolled his eyes. "Can we not talk about the girls?" said Thorin. Fili quickly fell silent.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_**New York**_

_**Early afternoon**_

"Sara! You've been in your room for days, don't you think its time for you to come out of your room?" called out Olivia. "Is this important?" called out Sara. "No, but I have an idea that will get your mind off of things! We can go visit your people from the theater, or go see a play! There's a famous actor coming in town, remember? The actor who's been wanting to star in your play? By the way, he called this morning asking for you!" said Olivia. "I'm not really all that interested anymore. I'm giving up everything." said Sara. "Bull shit! You're not going to let this whole Thorin ordeal ruin your life are you?" asked Olivia.

Sara remained silent. "Sara, you have to move on. Besides this actor is really looking forward to be in your play, and he wants to meet with you. His name is Richard by the way." said Olivia. "I'll give him a call in a minute." said Sara, climbing out of bed. "Oh? You're finally waking up from the dead?" joked Olivia.

"For your sanity, Olivia! And I have to return the call. Maybe getting back to work would help me a little." said Sara. "See? That's a start right there!" chirped Olivia. "Easy for you to say." grumbled Sara. Sara went and made her phone call, while Olivia made some lunch for the two of them. Sara shortly entered and smiled. "Richard will be stopping by here today for an interview. He wants to take up lead role of my play." said Sara. "Oh, Sara! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! Oh, and the place is a mess! We have to get it cleaned and ready!" said Olivia.

"The house is fine, Olivia. Don't worry. Its not like Richard's a clean freak or anything!" said Sara. Olivia laughed. "You are something else, Sara." said Olivia. "I'm going to get showered and cleaned up. He's going to be here in less than twenty minutes." said Sara. "Well, you better make it fast then, Sara!" said Olivia. Sara left the kitchen, and she took her shower, and prepared to get herself ready for her interview with an actor. After getting dressed, Sara waited patiently for the actor to arrive. "You look nervous, Sara. You have no reason to be nervous, you know." chuckled Olivia.

"Olivia, this actor is very famous. I have every right to be-!" began Sara.

But the sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted Sara. "Its him!" said Sara, as she went to the front door. Sara opened the door, and standing outside was a man with short, dark hair, blue eyes and a beard. Sara thought she was going to faint, because the man reminded her of some one she knew. But it cannot be him. "Are you Sara Johnson?" asked the man. "Yes, yes. I'm Sara Johnson, you must be Richard! Do come in!" said Sara, as she allowed the man to enter their home.

Olivia had just finished doing dishes, and as she stepped out into the living room, she saw the man and he looked over at Olivia and smiled. "Oh, shit!" shrieked Olivia. "Olivia!" snapped Sara. Sara's face turned red. "You must excuse her! We never invited major film actors in our home before. Olivia, well-is just Olivia!" grinned Sara, as she sat down. "I'll brew up some tea! Do you want a cup, Richard?" asked Olivia. "Yes, please!" the man replied. "Sara, may I see you in the kitchen please?" asked Olivia. Sara rolled her eyes. "You must excuse me! This will only take a few minutes!" said Sara.

Sara followed Olivia into the kitchen. "Olivia, if you're going to say what I think you're going to say, I'm going to strangle you! I'm trying to put everything behind me! Now stop!"

Demanded Sara. "Sara, how can you put everything behind you? Did you see who he looks like?!" exclaimed Olivia. "I don't know about you, Olivia! I'm going back to my interview!" said Sara. "I'm going to the grocery store, Sara! Good luck with your interview!" said Olivia. Sara nodded. Olivia grabbed her purse, and she left. Everything went pretty good for Olivia during her trip to the store, however. But it was on her way back, when something unusual happened. As she drove home, she saw a man dressed in a white robe, holding up a sign saying, "Please Stop'.

Olivia stopped, and rolled down the car window. "Excuse me! Are you Olivia Johnson?" asked the man. "Yes, I am her. How do you know my name?" asked Olivia. "I was sent her, inquiring on a ring that needs to be returned to a certain dwarf named Thorin Oakenshield." said the man. "You know Thorin Oakenshield?!" exclaimed Olivia. "Yes. I am Gandalf the Grey, the wizard who has arranged the quest with them. You don't mind if I join you?" asked the man. "I don't mind at all! Please get in! We must get back to the house!" said Olivia.

_This day is getting weirder, and weirder, _Olivia thought. Olivia explained to Gandalf that Sara had been taking Thorin's departure really hard, and she hadn't been the same since he left.

"Sara isn't the only one effected. Thorin's companions are that way too. They are to the point where they just want to leave Thorin behind and continue the quest themselves." said the wizard. "Are you saying Thorin isn't acting himself while in Middle Earth?" asked Olivia. The wizard nodded. "And that is the reason why I came here to seek out you and your sister Sara. I'm here to ask if you two are willing to join the company on the quest" said Gandalf. "Oh, no! No! I'm sorry Gandalf, but we can't! Our place is here, not in Middle Earth." said Olivia.

"Olivia, you have two heart broken people on your hands right now. One in Middle Earth, and the other who sits in your home. Besides that Sara is needed on this quest, because she could help Thorin from succumbing into the gold sickness." said Gandalf. "Gold sickness?" said Olivia. As they rode home, Gandalf explained everything to Olivia. Meanwhile, the interview already over, and the actor already had left, Sara sat in the recliner, and sighed happy that everything in her interview went well. Suddenly, she saw Olivia entering the home alongside with a tall older gentleman. "Who's this? Another actor?" asked Sara.

Olivia laughed. "Prepare for yourself for this, Sara, and be glad you are sitting down for whom I'm about to introduce. This is Gandalf the Grey wizard, friend of Thorin's!" said Olivia.

"You know Thorin?!" exclaimed Sara, standing up. "Yes, yes, Of course I know Thorin, you silly child!" chuckled Gandalf. Sara's eyes started to water up. "No, no! Sara not the water works now! Could you at least hold off on the tears please? Besides that, Gandalf has offered a proposal, and this proposal I'm sure will cheer you up definitely!" said Olivia. "What is this proposal?" asked Sara. Gandalf explained to Sara, what he had told Olivia in the car. Olivia looked at Sara. "But what about my play? What about the job I offered Richard?" asked Sara.

"Sara, search in your heart! Who do you love more than life itself? More than your silly plays and your job? Besides that, he needs you, Sara." said Olivia. "Really?" said Sara. "Really!" smiled Gandalf. "Well what are we waiting for? Can we go now?" said Sara with excitement. Gandalf laughed. "Yes, yes, we can go anytime. But you ladies must pack first. We will go to Beorn's house. That is where we will meet up with the others." said Gandalf. "Isn't he like a shape shifter of some sort?" asked Olivia. "Yes. How do you know that?" asked Gandalf looking at Olivia with a confused look.

"It is a really long story!" said Sara. The two girls begin their packing. "But we don't know much about fighting, though, Sara." said Olivia.

"We're going to learn. Besides we both have some knowledge in archery and fencing. Remember the lessons we took as children?" asked Sara. "Yes, yes. I remember the lessons." said Olivia rolling her eyes. "Don't forget Thorin's ring, Sara!" Olivia reminded her sister. "I know, I know!" called out Sara. After they packed their belongings, they met up with Gandalf in the living room. "So how are we going to do this?" asked Olivia. "We will enter a forest that is behind your house, and with my powers, it will take us to Beorn's!" the wizard replied. "Okay. Fair enough! I'm ready to go!" said Sara.

Gandalf, Sara and Olivia walked out of the house, with Sara locking up the door. Afterwards, they walked behind the house, and entered a forest that always had been behind the home of Olivia and Sara. Gandalf lit up his staff and mumbled some words. "Wow, it surely is getting dark in here." whispered Sara. "Shh! He's working on the spell, let him focus!" hissed Olivia silencing Sara. Once Gandalf finished his incantation, the two girls noticed the darkness had lifted and they found themselves still in the forest, but this time in the day light. "Now follow me ladies. Beorn's home isn't that far away." said Gandalf smiling.

And so Sara and Olivia followed Gandalf.

They pretty soon found themselves outside of the forest and now on a large land with bees, bee hives, ponies, horses and other animals. The sisters looked upon the place in awe and amazement. "Did you take a gander at those bees?! I never see bees so huge before in my life!" exclaimed Olivia. Pretty soon, they are now standing in front of the large front door of Beorn's home. Gandalf took his staff and knocked on the door. The door opened, and the girls saw a tall man in front of them. He had to be the tallest man the two girls had ever seen in their lives.

"Where have you been Gandalf? I've been expecting you as well as your company of dwarves and a hobbit!" said the tall man. "Beorn, I had some business I had to take care of. I have brought two new company members with me. Allow me to introduce you to the Johnson sisters! This is Sara Johnson and Olivia Johnson! Ladies, this is Beorn!" said Gandalf. "It's a honor of meeting you sir! You have quite a nice farm you got here! You have the most beautiful animals!" grinned Olivia. Beorn laughed. "Familiar with it, are you, lady?" asked Beorn. "My grandfather is a farmer, and my grandmother raised bees. Nothing like yours, of course!" said Olivia. Sara rolled her eyes. "Do come in! I'm sure the others will be glad to see you!" said Beorn. "More ways than one!" mumbled Olivia smiling.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Beorn guided the sisters into the dining room, where they see all the dwarves and Bilbo sitting at the dining room table. "Look, Sara and Olivia! They came to us!" cried out Fili with excitement. "Sara? But how?" asked Thorin, his eyes widened. "I went for them. I figure they will play an important part in the company, so I sent for them." said Gandalf. "Gandalf, you really didn't have to do this!" said Thorin. "Thorin, when you returned from their world, you returned a very different dwarf. And it worried all of us, especially your companions." said Gandalf.

But Thorin didn't seem to be put off about this. "Thorin, you don't seem to happy to see me." said Sara. And she walked over to the dwarf. "Here, this belongs to you. You left it behind the day you left." said Sara, handing the ring over to the dwarf. Thorin took the ring, and he turned his attention to the companions. "Uncle? Is this how you treat someone who went all that way to be with you?" said Kili. Thorin snarled. "Gandalf, may I have a word with you please?" asked Thorin. "Sure." said Gandalf, and the two walked away. "I cannot believe this." said Sara. "Sara." said Olivia, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder.

Olivia could sense her sister was about to cry. Sara had very good hearing, and she could hear the conversation going on between Gandalf and Thorin. "What is the big idea of you bringing Sara and Olivia here? They're going to be a distraction, and they will slow us down!" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, the girls wanted to come, they told me themselves. Sara wanted to be with you." said Gandalf. "Gandalf, Sara told me herself our relationship will never work out. She told me I have my world and she has hers. She broke off our relationship before we left." said Thorin.

"Sara had a change of heart, Thorin. Please give her and Olivia a chance. Let them join the company." said Gandalf. "Very well. I have Balin write up contracts for them. But it doesn't mean I'm going to treat them any different than any of the members of the company. Also I won't be responsible for their fate, either." said Thorin coldly. Sara stood there frozen as she heard the cold words coming from Thorin. "Sara! Are you going to join us at the fire pit?" called out Fili. "Sara?" said Kili.

But Sara remained silent. Thorin and Gandalf stepped out of the room. Soon as Thorin gave Sara a quick glare, she bolted. "SARA!" called out Olivia.

"Just leave her be lassie. Something or someone has upset her." said Balin. "Yes, its your leader! This isn't like Thorin to treat her like this. I thought he would be happy to see her!" snapped Olivia. "You know Thorin, his moods come and go!" said Bofur, smiling. "I'm going to have a word with that tom fool of a dwarf!" scowled Olivia. Olivia marched towards Thorin. "What do you want, Miss Johnson?" snarled Thorin. "What in the hell is the matter with you? Sara and I went all this way so Sara can be with you, and all of sudden your personality frikken changes! You turn into a complete ass hole!" snapped Olivia.

"Olivia, this isn't the time nor place to discuss this." said Thorin, trying to avoid the conversation all together. "Who gives a flying fuck? We're going to talk about this! What happened to Thorin we knew before we even came here? Sara is very upset by the way, and this the most upset I ever seen her! And nobody upsets my sister!" barked Olivia. Thorin remained silent, staring at Olivia blankly. "I'll give you a moment to think it over Thorin. If I wake up the next morning with a suicide letter from my sister! You and I are going to have a rumble!" threatened Olivia, and she walked away.

Thorin didn't understand where Olivia was getting to.

And what is this talk of a suicide letter? All these and other thoughts crumbled in Thorin's mind. He realized that Sara had came to him. To be with him, and he threw her away like a old toy. He felt guilty of the way he treated Sara when he first saw her, and he had a feeling that Sara had heard his conversation with Gandalf. Thorin decided he would go outside and talk to Sara.

Thorin stepped outside of Beorn's house, and he found Sara sitting on the bench looking up at the stars, and he could hear sniffling coming from her. "Sara." said Thorin. "Go away. I'm busy." said Sara. "That's strange, you don't look busy." said Thorin. "Just go away!" snapped Sara, swinging towards the dwarf, her eyes glaring at Thorin. "Sara, sit and calm down, and lets talk about this!" said Thorin, gently. "Olivia and I came all this way, with the help of Gandalf of course, to see you! And what do you do? You talk smack about me! You treat me like I'm some total stranger or something! You have no idea how that really hurts me, Thorin?" said Sara.

"Sara, my actions towards you was uncalled for. But you got to remember how we parted." said Thorin.

"What makes you think we parted on bad terms? We never parted that way! Why are you saying this?" asked Sara. "Remember the conversation we had in the kitchen? You said from your own words that the two of us will never work out because we're from two different worlds. Those were your exact words." said Thorin. "Thorin, I wasn't thinking clearly when I said that, and I never meant to say those words! Thorin, remember the picnic you and I went on together, the night before you Fili and Kili left?" asked Sara.

Thorin nodded. "I have never forgotten that day! You sang and played a love song to me that you written in just ten minutes. The song is very beautiful Thorin." said Sara, wiping away a tear. "Sara, it was unfair of me to treat you the way I done, and I'm sorry. I am glad you came to me." said Thorin. "Maybe, you can start focusing better if I am with you? Oh wait-never mind scratch that, I will only be a distraction!" said Sara sarcastically. "Oh you heard that, didn't you?" said Thorin softly. "Yes, I heard every bit that you and Gandalf spoken about!" said Sara.

"I should've never said those words." said Thorin softly. The two sat in silence. Shortly, Thorin took both Sara's hands.

"It doesn't matter now. You and Olivia are with us now, and no one is going to hurt you! I won't let them!" said Thorin, placing his hand on Sara's cheek gently. Sara closed her eyes. It felt nice to feel Thorin's large calloused hands caressing her face. Without thinking Sara leaned towards Thorin, planting a kiss gently on Thorin's lips, slowly and passionately. After a brief pause, the two looked into each other's eyes. Thorin smiled. "My Sara! My azuygal!" whispered Thorin, and this time, he returned the favor with a longer kiss.

When the kiss broke, the two of them sat together for a while, as Thorin held Sara gently in his arms, while Sara laying her head upon Thorin's broad chest. "Don't take this the wrong way, Sara. Do you think you'll be able to handle this?" asked Thorin. "Handle what?" asked Sara. "Handle what! The quest, Sara!" said Thorin. "Of course, I'll be able to handle it, Thorin! And Olivia has well. If you are willing to train us in weapons of course. I specialize in a bow and arrow by the way. I took Archery when I was a little girl." said Sara.

"You never told me you were into Archery. You waited until now to tell me?" said Thorin, playfully. "Actually I decided to wait to hell freezes over to tell you. But I couldn't wait, so I told you anyway!" shot back Sara. Thorin laughed.

"Do you have your bow with you?" asked Thorin. "Yes, I have it with me." said Sara, and she pulled out her bow. "I was practicing earlier. Can you get those two arrows for me please, Thorin?" asked Sara. Thorin nodded, and he walked over to a tree, removing the arrows from the tree, handing them over to see. "You want to see a demonstration?" asked Sara, smiling. "Absolutely!" said Thorin. Sara positioned her bow, and she began shooting at the trees in perfect target, which quite impressed the dwarf.

Thorin smiled. "That is very good! I'm quite impressed, but you need to adjust your arm a little bit, for the perfect shot." said Thorin, walking up behind Sara, adjusting her arm. She could feel Thorin's chest pressing on her back, as he helped Sara adjust her arm. "Now try this time." whispered Thorin. Sara nodded, and she fired another arrow. "Yes, much better. Much, much better!" said Thorin. "Should we go inside and join the others? They're probably wondering what happened to us!" said Sara. "You're right. Lets go on inside." said Thorin.

And so Thorin and Sara went back inside Beorn's house. Already Beorn had left, and Olivia and the rest of the company gathered in a great hall, sitting on the floor by a fire pit that was centered in the room. Everyone smiled as they watched the two enter the hall hand in hand.

And smiling. "OH! You two made up!" exclaimed Olivia. "Of course we made up. Can you give us a little bit of space please?" said Sara. "Oh, sorry!" said Olivia. Sara sat down, followed by Thorin, who sat on the floor cross legged next to her. "I was demonstrating Thorin my skill with the bow." said Sara. "You're skilled with a bow?" said Kili, his eyes lit up. "Yes. Thorin was giving me some pointers as well." said Sara. "Not fair! I could've give you some pointers myself!" said Kili, playfully.

"Who's in the mood for a song? I sure am!" called out Bofur, taking out his flute. Thorin noticed a lute sitting nearby, and he reached for it, placing the instrument on his lap. "I know a song we all can sing. And an opportunity for the ladies here, to listen to some dwarven music!" smiled Thorin, as he tuned the lute. Sara smiled. Her face starting to feel warm, as she watched Thorin tuning the lute, getting ready to play it. After tuning it, Thorin began to strum and pluck on the strings of the lute. As he done so, he started off humming softly at first. Suddenly, Thorin began to sing, shortly followed by the other dwarves:

_**The wind was on the withered heath**_

_**But in the forest stirred no leaf;**_

_**There shadows lay, by night and day**_

_**And dark things silent crept beneath.**_

_**The wind came down from mountains cold**_

_**And like a tide it roared and rolled;**_

_**The branches groaned, the forest moaned**_

_**And leaves were laid upon the mould.**_

With the final strum on the instrument, the song ended. Everyone clapped their hands, including Olivia and Sara. Sara just continuing gazing at Thorin, and her body began to sleepily wobble. Thorin quickly put the instrument aside, as he noticed Sara getting tired. He took Sara into his arms, as Sara gently laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest. "Your song is beautiful!" Sara whispered, and she went drifted off to sleep. Thorin smiled, as he watched a sleeping Sara in his arms. "I love you, Sara. See you in the morning!" whispered Thorin, and he kissed Sara on the cheek.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning, the dwarves went out to train, alongside with Olivia and Sara. "Allow me to train you with the bow." grinned Kili. "Sorry, Kili. But Thorin already has stepped up to the offer!" smirked Sara. "But I am the bow master!" said Kili, giving Sara a puppy look. "Oh god, I know that face! The very same face Olivia gives me! Not the puppy face!" said Sara. Olivia laughed. "Please?" said Kili. "Oh alright. I'll go and tell Thorin you want to train in Archery with me." said Sara.

"He's being a pest is he?" smirked Thorin. "He gave me the puppy eyes! I had just had to give in with the puppy eyes!" said Sara. "Oh no, not the puppy eyes! He done that with me, and I even fall for it!" said Dwalin. "Olivia gives me the same look all the time if she wanted her way, and of course I give in!" said Sara. "Well go and train with Kili." smiled Thorin. Sara nodded. "There, are you happy now, puppy eyes?" joked Sara. "Yes, very happy!" grinned Kili. "You're lucky I didn't shoot you in the butt for that." said Sara. "You wouldn't!" said Kili. "Oh, yes I would!" said Sara, grinning. "I'm going to tell your sister you're threatening to shoot me in my butt." said Kili. "Tattle tale!" shot back Sara playfully.

The two practiced with their bows for a while, until Sara got tired. Sara walked over and sat down next to Thorin and watched the others train. "How did practice with Kili go?" asked Thorin. "It went well." said Sara. "I was talking with Gandalf and Beorn today, our next journey is into Mirkwood forest." said Thorin. "I don't like the sound of this." said Sara. "Don't feel bad, Sara. I don't either, but we have no other choice but to enter the forest." said Thorin.

Sara sighed. "Well, I guess if that's what we have to do, we have to do." said Sara. "I won't let anything happen to you and Olivia, Sara. And if that elf king tries any thing on you, he's going to get it from me." said Thorin. "Oh, what is that elf king going to do with me and Olivia? Poison us?" said Sara. "Knowing him, he might." said Thorin. After spending an hour or two outside for training, everyone went back inside. It was decided that they will leave Beorn's home the next morning. That same night, Sara tried to sleep, but couldn't. Everytime she tried to go to sleep, uncomfortable images appear in her mind, like bad dreams.

She tried to shake it off, but couldn't. Sara tried to drink warm milk to see if it would help her sleep, but the milk didn't work.

She tried counting sheep(literally, because there was a group of sheep in Beorn's house, and she counted them), but that didn't work. Sara sat in her bedroll and sighed. She notice Thorin was still awake, sitting by the fire pit cross legged on the floor, smoking his pipe. _Maybe getting Thorin to talk to me, his talking can put me to sleep, _Sara thought. Sara walked over and sat down next to Thorin. "You're still awake, Sara? We have an early start tomorrow!" said Thorin. "I'm having trouble sleeping, Thorin. I tried everything from counting sheep to drinking warm milk." said Sara, as she sighed looking into the fire.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Thorin. "Well, you can try something my mother always done for Olivia and I!" said Sara. "Sing you a lullaby?" asked Thorin. "If you are up for it, of course." said Sara. "I wouldn't mind it at all. It always helped with my nephews." grinned Thorin, as he pulled Sara into his arms. "Here, rest upon me." said Thorin softly. Sara laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest. Thorin closed his eyes as he thought of a song to sing for Sara.

Suddenly, Thorin started to sing in a soft baritone voice. Sara smiled as she felt the love and warmth of Thorin's strong arms wrapped around her. It was what she needed.

Sara felt sleep taking control of her, and her eyes slowly closed as she drifted off to the sound of Thorin's soft, smooth baritone voice. Thorin looked down at Sara, as she slept. Thorin smiled. "Good night, my precious jewel. See you in the morning!" whispered Thorin, kissing Sara on the cheek. Sleep soon had taken over Thorin, and he drifted off, holding a sleeping Sara in his arms. The next morning, everyone woke up and gathered in the dining hall for breakfast, discuss plans for their departure that day. Also Gandalf warned them in advance that once they arrived at the entrance of Mirkwood Forest, not only he would return the ponies to Beorn, but to depart from the company for a while to take care of some urgent business.

This worried Sara and Olivia. They were getting used to having a wizard with them, and now he's leaving them behind on their own. Sara loved Thorin, but she also knew that the dwarf gets lost easily, and it was on the flaws she couldn't stand. She also remembered bringing her compass with her, hoping it would help them out. "Good thing your brought our grandfather's old compass. I sure hope it helps in case we do get lost." said Olivia. "There's no need to worry, ladies. We are not going to get lost!" said Thorin, overhearing their conversation. Sara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. I believe that, when I see it." mumbled Sara.

After breakfast, the company packed their belongings preparing to leave Beorn's. After that was done, they departed from the skin changer's home. Sara thought it was the most difficult thing to do, because Beorn was such a nice host to them, and the place was home like to her, and she felt very comfortable there. She almost didn't want to leave, but she remembered her intentions and Gandalf's intentions for Sara on this quest: to help Thorin from falling under the gold sickness.

Hours went by, they arrived at the entrance of the forest, and it was already nightfall when they arrived. Thorin decided to make camp for the night, and they will enter the forest tomorrow morning. "Must you go, Gandalf?" asked Sara. "Yes, I have to. Sara, a certain dark sorcerer, knows of Bilbo and his ring." said Gandalf, gravely. "WHAT?" snapped Sara. "Is that where you are going is to stop him?" asked Olivia. "Yes. None of the dwarves know of this, and they won't know. Please keep this a secret, and do not tell the dwarves." said Gandalf. "We won't." said Olivia. "And girls, tell Bilbo to use his ring less as possible. Especially in the forest." said Gandalf, as he climbed into his bed roll.

_I'll try, but I won't guarantee anything he won't stop using it. We could tell him if we're blue in the face, _thought Sara. Sara remained awake. She couldn't sleep. She had a lot on her mind, and if she did fall asleep, she would have nightmares. She wanted to turn to Thorin again for help, but she didn't want to impose and decide for once she would fall asleep on her own, no matter how difficult it was for her to sleep. A few times she had tried, and she still couldn't. She finally gave up, and sat up, taking out her sketchbook and began working on some drawings.

She realized she was not the only one remaining awake. "Cannot sleep, Sara?" asked a deep voice close beside her. Sara turned, and she saw Thorin, now sitting cross legged beside her. "No, I can't." said Sara. "I'm beginning to wonder if its some illness you have Sara. As long as I known you, you always had trouble sleeping! Is there something troubling you?" asked Thorin. "No, nothing is troubling me, its just that I cannot sleep." said Sara. "Do I feel a little lullaby in order? Because Sara, you really need your rest. We got a long perilous journey in the forest tomorrow, and you need your strength." smirked Thorin.

"Thorin, no! I don't want to impose! You already sung to me at Beorn's home. I don't want to make this a habit." protested Sara. "Sara, you really need your rest. Now stop being a stubborn ass and listen to me." said Thorin. "Stubborn ass? What does that make you? Mr. Wonderful?" said Sara sarcastically. Thorin snorted. "Fine. Suit yourself. If you don't want to hear a beautiful baritone, while being held in the strong arms of the King Under the Mountain-its your loss!" said Thorin, folding his arms across his chest, and turning away from her.

He was trying to make her feel guilty and have her give in. Sara sighed. "Alright, you win! You seem to be good at winning little debates." said Sara, moving close to Thorin, as Thorin pulled Sara in his arms, and Sara laying her head upon Thorin's broad chest. "Its my job to win debates! I've been winning debates all my life!" said Thorin. "HA!" coughed a voice, which came from Dwalin. "What's HA?" snapped Thorin. "Not all debates you won over, Thorin! Remember some of the ones with Balin and I?" smirked Dwalin. "Go to bed, Dwalin." hissed Thorin.

Sara chuckled. Thorin looked down at Sara. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, the lullaby!" said Thorin softly, as he ran his fingers through Sara's hair.

Thorin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Shortly, he started to sing softly as he held Sara in his arms. Sara resting her head on the left side of Thorin's chest, while her right hand resting on the other side of the dwarf's bosom. She could feel his chest rising and falling gently as he sang, and she felt sleep controlling her. Pretty soon, she drifted off to sleep, and began to snore lightly.

The next morning, everyone woke up and they said their farewells to Gandalf and the ponies. Before leaving, the wizard turned to Olivia and Sara. "Remember, keep him safe." said the wizard. "We will." said Olivia and Sara together. Meanwhile several miles from where the company stood, the leader of the orcs, Azog looked down at them. "Who are these pesky women? The one with the blonde hair and dwarf braids. She could be my bride." said Azog. "You? Orcs never marry, sire." said one of the orcs. Azog turned and glared angrily at the orc. "No offense sire, but it's the truth." said the orc.

"I tend to marry this one, and to produce more of our people! You bring her to the Master's home. I'm sure he'll don't mind her stay there." said Azog. The orc nodded. "They'll be entering the forest soon. Once they do, you see them stop for break, go for the girl." said Azog.

"And you sire?" asked the orc. "We're going to keep tracking the dwarf scum until I get the King's head." scowled Azog. The orc nodded. Meanwhile, the company entered the forest, and they had been marching for seems like hours on end. And to the girls eye's, it seemed to them they've been going around in circles. "Your compass, Sara! Take out your compass!" said Olivia. "How in the hell is her compass going to work in here?" grumbled Gloin. "Oh shut the fuck up, Gloin! This was our grandfather's compass, it had never let us down!" snapped Olivia. "Olivia Michelle, that's no way to talk to your elders!" snapped Sara.

Gloin grinned at Sara, as she made the remark. "Thank you, Sara for my defense." said the red haired dwarf. "Ha! We should be going that way. I'm sure the path isn't going to end there!" said Sara. "And then, that's where we shall go." announced Thorin. "Sara, if you're wrong about this, I'm going to kick your ass." said Olivia. "You and thirteen others." growled Dwalin. "If anyone even dares to lay a hand on me over a mistake is going to deal with my bow!" barked Sara. "ENOUGH!" yelled Thorin.

The atmosphere of the forest was making everyone grumpy and miserable. "I hate this sand blasted forest. Its making us all mean." grumbled Sara.


	11. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating on my stories in a while, been very, very sick with bronchitis on top of UTI, been pretty much in some pain for a while. I'm better now, so here's some more chapter updates. **


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Suddenly Thorin announced to everyone it was time to stop and rest. Now only on limited food, they had to eat the very little supplies they had left. Meanwhile, Thorin turned to Sara. "You said the compass of your grandfather's wouldn't let us down? You lied me to me, Sara!" snapped Thorin. "I'm sorry, Thorin. I just remembered this forest is enchanted and it wouldn't work on old compasses such as these!" shot back Sara. "Because of you, we're lost! And we're having a difficult time getting out of here!" snapped Thorin, he turned his back from her.

"Why all of a sudden I'm the frikken bad guy here, damn it?!" screamed Sara, and she stood up, and stormed away from the company. "Sara! No! Don't go out there alone! Sara! Come back!" called out Olivia. "To hell with all of you I'm out of here!" roared Sara. "What happened?" asked Bilbo. "Somebody's or should I say somebody has angered her." said Olivia. Meanwhile Sara stood looking out into the forest, tears streaming down her face. She knew if she was going to get treated this badly, she would've stayed home.

_Why did I ever come in the first place, _Sara thought.

Suddenly, she heard movement in the trees. At first, she thought it was Thorin (well so she hoped) coming to her for an apology. But when she turned, she saw no one there. Suddenly, she felt a dark clammy boned hands grabbing her shoulders. "Hello, beautiful!" hissed a dark voice. Sara looked into the creatures eyes, and it was an orc. "Get your filthy hands off of me!" screamed Sara. "You're coming with me! You're a gift for our Master." said the orc, as he tied her to him. "I am nobody's gift! You let me go!" shrieked Sara.

Sara panicked as she looked around for the others. "THORIN!" screamed Sara as loud as she can. Meanwhile back at the camp, Thorin quickly stood up as he could hear Sara's voice. "What is it?" asked Balin. "It's Sara! She's in trouble!" gasped Thorin. "I told her not to walk out there alone! Does she listen? NO!" said Olivia. "And what was she doing walking away from the camp alone, Olivia?" asked Thorin. "Because you pissed her off." Olivia replied. _And I was being honest about it too you ass hat, so you better put aside your fucking pride and think of my sister's safety, _Olivia thought.

Thorin looked at everyone. "We're going to split up in teams to find Sara. Olivia, Fili and Kili, you three search where Sara had ran off, Bilbo, Balin, and Dwalin, you're with me!"

Began Thorin. Then he continued to pair up the others. Afterwards, everyone split up into their teams to find Sara. It had been hours since their search, and so far no such luck. By the time Olivia, Fili and Kili returned, hopefully to meet up with the company, they noticed the others had no returned yet. "I have a bad feeling about this." said Kili softly. "The others should've been back by now." said Fili, looking around the forest. "THORIN! Where are you?!" called out Olivia. "UNCLE THORIN!" called out Fili and Kili together.

But still there was no answer. "Something isn't right here." growled Kili. "EWW! Ewe! CRAP! SHIT!" screamed Olivia, as a giant spider grabbed her and spun her into a web. "HEY! You let her go!" barked Fili, with drawing his sword, as Kili took out his bow. But no sooner as they was about to attack the spider, several other spiders followed grabbing the two dwarves, spinning them into webs. The spiders left. "I hate spiders! I hate them! I always hated spiders! But these! These are the worst!" barked Olivia. "How are we ever going to get out of this one?" moaned Ori.

Olivia closed her eyes praying that someone would come and help them. Suddenly, they could hear movement, and sounds of a sword, and shrieks from dead spiders. It was Bilbo!

"BILBO!" cried out Olivia. Bilbo released everyone from the spider's webs. "Bilbo, have you seen Sara? Did you find her?" asked Olivia. Bilbo face looked sad. "I'm sorry, Olivia. I had not seen Sara since she left the camp." said the hobbit sadly. Olivia's worry crawled back to her. _Oh god, what if she had been kidnapped? By the elves?! Or even worse, by the orcs! _Olivia's mind reeled. Suddenly several more spiders was about to attack the company again, but the spiders instantly were killed off by two wood elves. One blonde haired male elf, and another, a red haired female elf, with green eyes.

Suddenly, the male elf approached them, aiming his bow at the dwarves. "What are you doing in my forest? SPEAK!" demanded the elf. But Thorin remained silent. "Don't make me have to kill you dwarf!" snarled the Elf Prince. "Sir, we are lost, and we're trying to make it to Lake Town. And we also lost a member of our company who just so happened to be my sister. Her name is Sara, and she has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. And she's no taller than this dwarf here." said Olivia, pointing at Thorin. "Ha ha." snarled Thorin, glaring at Olivia.

"I'm sorry, human, but we haven't seen this sister of yours. And what are you doing amongst this creatures anyway?" asked Legolas.

"That's only for me to know, and you not to find out!" said Olivia obstinately. Gloin chuckled at Olivia's reply. "Nice one there, lassie." grinned the red haired dwarf. "And you!" said the Elf Prince now turning to Gloin. Legolas noticed a locket Gloin had been wearing, which had portraits of his wife and son it it. "Excuse me! That's private!" snapped Gloin. "Who is this? Your brother?" asked the Elf Prince. "That is my wife!" growled Gloin. "And this? Some orc mutant?" said Legolas. Olivia nearly choked. She couldn't believe this elf had called a dwarf whom in the future will become friends with, a orc mutant.

"That is my wee lad!" snapped Gloin. "Take them to my father. They will answer to him!" said Legolas. The red haired elf nodded. Legolas turned to the other elves giving orders to them. Pretty soon the company found themselves in the custody of the wood elves as they guided them to the palace of the Elf King, Thranduil. "Something tells me that Legolas isn't the only ass hole here." grumbled Olivia. "He's not. You've haven't met his father-yet." said Thorin. Olivia wanted to sing Jimmy Buffet's Ass Hole song, but as she was about too, Thorin glared at her. "Don't make a scene." advised the dwarf. "You know I won't Thorin." said Olivia, with a smirk.

Thranduil began asking questions first to Thorin. After a few heated and angry words, Thranduil turned to the rest of the company. "I see a human woman in the presence of dwarves. How odd. What are you doing with a bunch of greedy old men?" asked Thranduil. "That's none of your fucking business, Antler Head." replied Olivia. "Olivia." hissed Balin. Balin didn't know who was worse at swearing and insults at the elf king, Olivia or Thorin. "Take them to the dungeons. And the girl has well." said Thranduil. Olivia gave the Elf King a gesture with her middle finger. Tauriel, who was the one taking Olivia, chuckled softly at Olivia's gesture.

"I cannot believe you just did that." said Tauriel. "Oh-the finger thing?" said Olivia. "I would've done the same thing." grinned the Elf Captain. "Get out of here!" smiled Olivia. "No, really I would've done it." said Tauriel. "Tauriel, you're an elf. Elf's supposed to be prim ad proper. I'm a human woman. I'm not all that proper, by a long shot. I Burp, fart, take a shit, and broadcast it to the world. And I'm not bloody ashamed of it." said Olivia. Tauriel laughed. "I think that's why the dwarves love you!" said Tauriel. "Exactly. The golden haired dwarf, Fili, is the one whom I like. He loves it when I tell fart jokes." said Olivia.

"You don't like his brother, Kili? The dark haired one?" asked Tauriel. "Nah, he's too reckless. You couldn't get him to sit still long enough to talk to him." said Sara. Tauriel grinned. "I'll talk to him!" said the Elf Captain, as she placed Olivia in her cell. _Oh wow! She's got a crush on Kili! I cannot wait to tell Kili this. And I have noticed Kili has been looking at her as well! Isn't that too cute? _Olivia thought. Olivia realized she wasn't in the cell alone. She turned and she saw Fili smiling at her. "What are you thinking about, Olivia?" asked Fili. "You." said Olivia.

"Shouldn't you be thinking about your sister?" asked Fili. Olivia frowned. "Fili, what happened if the orcs got her? What happened if they killed her off on the spot? Oh, Fili! Why did she take off on us for?" asked Olivia softly. "You should take that one up with Uncle. After all, he's the one that got her all upset." said Fili. "I ought to kick his ass for that." growled Olivia. Meanwhile, Thorin sat in a cell a few cells from Fili. And his cell was next to Balin's. "What was that woman thinking when she left us?" snapped Thorin. "You were the one that was harsh on her, Thorin." said Balin.

Thorin fell silent. Balin was right. He did speak to her quite unkindly before she left.

And now he felt terrible. His heart sunk to his feet. He knew what he done was wrong, and he felt responsible for it. And he wished there was a way he would get out of the dungeons to find her. "She always used to cheer me up when we stayed with her, Balin. She even taught me a song her mother would sing to them." said Thorin. Hearing this, shocked Balin. He had never, ever seen this side of his leader before. Balin knew right then and there, the dwarf truly loved Sara.

Suddenly Thorin started singing softly:

_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**_

_**You make me happy when skies are grey**_

_**To let you know dear, how much I love you**_

_**So please don't take my sunshine away.**_

Bofur over heard this, and he thought he was going to drop his pipe. "Okay! I think the dungeon life is starting to get to our leader! Are yer okay over there, lad?" called out Bofur. "I'm fine Bofur!" said Thorin. "Wow, he truly loves her." said Dwalin. "Poor Thorin." said Balin quietly, bowing his head.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Dol Guldur **_

Sara sat in her cell feeling very terrified, angry, and guilty for leaving the company And angry at Thorin for causing this whole mess. She didn't know what to do now. Now in the hands of the main enemy was not a good sign, not a good sign at all. She sat there alone, hoping she could find someone to talk to. But the only creatures was nearby were rats and mice. _I'm not going to become Cinderella and start talking to mice and rats, _Sara thought to herself. Sara looked down at the beads in her hair. Although she still feel anger towards Thorin, she missed the dwarf terribly.

She missed him holding her at night, and singing softly in her ear, as she would play with his long dark locks. Suddenly, she heard movement in the cell. "Who is there? Why am I not the only one in this cell?" asked a gruff voice in the dark. The voice almost sounded familiar to Thorin's. But it couldn't be Thorin. Thorin is lost in Mirkwood somewhere. "I am Sara Johnson, and the stupid orcs brought me here." said Sara.

"Well Sara, that's orcs for you. But just beware of the nasty spirit that roams this place. He can disguise as anybody." said the voice. "Who are you? Show yourself?" demanded Sara. Suddenly a dwarf appeared out of the dark. His hair was the same hair color of Thorin's, but much longer, and with more silver streaks, and wore a eye patch over one eye. "I am Thrain, son of Thror. It is nice meeting you, Miss Johnson. I see you are wearing dwarven courting beads. Are you friends with some of my people?" asked the older dwarf.

"Yes I am. In fact, I got separated from them in Mirkwood, and I need to get back to them. There was thirteen of them, lead by Thorin Oakenshield." said Sara. "MY SON!" exclaimed Thrain, his eyes brightened. "Oh-my god-you're-you're his father!" exclaimed Sara, her mouth dropped open, and she nearly collapsed. "He thought you were dead." said Sara, as she started to become emotion, a tear forming in her eye. "Now, now there lassie. Don't start crying." said the older dwarf gently. "I wish we can find a way out of here. The both of us. Oh, I remembered something! Gandalf! He mentioned something about coming back here! Maybe he can help us out of here." said Sara frantically.

"Sara, if you do find a way to escape! You go. I will stay behind!" said Thrain. "No, no! You cannot stay behind! You have to come with me!" protested Sara. "Sara, my body is failing on me. I've been locked up here for years, and its taking its toll. I must stay, so I can reach my fate." said Thrain. "No, no! Please don't! Not now!" said Sara, emotionally. "You are a good lass, Sara. And I see why son had chosen you to be part of his company!" said Thrain, gently placing his hand on her cheek, wiping away a tear.

"Sara, you promise me you take care of my son, and his friends and family! And the young ones as well." said Thrain. "Fili and Kili?" said Sara. The dwarf nodded and smirked. "Yes, the two little rascals. They are so much like Frerin and Thorin." chuckled Thrain. Sara smiled. The thought of this, made her feel better a little. "And another-I'm also worried, he will turn into my father. Please don't let him succumb into the madness just as we are." said Thrain. "Thrain, son of Thror, that is my main purpose of the quest is to save you son. And I promise you, I will save him so he'll become Erebor's new king." said Sara. "And future queen!" smirked Thrain.

"Oh, Thrain!" said Sara. Sara watched the dwarf move and turned to his side to sleep. Sara decided it was time for her to sleep as well, since there really isn't much to do.

Maybe she can think of her escape plan while she slept. Several hours later, she woke up. Realizing that she was in a dark lord's domain, she would never see any sun light, until she finds a way of getting out of there. And she did find a way. She found a small pick that she could use to unlock the cells. Before leaving, she decided to say farewell to Thrain. "Thrain, are you still sleeping? I'm going to leave now." said Sara gently, tugging on the dwarf. But there was no reply. Not even a snore. Sara turned him over. It alerted her that the dwarf had died during the night.

"Thrain! Oh god, Thrain!" cried Sara and took the dwarf in her arms weeping. Although she only knew him for a few minutes, but she knew he was the father of Thorin, and the grandfather of Fili and Kili. How would she break this to them, would be very, very difficult. After mourning for the old dwarf's passing, Sara picked the lock of her cell, and quietly stumbled out. She walked and walked for hours hoping she would find a way out. Luckily, she saw a bright light ahead of her. _Sun light! There is a way out! _Sara's mind exclaimed. And she moved on.

She finally found outside out side in the open, in the sun light.

She noticed the ending of Mirkwood. _So that's where Mirkwood ends? Damn it! _Sara thought. As she continued her journey. Two days later, she found herself nearby a town with a lake. Suddenly, a man dressed in a brown coat approached her. "Ma'am are you lost?" asked the man, holding a bow. "Yes, yes I am lost. I just escaped from being captured by orcs. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and my pride is injured. By the way, my name is Sara." said Sara. "What is a woman doing out in the wild alone? Come, you shall rest at my house." said the man. "What is your name sir?" asked Sara. "Bard." replied the man.

The two walked in silence, then Bard spoke up. "You almost could've passed for my oldest daughter. You two look a like in appearance." smiled Bard. "Really? Well, I'm only 21 years old, everyone keeps telling me I look as young as 17. How old is your daughter?" asked Sara. "My oldest is eighteen. My son is 12, and my youngest daughter is 10." replied Bard. Sara chuckled. "Quite a bunch you got!" grinned Sara. Bard laughed. "But very, very good children." said Bard. Once they arrived at Bard's home, Bard first introduces Sara to his children, Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda.

"I really like your skirt, although it appears it needs some mending! I have fresh clothes for you, since you and I both wear the same size!" said Sigrid, smiling. "Thank you, Sigrid." said Sara. "Get her a bath ready as well!" said Bard. Sara felt glad she finally found civilization. It was better than being around a bunch of orcs, although the most difficult of it all was holding a dying dwarf in her arms. And that dying dwarf just so happened to be Thorin's father. Sara didn't want to talk of her experience in Dul Guldur, or the quest. She knew Thorin wanted to keep their quest a secret.

She just told everyone that she's been traveling alone for a while. Which was all that she had said, no matter how hard they persuaded her to tell them more. Sara went to bed that night, and all she could ever think about was Thorin, her sister and the company. She also realized that the Lonely Mountain was just outside Bard's front door. She got there before the dwarves! The next morning, she could hear a lot of commotion going on downstairs. And it woken Sara from her sleep.

Sara quickly dressed and went down to see what was going on. "We got dwarves crawling out of the toilet!" grinned Tilda. "Did you just say dwarves?" asked Sara, her eyes widened.

Sara could hear a lot of grumbling, including her own sisters. "I cannot believe this is how we get treated! Like shit! Literally!" boomed Olivia. Sara knew it was Olivia, and her odd humor. "Olivia!" called out Sara. "SARA!" screamed Olivia, and she nearly knocked over several dwarves and two of Bard's children just to get to Sara. "An excuse me would be nice!" called out Nori. "Sara! Oh, I'm so glad to see you and that you are safe!" cried out Olivia, and they hugged. "Do you two know each other?" asked Bard. "This is Olivia, my youngest sister! Olivia, this is Bard, the man who found me outside of town!" said Sara.

Sara gave Olivia a brief story of her encounter in Dul Guldur, and her encounter with Thorin's father, Thrain. "Oh, Sara! Are you planning to tell Thorin of this?" asked Olivia. "I'm not sure I'm ready to tell him just yet. But I made a promise to Thrain, to save Thorin from the gold sickness." whispered Sara. "Oh, Sara. That is beautiful." said Olivia softly. Thorin approached them. "Olivia, you don't mind if I have a moment alone with Sara?" asked Thorin. "You better be kind to her, or I'll kick your ass!" warned Olivia. Thorin rolled his eyes, as the woman walked away.

Sara looked down at her feet. "What were you thinking of walking away alone from us like that? You would've gotten yourself killed!" said Thorin hotly. "Thorin, I don't need the lectures right now. You have no idea the hell I went through in Dul Guldur!" snapped Sara. "Dul Guldur? What were you doing there?!" snapped Thorin. "That's where they took me, Thorin!" screamed Sara. And she turned away from the dwarf, and now her anger came back towards him again.

"I come back, and here we are, and you still treat me the same as you did back in Mirkwood!" sobbed Sara, clinching her fists. "Sara." said Thorin quickly. Sara spun and then glared at him. "I thought you loved me Thorin!" said Sara. "I do love you, Sara!" argued Thorin. "Then why you have to be so damn harsh and cold to me, uh? Tell me why?!" hissed Sara. "Sara, could we discuss this elsewhere?" whispered Thorin. "Fine! In there!" said Sara, and the two of them wet into another room, closing the door behind them. "What was that all about?" asked Bard.

"That's none of your damn business, sir." said Olivia. Gloin chuckled. "Another point for you, my dear Olivia!" grinned the dwarf. He loved Olivia's remarks. Meanwhile in the another room, Sara continued lashing out on Thorin.

"Sara calm yourself down! I said I am sorry! Its just that forest. The atmosphere of it! Don't you understand, Sara? Sara, I would never do or say anything to hurt you!" said Thorin gently, placing his hand on Sara's cheek gently. The he took her into his arms. "The most important thing is now that you're back, and you're safe!" whispered Thorin as he held her. All of a sudden, Sara broke into tears hysterically, which puzzled the dwarf. "Sara? Are you okay?" asked Thorin. "Thorin, sit down. I have something I must tell you! Just please sit down!" said Sara.

Thorin nodded and he sat down, and he looked at Sara. "During my captivity in Dul Guldur, you would never believe whom I encountered there." said Sara. "Who, Sara?" said Thorin quickly. "You father!" sobbed Sara. "What?!" gasped Thorin, his eyes widened. "Y-Your father! He died in my arms, Thorin! He told me to take care of all of you, especially you and the boys, and Dis. And I promised him also to stay by your side always!" wept Sara. Thorin sat there, his whole body frozen shocked at the words. His own tears swelling up. "Sara!" whispered Thorin, and the two embraced as they both wept.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. "Is everything okay in there?" called out Bard.

Sara and Thorin quickly dried their eyes. And broke the embrace. "Yes, yes. Everything's fine. Come, Sara! Lets go join the others." said Thorin, gathering his emotions back in check. The two came out. "I told him, Olivia." said Sara to her sister. "You told him about your encounter with his dad? Have you told Fili and Kili yet?" asked Olivia. "Not yet." said Sara. "I think you should go and tell them!" said Olivia. "Maybe you should go and tell them, Olivia! I'm tired." said Sara.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Oh, Olivia! Kili! Look! He's not doing well at all!" exclaimed Sara. Both girls notice Kili leaning against the wall, while Bard, Thorin and the dwarves were busy discussing weapons. Most of the dwarves, especially Thorin, was not happy with the weapons at all, and they began complaining about it openly, while Thorin slammed a weapon the floor. "Do you think these worthless weapons could be help to slay a dragon?!" barked Thorin. "I seen better craftwork than this!" griped Gloin. Even the girls agreed. "I'm beginning to wonder if these weapons were actually made in-!" began Sara. Olivia laughed. "We're not going down the road are we?" said Olivia.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sara. "You always griped about things that you have brought, especially how they were made and where they came from, and you would swear you would never buy that item again!" said Olivia. "Well I was stating the facts! And I'm stating the facts now! These weapons are cheap, cheap, cheaply made! Generic!" said Sara. "You nailed it there, Sara. They do look cheaply made." growled Bofur. "Enough!" ordered Bard. Dwalin felt frustrated wondering how long everyone is going to argue about weapons.

"Thorin, could we just accept the weapons so we can continue our quest?" asked Dwalin. At Thorin's name being mentioned, Bard's eye brows raised looking at the dwarf. Thorin gave his old friend an angry glare. Dwalin looked at Thorin apologetically. The dwarf warrior knew he had done something wrong, remembering they had to keep their identity a secret, especially Thorin's. Suddenly, armed men barged into the living room of Bard's house. "Hey! What is the meaning of this bull shit?!" shouted Olivia. "Let go of us! We have done no wrong!" barked Sara.

The armed men took the company, Bilbo and the dwarves to the town square, where they met up with The Master of Lake Town, and his assistant, Alfrid. "Who are these dwarves, and why are they in my town? Stealing? Our weapons to be exact?" asked the Master. "He's starting to sound like the frikken Goblin King. I wonder if they are related." growled Olivia. "Stealing? Let me tell you something, pal! We're not thieves! Do you have any idea who you're talking too here?!" yelled Sara. "No, I don't. And what surprises me, is what is two human WOMEN doing with a band of dwarves?" asked the Master. "That's none of your damn business, ass-!" began Sara. "That will be enough, Sara!" said Thorin quickly.

Sara backed away. Thorin turned back to the Master of Lake Town. "I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror King Under the Mountain. We are the dwarves of Erebor, we have come to reclaim our home land!" announced Thorin. The Master smiled, as well as the townspeople of Erebor. They recognized the title. And they knew of the prophecy. Thorin began his speech, promised the townspeople of Lake Town, they will get a share of a the treasure as a payment of what they had lost daring's Smaug's first attack on Lake Town.

But then Bard stepped forward, opposing Thorin's speech, saying the dwarves would waken the dragon and will be death on all of them. "Woa, Woa, Woa! Back up the frikken Mac truck here! Your people weren't the only ones that suffered from Smaug's first attack, Bard! How dare you blame the dwarves on this? They too lost a lot of their people, and the stupid mother fucking elves didn't come in to help! No one understands these dwarves suffering!" yelled Sara. The dwarves looked at Sara in surprise. Even it took Thorin by surprise. Bard's mouth opened.

Not only he was being told off by a member of Thorin's company, but by a human woman. A person of his kind. The Master smiled. "You will make a good Queen for our Thorin, Miss-!"

Began the Master. "Sara. Sara Johnson!" said Sara, reaching her hand out to the Master's. "I am the Master, and this is my assistant, Alfrid! Come to the feasting hall, all of you! Tonight, we shall celebrate in honor the arrival of Thorin, the future King, and his companions!" announced the Master. As they was about to follow the Master into the feasting hall, the girls and the dwarves took notice Kili's condition worsened. "Guys, we cannot go to the feast. Kili isn't well at all. We need to take him back to Bard's." said Olivia. Even Bard noticed. "What's wrong with him?" asked the man.

"He was struck in the knee by two orc arrows. Poisonous orc arrows." said Oin. "You must get him back to my place immediately." said Bard. Everyone retreated back to Bard's home. Thorin could barely sleep. The thought of Kili's health fading worried him, and he was debating to himself whether to take Kili with them tomorrow morning to the Mountain, or leave him behind. Finally Thorin had came to a decision. He would leave Kili behind, but he has to leave behind a few others to keep him company as well. Sara could see the sadness and worry in Thorin's eyes.

"Are you okay, Thorin?" asked Sara, sitting next to Thorin on the floor.

"Just worried about Kili, that's all." Thorin replied. "Oh, Thorin!" said Sara, taking Thorin's hands. "He's so young, and reckless. He could've stayed in the barrel, and figured out another way of opening those gates." said Thorin. "Thorin, Kili had to do what he had to do, to save all of you. Otherwise, we would've been stuck with the elves for sure, or worse, end up being supper for the orcs." said Sara. "I know that." said Thorin. The next morning was the day, Thorin and the company departed. And there was quite a bit of fan fare to go with it. The dwarves (and Bilbo) were dressed in full armor(a lot of them didn't like the armor, especially Thorin).

As Fili and Kili approached the boat, Thorin stopped them. "What are you doing? We're going to! We've been waiting a long time to see our old home!" snapped Kili. "Kili, stay! Rest! Return to the mountain, when you are healed." said Thorin. "I will carry him if I must!" said Fili. "No. I will not risk this quest for some dwarf. Not even my own kin." growled Thorin. Kili shot an angry glance at Thorin. Sara slapped Thorin in the face. "You selfish bastard! How dare you say that about your own flesh and bloody! Kili maybe injured, and his health is failing! But he is an heir too, damn it! His heritage is in that MOUNTAIN!" barked Sara.

"Sara, I have no time for argument! You get in the boat!" demanded Thorin. Sara quietly entered the boat. But Fili refused to move. "Are you coming, Fili?" asked Thorin. "No." said Fili. "Fili, you are part of this company, and the direct heir to the Throne." said Thorin. "I belong with my brother!" snapped Fili, and he turned away from Thorin. Tears streamed down Sara's face. "I will stay with the boys." said Olivia. "Olivia, what are you doing?" asked Sara standing up. "I'm staying here to take care of Fili and Kili. Go on with Thorin and the others." said Olivia.

Sara bowed her head. As the boat took off, Sara wept openly. Her heart felt torn in two. With her sister remaining behind with Fili and Kili, she is going to miss all three of them terribly. She couldn't believe Thorin would be so cruel to his own flesh and blood. "Sara, are you okay?" asked Bilbo, gently. "No. I'm not going to be okay. I'll never be okay." said Sara. "I know that was quite a scene back there, sorry you had to see that." said Bilbo. "I'm angry and hurt and the same time. It's just complicated to explain, Bilbo." said Sara.

Bilbo nodded and he moved over to where Bofur and the others sat. Thorin maintained his focus on the mountain, as they drew nearer as they ridden in the boat.

Sara noticed this sudden change in Thorin. Since they had left Lake Town, Thorin had ignored Sara. He didn't even hear her weeping. Once they arrived at Shore, they climbed out of the boats. At the base of the Mountain, Thorin decided to make camp. Sara decided she wanted to sit alone away from the others. Now she began to feel unwanted, and a sense of not belonging there. Sara sat with her head bowed between her hands, once again weeping softly. Nori noticed Sara sitting away from them. He walked towards Sara. "Miss Johnson! Are you okay?" asked the dwarf.

"I wish I could just go home." said Sara. "Sara, you know you can't just go home now. And besides, we're already at the Mountain! Just think of the gold you might be getting." said Nori. "Nori, I'm not interested in getting any of the gold. Its not even all that important to me." said Sara. "Then what's important to you?" asked Nori. "To be loved and cared for, and others to do the same for others. Apparently your leader as lost the sense of caring for his friends and family." said Sara. "I have noticed that change in Thorin lately." said Nori, quietly.

"He's ignored me the entire time we left Lake Town. Is it something I have said or done? I was only speaking my opinion when it come to Fili and Kili." said Sara.

"You have done nothing wrong, Sara! You've been a big help to all of us. And you and Olivia are quite entertaining, and we learned so much from the two of you!" said Nori. "Thank you, Nori." said Sara. "I better go and see what Dori wants. He's calling for me." said Nori. "Thanks for the conversation, Nori!" said Sara. "You're welcome, Miss Johnson!" said Nori, and he walked over to where his brothers are sitting. "Thorin, lad, you best go check on Sara. She's not sitting with us." said Balin.

But Thorin ignored Balin, continued to look at the map. "Thorin, didn't you hear me? Aren't you going to check on Sara, see if she's okay?" asked Balin. "Why don't you go check on her, Balin? I'm busy." said Thorin coldly. "And I thought you loved her!" snapped Balin, slamming down a stick on the ground angrily, and he walked away from Thorin. Balin made his way over to Sara. "Sara, why aren't you sitting with us?" asked Balin gently. "I feel like I'm not part of the company and I don't belong. That's okay, I'm planning to leave to make my way home tomorrow." said Sara.

"But Sara, you just can't go home. Gandalf magically transported you here. I'm afraid you are here in Middle Earth, permanently, Sara. What is the sudden change of heart?" asks Balin.

"Talk to your leader, Balin. The dwarf had not spoken to me since we left Lake Town, and I notice he's intentionally ignoring me. I have said or done no wrong to Thorin, Balin. I don't deserve to get treated this way!" sobbed Sara, now breaking down in tears again. "Oh, Sara." said Balin gently, putting hi arm around her shoulders. "I noticed this drastic change in Thorin. I will try and talk to him about this okay. I won't guarantee anything that he will change, but hopefully he'll talk to you a bit more." said Balin.

Sara nodded. Balin walked away from Sara, and he went back to join Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield, we need to talk. And we need to talk this out, right now before it gets any worse!" said Balin, sternly. "What is it now, Balin?" moaned Thorin, with a lack of interest. "Your treatment towards Sara. Why are you ignoring her? She has done no wrong to you? Especially considering the difficult situation she had to go through before we left." said Balin. "Must we talk about this?" asked Thorin. "Yes, we're going to talk about this! Sara has told me she's thinking of going home." said Balin. "But she can't go home!" snapped Thorin. "That's what I told her." said Balin.

Thorin realized he may gone a little out of line in Lake Town.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Thorin looked over at Sara, sitting alone. And already it drove him crazy of seeing her sitting there all alone. Thorin stood up, and he walked over to her. "Sara, you're not going to sit with us?" asked Thorin. Sara looked up at Thorin. "Oh, so now you're concerned about me!" said Sara sarcastically. "Sara, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you lately, and the little situation that happened before we left." said Thorin. "Those words you said of your nephews. You didn't mean them do you?" asked Sara.

"Of course I never meant to say those words! Sara, you don't understand that Kili is seriously injured! The dragon will eat him alive!" said Thorin. "But calling him a burden is just as bad as the time you called Bilbo a burden. Same thing, ass hat!" snapped Sara. Thorin sighed. "Could we just forget this has ever happened? Someday, when Kili is healed up, they'll return to us." said Thorin, sitting next to Sara, wrapping his arm Sara. The two sat quietly for a little while. But then once again, Thorin began to speak. "And as for us, I have something special for you. Something I will announce once we get rid of the dragon, and reclaim our home!" whispered Thorin, gently brushing his hand on Sara's cheek.

Sara smiled. It felt nice to feel Thorin's strong hand touching her face once more. Thorin then pulled her close into his arms, as Sara laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "Do you think we'll ever see Fili, Kili, Oin, Bofur and Olivia again?" asked Sara. "Don't you worry. They'll meet up with us eventually. I assure you, once Kili is healed up, they will make their way here to the Mountain." said Thorin softly. "Because my sister and I never had been separated, and I almost wanted to stay with her, but Olivia insisted I should be with you." said Sara.

"And she's right." said Thorin, leaning into Sara, kissing Sara's neck. "Should we go and join the others?" asked Sara. "Yes, that's a good idea." said Thorin, as they both stood up and they walked back, joining the others. "You're going to love our home, Sara. Its beautiful. Tomorrow is Durin's Day, and that's when we'll be leaving to the mountain." said Thorin. Sara nodded. The next morning, Thorin lead the company as they climbed the Mountain in search for the side door..

Hours later, night fall came, they had found the door, but it was the waiting that frustrated everyone. "But it said on the map, on the light of Durin's day! And its already nightfall!" said Gloin, which lead the other dwarves and Thorin into an argument.

Suddenly Sara called for their attention but letting out a loud whistle, as she saw them bowing their heads and walking away. "We can't give up now, people!" snapped Bilbo. "You heard the hobbit! Get your asses back here!" snapped Sara. "Sara, its over with. We have failed." said Thorin. "Bull shit! All of you misunderstood the translation of the map. When it said 'light' it meant by moon light, you MORONS!" barked Sara. Bilbo chuckled. _She told them, _Bilbo thought.

Thorin and the dwarves ignored Sara's remarks and walked away. "I cannot believe I'm seeing this shit. The one dwarf who will never quit or give up, becomes a quitter. What a bloody shame." said Sara, her voice filled with emotion as she spoke. As Sara walked away, she felt Thorin's hand roughly on her shoulders stopping her. "Look at me, Sara." snapped Thorin, firmly. Sara looked at Thorin. "If you ever call me that again, I swear I will.." began Thorin. "You would what? Hurt me? You made a promise you wouldn't do that, Thorin! I think its time for you to man up and become the leader who you're supposed to be!" lectured Sara. Balin grinned.

_Nice one, Sara! _Balin thought. Sara sat down.

Suddenly, Sara saw Bilbo reaching for the key Thorin threw down as the moon came out. Thorin stood nearby, and he grabbed the key from Bilbo. Thorin insert the key into the hole, and the door opened. All the dwarves cheered, Balin grinned. Thorin quickly entered soon followed by the dwarves with Sara and Bilbo coming in last. "You notice how Thorin just acts like I'm not even here? Once again?" said Sara to Bilbo. "Why does he keep doing that?" asked Bilbo. "I can only take one guess, Bilbo. And you know what I'm speaking of." said Sara. "The gold sickness? It cannot take him already can it?" asked Bilbo.

"The treasure room isn't that far from where we are standing Bilbo." said Sara. "Oh." said Bilbo. "Sara! Bilbo! Come!" called out Thorin. "Yes, allow the invisible ones come forth!" called out Sara, as she approached them. "Sara, what's got into you lately?" asked Thorin softly. "First tell me what's gotten into you." said Sara. "Nothing is wrong with me, Sara. Its you that is having a problem! What's wrong?" asked Thorin. "Are you saying that I'm having a problem?! No! I'm not having the problem, okay? I'm just sick of being the invisible one alright? If I wasn't really wanted on this quest, I could just go home now!" snapped Sara.

Thorin fell silent. "Sara." said Thorin. Sara turned her back on him.

"Look, I'm sorry Sara. You know you still have that surprise coming from me once we get the dragon out of here!" said Thorin, brushing his hand gently on Sara's cheek. "Yes, I remember you telling me of the surprise!" said Sara, softly. Thorin pulled Sara close to him. "I would never forget you, you know that Sara. Don't you think I would ignore you. I would never ignore you." said Thorin firmly. Sara nodded. Then she looked at the walls of Thorin's home. "Thorin, this place is beautiful! Oh!" gasped Sara. "You think its beautiful now? You just wait until we rebuilt and redecorate!" grinned Thorin.

Sara smiled. "What's that!" Bilbo pointed at something on the wall. "And that is why you are here, Mister Baggins." said Thorin. Bilbo looked at Thorin and the dwarves with a puzzled look. "You go down and look for the Arkenstone, and bring it to Thorin. Just please, try not to wake the dragon!" said Balin. Bilbo nodded. And he walked down and entered the treasure room. "Do you think he'll find it?" asked Sara. "Bilbo? Yes, he'll find it. I have faith in him!" said Thorin. Sara grinned. Suddenly, within less than a hour, she could hear a deep voice talking. _Shit! Bilbo woken the dragon! We're in for it now, _Sara thought.

Sara tried not to show any fear in front of Thorin and the dwarves.

Suddenly, Thorin stood up and walked down towards to the treasure room. Sara followed Thorin. Suddenly to her shock and horror, as Bilbo approached Thorin, Thorin withdrawn his sword in front of the hobbit, stopping him. "For Pete's Sake Thorin, what are you doing?!" shrieked Sara. Thorin glared at her. "This doesn't concern you, woman! BACK OFF!" roared Thorin. Tears streaming down Sara's face. She could see plainly this wasn't Thorin at all, she could tell that Thorin isn't himself now. "The Arkenstone, where is it? Did you find it?" asked Thorin. "No, I haven't found it. I'm sorry." Bilbo replied (and also lied to Thorin, because he indeed had the Arkenstone in his pocket as they spoke).

"Sara?" asked Balin, noticing the tears in Sara's eyes, now in stunned silence. "Is she okay?" asked Dwalin. "I don't know. Sara, snap back to it! We have a dragon on our hands, we have to find a way of getting him out of our hair." said Balin, gently. "Its happening to him, Balin. Its like I hardly know him!" said Sara softly. "Sara." began Balin. Balin then turned to Thorin Sara had done some thinking. Maybe if she would sacrifice herself as a prisoner, she would convince the dragon to leave Erebor. Although, it would set up Lake Town as a target with Fili and Kili still remaining there.

Sara decided she had to do what she had to do. "Sara, where are you going?" asked Thorin. "I got this, Thorin. I'll be right back." said Sara. "SARA! But the dragon's there!" called out Dwalin. But Sara ignored them. "No, Sara! Don't do this!" shouted Thorin. "Hey you! Dragon! Over here!" called out Sara. Smaug turned to Sara. "Oh, I see there is also a human involved in this too! Are you a Lake Town human?" asked Smaug. "No, I'm a United States of America human! Smaug, I came to offer you a deal, if you are willing to accept this proposal." said Sara.

Thorin and the other dwarves listened attentively to Sara's words with the dragon. "If you take me as your prisoner, will you free the dwarves, give them their kingdom, and leave Erebor?" said Sara. "WHAT?! Has the woman lost her mind?!" snapped Gloin. Thorin and the other dwarves bowed their heads. They couldn't believe they are hearing this. "Mm…sounds like a very decent proposal. So if you send me to Lake Town, I will get my dinner?" said Smaug. "Yes?" said Sara, trying to hide back tears as she thought of Fili and Kili. _Oh god, what have I done? _Sara thought.

Smaug grinned.

"Then it is a deal! Come, I will show you to your room where you'll be staying, woman! Climb on my back!" said Smaug. Sara nodded and climbed on Smaug's back. "Sara, do you know what you're doing?!" cried out Bilbo. "Bilbo, trust me on this. I know what I'm doing." said Sara. "No, you don't know what you're doing, woman! You have lost your mind! Get down from there!" shouted Thorin. "I'm sorry Thorin, I can't. I'm Smaug's prisoner now." said Sara. "DAMN IT!" barked Thorin.

Thorin, Bilbo and the dwarves watched the dragon and Sara leave. They shortly arrived at a long hall way with many doors. Sara climbed off of Smaug's back and stood in the hall way. "You go into that main door ahead of you! Lock it from the outside before you enter!" said Smaug. Sara nodded. Sara entered the room after locking the door from the outside. "Now, its time to hunt for some dinner!" grinned Smaug, and he left the hall way. Not only he had left the hallway, but he left the Mountain as well.

"The dragon! He's leaving the Mountain! He's making his way to Lake Town-Oh Mahal! Fili and Kili! They're still in Lake Town!" exclaimed Dwalin, his eyes widened in horror. Thorin shown no expression of his concerns of Fili and Kili.

All he wanted to focus on is to continue looking for the Arkenstone. "You don't seem all to concerned about your nephews, Thorin. The dragon is heading their direction!" said Balin. But Thorin didn't reply, and he continued looking for the Arkenstone. "Thorin, answer me when I'm talking to you!" snapped Balin. But Thorin continued to ignore Balin. Balin bowed his had sadly. _It has gotten him, _Balin thought sadly, wiping away a tear.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Meanwhile, Sara sitting in the room. She constantly beating herself up for her decision she made with the dragon. She felt like she not only betrayed Thorin, but the entire company as well, since Fili and Kili are still in Lake Town, and the dragon now making his way there. Sara sat and wept openly. "What have I gotten myself into? Why? Why me, Lord? WHY?!" sobbed Sara. "Hey, hey, hey! I don't know how you managed to get here, and I don't know you, but please calm yourself down! Whatever it is you've done, isn't worth getting all upset over." spoken up a female voice.

Sara turned to find the source of the woman's voice. When she did, she saw a dwarf woman with long dark hair, flowing passed her shoulders, a small beard on her chin, her blue eyes shining. "A dwarf woman! How did you get here?" asked Sara in surprise. "Smaug brought me here from Ered Luin. He told me since I'm related to the Durin dwarves, he would hold me prisoner." said the dwarf woman. Sara couldn't believe whom she is looking at. The dwarf woman is none other than Thorin's sister, Dis, herself! 

"You must me Dis, daughter of Thrain, grand daughter of Thror!" said Sara. "How do you know this?" asked Dis, looking at Sara with a puzzled look. "Dis, my name is Sara Johnson, and I am a member of your brother's company. In fact, they are here as we speak. Thorin is looking for the Arkenstone still, as far as know. I voluntarily sacrificed myself as a prisoner to set free the dwarves and the kingdom of Erebor, although I feel the decision was not a good one because Fili and Kili is still-!" began Sara, and the woman broke down in front of Dis.

"Fili and Kili are still in Lake Town, Kili's on the verge of dying and the dragon is making his way there now as part of the deal of freeing the dwarves and Erebor! Oh god, Dis! I'm so sorry! I've endangered your sons, Thorin's nephews! It was the most difficult decision I had to make!" sobbed Sara. "Sara, Sara! That is the most bravest decisions anyone could make! Sometimes you have to make sacrifices, especially when it comes for the freedom of one's kingdom. My sons can handle themselves, and I'm highly positive they will return to the Mountain once Kili heals up. They will be fine, Sara." said Dis, gently.

"How would you know this?" asked Sara. "A mother's instinct!" grinned the dwarf woman. The two women sat down in silence for a little while. Then Sara broke the silence.

"We need to find a way out of here!" said Sara. "I know a way of doing that!" said Dis. "What is that?" asked Sara. Dis began pounding on the door. "HELP! GET US OUT OF HERE!" screamed Dis. Sara shrugged. _Not much of an idea, but it will work, _Sara thought, and she joined in with Dis, banging on the door, and yelled along with her. Meanwhile Thorin was guiding the dwarves as they explored the kingdom a little bit. Suddenly, they could hear two female voices yelling. "Where are those voices coming from? One of them sounds like Sara!" said Dori.

"Its coming from the door down there! I'll go and set them free. But I wonder who the other person is?" said Thorin, as they approached the door where the voices are coming from. Suddenly, Thorin opens the door. Sara came out first, and Thorin and the others weren't prepared for who they were about to see walk out following Sara. "You're late, brother!" snapped Dis, folding her arms across her chest. "DIS!" exclaimed Thorin, his eyes widened in delight. Sara smiled. "Yes, its me, Thorin!" smiled Dis, and she hugged her older brother.

"But how? I thought you were still in Ered Luin!" said Thorin. "Smaug brought me here." explained Dis.

Thorin lead everyone into the dining hall where they had supper. Dis constantly sang or said praises of Sara and her brave decision of her deal with Smaug. Thorin sat silently. At first, he was angry at Sara for this decision, as well as the other dwarves, but then they realized it was a very difficult decision and a brave one, especially all Sara wanted to do is help save their home. Sara barely touched the food on her plate, and she still looked sad. Sara stood up. "I feel like I'm in the way, so I'm just going to let you all have your happy reunion. I just don't belong." said Sara.

But before Sara left the dining area, Thorin quickly approached Sara and stopped her. "Sara, you just stop right there, do not leave this dining area." said Thorin. "Why?" asked Sara. "What is it going to take to convince to you that you done no wrong? You belong with us, Sara. I don't what made you or possess you to think of this! But you are wrong! You belong with us! We-WE belong together! Sara, I love you! I love you more than life itself." said Thorin. "Do you love me more than the Arkenstone?" asked Sara. She couldn't believe she asked that.

Dis chuckled. _I really like Sara, now that's telling him! _Dis thought.

Thorin couldn't believe Sara had asked this question. "I-I-well-I have to think about it." said Thorin quickly. "You have to think about it! You have to think about it? Really, Thorin?" said Sara. "Alright, alright, I love you more than the Arkenstone okay?" said Thorin. "There, that' s much better! I love you too, Thorin!" said Sara. Thorin smiled, and he kissed Sara on the lips. After eating supper, Thorin turned to Sara. "Sara, I promised I would give you your surprise. And now its time for that surprise!" said Thorin, smiling.

"Oh, how I love surprises!" chirped Sara. Sara, and everyone else followed Thorin into the treasure room. "Sara, there is something I've been wanting to ask you. In fact, now is the perfect time for me to ask you." said Thorin. Suddenly to Sara's surprise, Thorin knelt before Sara. Everyone smiled as they watched this, and Dis grinned, her eyes lit up with delight. "Sara Johnson, I have loved you since the day we met. You have shown me things that made my head spin, and you have made me a better person!" began Thorin. "Not much better yet!" mumbled Balin. Thorin looked at Balin. "She's working on it!" hissed Thorin.

"Sara Alexandria Johnson, will you marry me, become my wife and Queen?" asked Thorin. Sara smiled brightly. "Yes Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, I will marry you!" said Sara.

Thorin grinned. "You have made me the happiest dwarf in Middle Earth!" said Thorin, as he placed a diamond ring on Sara's finger. "WOA! Now that's a rock! Olivia would shit if she saw this ring!" exclaimed Sara. Everyone laughed. "That's my Sara!" laughed Sara. "Hey Look! Fili and Kili, Oin and Bofur are here!" exclaimed Ori. "My sons? Are here?!" exclaimed Dis, quickly standing up. And it was Fili who noticed his mother running to them. "Mother!" cried out Fili and Kili together. "My sons!" cried out Dis, as she embraced them.

"How are you feeling, my dear Kili? Your friend Sara told me you have been ill!" said Dis. "I'm doing better now. Thanks to Captain Tauriel, she healed me! She's a wood elf, see, and she's very beautiful and kind! She is not like the other wood elves. She wants to be friends with us dwarves. In fact, she's here with us too. But I'm not sure Uncle Thorin is going to be all to pleased of this, however." said Kili. "Yes, I have a feeling that your Uncle will hit the roof on this." said Dis, gravely. "But not really if I tell him that she healed me." said Kili. Dis smiled. "Yes, maybe he'll understand once you give him a full explanation." said Dis.

Meanwhile, Bilbo approached Sara. "Sara, Gandalf wants to speak with the two of us outside the front gate. He has sent me to tell you this." said Bilbo.

"Gandalf? Wanting to talk to me? But why?" asked Sara. "He didn't say. Just follow me out to the Front Gate." said Bilbo. Sara nodded and she followed the hobbit outside, finding themselves at the Front Gate. Standing ahead of them was Gandalf the Grey. "Do you still have it, Bilbo?" asked the wizard. "Yes, I do. Right in my pocket!" said Bilbo. And to Sara's shock and dismay, Bilbo took out the Arkenstone from his pocket. "What is the meaning of this, Bilbo? Bilbo, you lied to Thorin! You told him you didn't have it!" snapped Sara.

"Sara, I had to do what I had to do, to save Thorin from the sickness." said Bilbo. "In which is why I have asked you out here, Sara. Because you too, are part of this plan." said Gandalf. "What do you mean?" snapped Sara. "What I mean is that you will be delivering the Arkenstone to Bard as part of a negotiation with him and Thranduil, and the Treasure of Erebor." said Gandalf. "WHAT?! Have you lost your mind, Gandalf? No, no! I cannot do this, Gandalf. I'm not going to betray Thorin of this. I just accepted Thorin's proposal of marriage, I'm not going to ruin this for him or our marriage." snapped Sara.

"Do you want to save Thorin or are you just going to let him succumb into the sickness, and the quest will fail all together?" asked Gandalf.

"Listen to him, Sara. He's right." said a female voice behind her. Sara turned and saw Dis approaching them. _I cannot believe Dis, Thorin's own sister is involved in this! _Sara thought. "Sara, there is no other way, and this, this is the only way! We've always trusted Gandalf's intentions and Bilbo's. And we agreed that this is the only way to do this." said Fili, as he and Kili stood in front of Sara. "We're behind you one hundred percent on this. And Balin agrees with this move. But we must keep this quiet." said Dis.

"I really don't know, guys." said Sara, bowing her head. "I know what you are fearing, Sara. You fear that you will lose Thorin's trust and love for you. But remember this, in time, it will pass, and he will forgive you! Not to mention he's got me to deal with!" said Dis, placing her hand gently on Sara's shoulder. Sara looked into the sky. This situation made it quite difficult for Sara to face Thorin for the remainder of the evening. But she realized this was the only way, and she had to do this. Finally, Sara came to a decision.

"I'll do this. I will take the Arkenstone to Bard. Bilbo, would you mind escorting me to the camp of the Men and Elves?" asked Sara. Bilbo smiled. "Don't mind if I do!" said Bilbo, taking Sara's arm, and the two climbed down the Mountain.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

An hour later, Sara and Bilbo returned to the Mountain. They arrived in time for supper. Sara had remained quiet during the entire time, which brought up concerns to Thorin. Thorin looked at Sara. "Sara, why aren't you eating? And you've been rather quiet lately! Are you okay?" asked Thorin. "I'm fine, Thorin." said Sara quietly. Even Dis and the others remained silent as they watched Thorin observing Sara. "Why can't Sara just tell him the truth now?" whispered Fili. "Because if she tell him now, things will get pretty bad. Its best that we should wait when Bard and Thranduil arrives." Dis whispered back.

"This isn't going to end well." said Kili sadly. "Kili, don't worry. You let me deal with your Uncle's actions. I will see to that he will not banish Sara. Because I won't let him." said Dis. Later after supper, Sara felt tired and she wanted to bed down early, and she went to her quarters that Thorin had arranged for her. She didn't realize she had been followed. As she entered her room and sat on the bed, she could hear heavy footsteps. Sara looked up and there stood Thorin looking at her. "Sara, I'm worried about you! Are you sure you're okay? Is there a problem you need to work out?" asked Thorin gently, as he sat down next to Sara on the bed.

"Thorin, I really cannot talk about this right now." said Sara. "Sara, it couldn't be that bad can it?" asked Thorin. Sara had to come up with something quick, some type of lie. "Well there is one. I missed my period. I supposed to start my menstrual cycle this month, and it didn't happen. That's what I am worried about." said Sara. "Oh-Sara-that means you could be pregnant!" smiled Thorin. "I'm not going to jump to conclusions just yet, Thorin. I'm not sure if I am pregnant or not." said Sara. "I will have Oin examine you tomorrow morning." said Thorin.

_Sara, you make one lousy liar. You could've thought of something much better than that, _thought Sara. "Well, here you rest. We'll figure all this out tomorrow morning. Good night, my love!" whispered Thorin as he tucked Sara in the blankets, kissing her cheek. "Good night, Thorin! I love you!" said Sara. "I love you too, Sara!" said Thorin, as he left Sara's room. The next morning, Sara was woken up by Dis. "Come, Sara. Get dressed quickly. Bard and Thranduil has arrived at the Front Gate." said Dis. "Oh god, I'm dreading this." moaned Sara.

"I know you're dreading this day to come, Sara. But you have to face the music." said Dis. "I'm sorry Dis, I'm not leaving this room. I cannot do this." said Sara.

"Sara Alexandria, you're going to face the truth!" said a familiar voice entering Sara's room. Sara looked up and there stood Olivia. "OLIVIA!" exclaimed Sara, and the two sisters embraced. "Everyone told me what is going on. Sara, you have to face Thorin on this one. Dis and I will take care of him." said Olivia. "I hope so. Well here goes." sighed Sara, and the three women leave Sara's room. By the time they reached the Front Gate, Thorin was already exchanging heated words with Bard and Thranduil, and she could hear voices yelling back and forth.

But then Bard held up an item, that at first ended the yelling. "Recognize this, Thorin? Maybe this will help change your mind, in sharing the Treasure with us. If you do this, we will return this back to you." said Bard. But Thorin ignored the proposal all together, and instead, he continued his anger and rage. "How come you by it?!" barked Thorin. Now dead silence fell. "I gave it to him, Thorin. Bilbo was the one the kept it, and I was the one that took the jewel to Bard." spoken up Sara softly. "No-no! Please don't say this is true, Sara!" yelled Thorin, anger flashing in his eyes, glaring at Sara, as Sara backed away in fear.

"Thorin, she only done this for your own good." said Dis.

"You're involved in this too, DIS?!" screamed Thorin. "And we are too. Gandalf and Bilbo are right, this is the only way we can save you, Uncle." said Kili. "Everybody has turned against me!" roared Thorin as he angrily paced back and forth. "All of you, leave my Mountain now!" demanded Thorin. "NO!" said Dis, now standing directly in front of her brother, her face right in his face. "Let me tell you something brother, we are only truly to help you not hinder you!" said Dis. "Your sister is right. In the meantime, there are other things to worry about. We have an army of orcs and goblins making their way to the Mountain as we speak. By tomorrow afternoon, is when we will have the battle." said Gandalf.

"And what do you suggest we should do, old man?" asked Thorin. "We're going to have a meeting in the Great Hall. Also send for your cousin in the Iron Hills." said Gandalf. Thorin turned to Bilbo. "You-you need to go home or I'll strangle you, you traitorous fur ball!" barked Thorin. "Thorin, you even lay one hand on Bilbo, I swear I'll slap you into next week!" screamed Sara. "Hand me over the ring. The wedding is off!" snarled Thorin. "No-no, Thorin, you don't mean that!" cried out Sara. "I meant every word of it! Hand it over, Sara!" snapped Thorin.

Sadly, Sara took off the ring, handing it to Thorin. Sara bolted back inside the Mountain. Dis and the others watched Sara bolt away sadly. "You're an ass hole!" barked Dis at Thorin. "Lets go and get this meeting started." said Gandalf. "As long as the Elf doesn't come." growled Thorin. "He's coming, so deal with it." said the wizard. "Is Sara going to be alright?" asked Tauriel to Dis and Kili. "I don't know. Olivia's going after her now. We better follow them to see if Sara's okay." said Dis.

Meanwhile, Sara made her way into a drawing room closing the double doors behind her. In her hand was a small viol with purple liquid that she put together last night. She had already prepared for this. Inside the vial, the purple liquid was poison. As tears streamed down her face, Sara took the vial and drank the liquid. A few minutes after drinking the liquid, Sara collapsed to the floor, dropping the vial from her hand. No sooner after this happened, Dis and Olivia and Balin entered the room, and they found Sara on the floor. "SARA!" cried out Olivia, running to her sister.

Dis and Balin noticed a vial close to Sara's hand. "Great heaven's above! She drunk poison! She tried to take her own life!" exclaimed Balin sadly.

"No, no!" screamed Olivia, as she shook Sara gently to get her to wake up. "Sara, open your eyes! Come on, open your damn eyes!" shrieked Olivia. "Olivia, she drank poison. And the only way to help through this is to have Oin pump her stomach. Dis please send for Oin, and Thorin, if he likes this or not." said Balin. Dis nodded, and she left the parlor room. She quickly entered the Great Hall, and the meeting was already drawing to a close. "Oin, its Sara. She drunk so poison, and she is out cold. You have to pump her stomach to bring her back." said Dis quickly. "WHAT? Sara, drunk some poison? What was she trying to do?" gasped Dwalin.

"She was trying to take her own life, Dwalin." said Dis gravely. Gandalf bowed his head. Thorin stood there, remaining silent and emotionless at first. "And you, you are the cause of this!" snapped Dis glaring at Thorin. "Sara." said Thorin quietly. "I hope you're proud of yourself, Thorin Oakenshield. You not only lost a close friend, but someone whom you were supposed to marry!" snapped Dis. "Can I go and see her?" asked Thorin. "You can go and see her after Oin works with her. He's pumping her stomach now." said Dis.

Thorin stood up. "I need to go for some fresh air." said Thorin.

Thorin walked away from the others and he made his way out to the balcony. _What have I done? The one person I'm going to marry, I pushed her away from me, all because-of the gold-and now I may never see my beloved Sara again, _Thorin thought. He could feel tears swelling in his eyes, and suddenly, he just broke down, falling to his knees, weeping quietly. Balin came out, and he found Thorin weeping. The older dwarf approached his friend. "You knew this was bound to happen, Thorin. You allowing greed to take control of you, and the consequences that follow from this." said Balin.

"You don't have to remind me, Balin. I know!" snapped Thorin, wiping away a tear from his eye. "I came to tell you the good news. Oin has pumped Sara's stomach, and she's coming back to his. Dis and Tauriel teamed together on an antidote, and she's drinking it now." said Balin. "Has she asked for me?" asked Thorin. "No, she hasn't." said Balin. "Oh." said Thorin sadly. "If you want to go and see her, you can." said Balin. "I'll go and see her." said Thorin, standing up.

Thorin and Balin entered in the Mountain, and went into the parlor room. "Well, well, well! Look who decided to show up? Mister Turn coat!" said Olivia sarcastically.

"Olivia, the words I said of your sister, it was uncalled for. She was only doing what is best for me, and I ignored it. It was because of my greed and selfishness that pulled her away from me I have hurt her, and I will never forgive myself for this." said Thorin. "Greed is the root of all evil, Thorin. Everyone should've known that! Its one of the deadly sins! Didn't you know you could go to Hell for that?!" snapped Olivia. Everyone looked at Olivia in shock. Thorin remained silent.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" asked Thorin. "I don't know Thorin." said Olivia with a shrug. Oin walked over to Thorin. "She'll be awake shortly, and she will be able to talk and function normally. Thorin, I suggest you have a lot of kissing up to do with her when she does wake." said the grey haired dwarf, glaring at his leader. Thorin sighed. Everyone left the room, leaving Thorin alone in the room with Sara. Thorin sat and waited for Sara to waken. It seemed like hours that Sara is still out.

Suddenly, Sara woke up. She noticed she was in the parlor room. "Where am I?" asked Sara softly. "You're in the parlor room of the kingdom, Sara." said a deep voice. Sara looked over at the sound of the voice, and there she saw Thorin looking at her.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Get away from me!" screamed Sara backing away from Thorin. "Sara, its me, Thorin!" said Thorin, startled by Sara's words. "You're not the same Thorin I know!" said Sara. "What are you saying, Sara? I am the same Thorin, you know!" gasped Thorin. "No, you're not! You hate me, you banished me from your kingdom, and you called off our wedding. What does that tell you? You HATE ME!" screamed Sara. "Sara, calm down. I wasn't myself when I told you those words, don't heed them! I realized that you, Bilbo and the others were trying to help me!" said Thorin gently.

Sara looked into Thorin's sad blue eyes, and she noticed tears running down his face. "Sara, why? Why did you try to take your own life? It doesn't make things any better, you know that." said Thorin, taking Sara's hands. "I felt like you no longer loved me, and I would have no reason to live, if we never married or got together." said Sara. "Sara, I said before I was not myself earlier, and I apologize for the harsh words I said to you at the Gate. Please, Sara, forgive me." said Thorin. "I don't know, Thorin. I'm going to talk to Gandalf, and see if he'll send me and Olivia back home." said Sara.

"You're going to really leave me? No, Sara, don't!" protested Thorin. "You done this to yourself, Thorin. You've brought this to yourself. You don't deserve me. You deserve your gold. Go ahead and wallow in your treasure, marry it instead." said Sara coldly. "Sara-don't do this!" pleaded Thorin. "I gave you an option, Thorin, and apparently you chosen greed over someone you really love. And now I can give you what you want. I hope you're happy. This is good bye, Thorin." said Sara, standing up, preparing to leave the parlor room. "Sara, no, no! Don't do this! This cannot happen this way! Sara, come back please!" cried out Thorin.

As Sara walked away from Thorin, tears streamed down her face. _What am I doing? I'm rejecting Thorin, after he is apologizing to me. Turn back, Sara, go back to him before its too late, _Sara thought. Sara stopped walking. From behind her, she could hear harp music. Sara slowly turned, and she entered the parlor room. There, she saw Thorin sitting at his harp, playing the instrument gently, and humming softly at first. Shortly, Thorin started to sing, his baritone rising above the beautiful cascading music of the harp, flowing from the large fingers of the dwarf.

Thorin sang of how he felt for Sara, and how he regret the harsh words he had said to her.

He also sang that if he lost her, he didn't know what he'll do. Sara listened attentively, and her heart began to race. She realized the dwarf really truly loved her in spite of the gold sickness slowly forming him. Sara begin to feel weak again, and she sat down across from Thorin, as she continued to watch Thorin sing and play his harp. When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, Thorin ended his song. Thorin turned to Sara. He saw her smiling at him. Thorin approached her, sitting down next to her. "Thorin!" whispered Sara, and she wrapped her arms around the dwarf's waist, burying her head on Thorin's broad chest.

"Sara, I love you. I will always love you! Say you will still marry me!" whispered Thorin. "I will still marry you!" replied Sara. "Here, this belongs to you." said Thorin, and returned the engagement ring to Sara, slipping it on her fingers. Sara smiled. Thorin leaned towards her, gently covering his lips over hers, and kissing her slowly and passionately. The two didn't realize Fili and Kili were nearby, and the peeked into the parlor room, and they saw Thorin and Sara kissing passionately. "YES!" said Fili and Kili together quietly. "Good, I'm glad they didn't hear us." said Kili. "We better get out of here before they notice." said Fili.

And the brothers quickly left the room.

When the kiss broke, Thorin and Sara looked at each other. "I thought I heard whispering from outside the room." said Sara. "I thought I heard whispering too. Lets go and see where its coming from." said Thorin. By the time Sara and Thorin left the parlor room, there was no one there. Thorin and Sara shrugged and they went and joined the others in another part of the kingdom. They entered the Great Hall hand in hand, and everyone smiled as they entered. "Hey! The two of you made up! Its about bloody time!" chirped Fili. Olivia ran to Sara.

"You and I need to have a little chat!" said Olivia firmly. "I do believe a sister lecture is in order?" smiled Sara. "Yes! Come with me!" said Olivia. Thorin chuckled. Sara followed Olivia away from the others. "Have you lost your mind, Sara? You know well as much as anyone else that suicide isn't a way out! What possessed you to think like that?" snapped Olivia. "Olivia, its all over now, I don't want to discuss this anymore, okay?" said Sara, kindly. Olivia. "But you had me worried, Sara." said Olivia softly.

Sara took her sister's hand. "I know, and I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't mean to scare all of you, in fact." said Sara. "It doesn't matter now, all it matters is that you are safe and you're alright." said Olivia.

"I still have some poison inside of me, Olivia. Its going to take a little bit for me to heal from it. At times I will get weak and tired, and here soon I'm going to be ready for bed." said Sara. Olivia nodded, and they went back and joined the others. By the time they returned to the dwarves, the women noticed all the dwarves each had a musical instrument, Thorin too, with his harp. "Be prepared for some beautiful music!" smiled Thorin. Olivia and Sara sat down. Olivia sat with Fili, whom was positioning his fiddle, while Olivia sat next to Thorin, who sat down at his harp, positioning his large fingers on the silver strings.

Soon as Thorin struck the harp, the other dwarves joined in with Thorin on the music. Thorin and the dwarves played instrumentally for a little while. Suddenly to Sara and Olivia's surprise, Thorin started to sing, followed by the other dwarves, singing a old dwarven tune:

_**The world was young, the mountains green**_

_**No stain yet on the Moon was seen**_

_**No words were laid on stream or stone,**_

_**When Durin woke and walked alone.**_

_**Her named the nameless hills and dells;**_

_**He drank from yet untasted wells**_

_**He stooped and looked in Mirrormere,**_

_**And saw crown of stars appear,**_

_**As gems upon a silver thread,**_

_**Above the shadow of his head.**_

When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, the song ended. Dis, Olivia, Sara applauded as Thorin and the dwarves concluded their song. Thorin walked over to Sara, as the other dwarves continued to play music, this time, more upbeat music. "That is beautiful, Thorin. All of you sing and play so good together." said Sara. "Thank you. Come with me, Sara. I have a special place I want to show you!" said Thorin. "What is it?" asked Sara.

"Well since you need your rest, and I need my rest, I know a place where we both can get our rest, and spend time alone together at the same time!" said Thorin. Sara nodded, and she followed Thorin. Shortly, they arrived in a hallway standing in front of a large door. "This is my old room, where I sleep in. Follow me." said Thorin, as he guided Sara into his bed quarters. The room was quite large, and in the center of the room was a large bed with red curtains tied on four bed poles.

"Oh Thorin, your room is beautiful!" said Sara in awe as she walked around the room. Suddenly, she noticed a small harp sitting in the corner of the room. "My goodness, Thorin! How many harps do you own?" exclaimed Sara with a chuckle. "Three. I still have one that is left behind in Bilbo's home that I brought with me from Ered Luin." Thorin replied with a smile. Sara sat on the bed. "You don't mind if I get undressed, so I can be more comfortable?" asked Sara. "Sara, go ahead and get undressed!" said Thorin. Sara nodded.

She took notice that Thorin started to undress too. Sara climbed into bed as Thorin was still undressing. After Thorin finished, he climbed into bed beside Sara, and he drew her close to him. Sara could feel Thorin's broad chest pressing on her, and she enjoyed every minute of it.

"I got you in my arms now, Sara, my love. You know this could be our last night together!" said Thorin. "Lets make the best of the rest of the night!" whispered Sara. Thorin smiled. "You are right, we should do that!" said Thorin, leaning towards her, and he placed his lips gently on Sara's, kissing her slowly and passionately. As they kissed, Thorin took his right hand, gently caressing Sara's face gently first, and then reaching down to her neck, pretty soon, his large hand covered Sara's breasts.

Sara had been waiting for a long time of this. This was the most intimate she ever had encountered with Thorin. An hour later, after a while of love making, Sara laid her head on Thorin's chest as Thorin held her. "I swear, I'll never say or do anything to hurt you again, I hope you know that, Sara." said Thorin, the tone in his voice serious. "I know, Thorin. I love you." whispered Sara. "I love you too, Sara." said Thorin softly, as he gently kissed Sara's cheek. Sara's eyes slowly closed as she could hear Thorin humming softly to himself.

Sara drifted off to sleep to the sound of Thorin's deep baritone voice humming in her ears.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next morning, Thorin and the dwarves prepared for battle. Since Sara was starting to feel ill again, Thorin suggested the women should stay behind in the Mountain while they are gone off to Battle. Olivia nodded. "How would we know if all of you will be okay or not?" asked Sara. "I already given special orders to Gandalf, the men and elves to inform you. Listen Sara, I can't guarantee anything of returning home in one piece. I may not even make it." said Thorin, gravely.

"Don't say that Thorin, of course you'll make it. Olivia and I will make sure of that, and with the help of Captain Tauriel!" said Sara. "Sara, please no. If my body falls in battle, it is meant for it to happen!" said Thorin. "Thorin, don't say this! What about us? What about our marriage, and our future?!" snapped Sara. "Sara, it all depends of how the battle ends. Remember Sara, I'll think of you. Someday, I will return. But in the meantime! Good bye for now!" said Thorin, kissing Sara gently on the lips. Thorin and the dwarves walked away, leaving Sara standing there in tears. "You better come back!" said Sara.

Dis had been great company with Olivia and Sara, and the three of them talked like old friends. And there were a few times where all three women would break down, if one talked about a special memory of their past that means a lot to them. Several hours later, the girls waited patiently hoping for the return of the dwarves. Suddenly, several dwarves entered, but it was Dain and his dwarves. "DAIN!" exclaimed Dis, standing up running to her cousin. Dain looked at Dis, with a grave face. "Thorin, how is he?" asked Dis.

"I fear he's not boding well at all, Dis. I'm so sorry." said Dain. "No, no! Please don't say he's dying!" cried out Sara. "He's in the tent, and elven healers are working on him now, alongside with Captain Tauriel and Thranduil." said Dain. "My sons, how are they?" asked Dis. "We haven't heard any news of young Fili and Kili." said Dain, sadly. "Oh, Mahal!" gasped Dis, and she sat down, tears streaming down her face. "Sara, where are you going?" called out Olivia. "I'm going to Thorin!" Sara called back. "No, lassie! Its far too dangerous for you to out there right now. Someone will send for you." said Dain.

"But I must see Thorin, I MUST!" shouted Sara. "Sara, someone will send for you, if there is any more signs of life from Thorin, or if Thorin sends for you." said Olivia.

"Why don't you all understand I really need to see him?!" shrieked Sara. "Sara, calm down! Please!" said Olivia. "I know you really want to see Thorin, Sara. But in the meantime, you must wait until he sends for you." said Dis. "But I cannot wait! I'm pregnant!" cried out Sara. Olivia, Dis, and Dain looked at each other. "You're pregnant?! How did you find this out?!" exclaimed Olivia. "I know why I've been feeling so sick, I mean besides giving myself that poison which that doesn't count. But feeling sick afterwards." said Sara.

"Sara, in your condition, you should wait until you're being sent for." said Dis. "Okay. I'll wait." said Sara softly. "Congratulations, Sara. Of course receiving the news at a very unconventional time." said Olivia. "I'm sure the others will be thrilled to hear this! Congratulations, Miss Sara!" smiled Dain. "Thank you, Dain!" said Sara Three or four hours went by, Gandalf arrives, and to Sara's surprise, the wizard didn't look sad at all. But Gandalf didn't come alone: Four dwarves carried in Thorin, whom still awake, and laid him gently on a lounging chair sitting up. "THORIN!" cried out Sara.

One of the dwarves who helped carry Thorin, was Dwalin. Gandalf looked at Sara. "It was the elves who healed him. Mostly Tauriel and Thranduil." said Gandalf.

Thranduil and Tauriel, also in the room looked at Sara and smiled. "Oh, thank you two for everything! You have no idea how much this means to me!" said Sara, and she hugged both elves. "Where's Fili and Kili?" asked Sara. "We still haven't heard any news from the young lads." said Thranduil sadly. Tauriel wiped a tear from her eye. Sara sighed. "Sara! Come, sit with me!" called out Thorin. Sara smiled at the dwarf, and she walked over to him and sat beside him on the lounging chair.

"Thorin, I'm so glad you're okay!" said Sara softly as she gently hugged him. "This may surprise you, Sara, but my old feelings for the elves have changed. Not only Beorn came to save my life on the battlefield, but Thranduil came in as well. It was Thranduil who killed Azog." said Thorin. "And I take it, it was Beorn who killed Azog 's son Bolg?" said Sara. Thorin nodded. The two sat in silence for a while. "I wish I can find out what happened to my nephews. The rest of the company are on their way here. Dwalin is already here." said Thorin.

It was no sooner as Thorin said that, the remainder of the company arrive, but still minus Fili and Kili.

Balin smiled as he saw Thorin sitting up, with Sara at his side. "Master Balin!" smiled Sara. "Sara! Thorin! Laddie! You're safe!" exclaimed Balin, as he patting Thorin's back. "Any sign of Fili and Kili?" asked Thorin. Suddenly, Tauriel entered the room. "Great news! I have found Fili and Kili! They are safe! Kili however needs immediate healing, which is only minor and I will heal him myself. Fili has only a sprained ankle and bruises." said Tauriel. Fili and Kili entered, with Dis running to her sons. "I'm so glad you're both safe!" beamed Dis, as she hugged both of her sons. Tauriel smiled brightly.

She remembered the words Kili had said to Tauriel back in the dungeons how keeping his promise to her his mother. And she witnessed herself that Kili and Fili both had kept their promise. After Fili and Kili spoken to their mother for a little while, they walked over to Thorin, and talked to him for a little while. "I am going to call a peace treaty between the elves and dwarves!" announced Thorin. Tauriel smiled as she heard this, even Kili smiled. Kili walked over to Tauriel, taking the Elf Captain's hands. "You know what this means!" grinned Kili, looking at Tauriel.

"It means you and I can court! By the way, does your Uncle know about us yet?" asked Tauriel. "Well-sort of! Just very little." said Kili. "We should tell him! Now!" said Tauriel, grabbing Kili by the arm. "Hey! What's the hurry!" smiled Thorin. "Try not to run over Kili, Tauriel! He hates that." joked Sara. "We have something to tell you, Thorin. Kili and I both do." said Tauriel. "Uncle-don't get angry or anything-you see-ahem-Tauriel and I-well, we're courting!" said Kili, smiling sheepishly. "I already know that. You two had been courting since Lake Town." said Thorin, smiling.

"How do you know that?" asked Kili. Thorin smiled. "I know. I am happy for the both of you!" said Thorin. Tauriel and Kili looked at each other and smiled. Sara, took Thorin's hand. "It feels so nice that all of us are here together, safe." said Sara. "Look at my brother! He's playing a harp and singing to Olivia!" laughed Kili. Sara chuckled. "He's singing one of Olivia's favorite songs. How can he play that on a harp?" chuckled Sara. "It can be possible. You can play any song on a harp." said Thorin, grinning.

"Have you told Thorin your news yet?" asked Dis. "What news?" asked Sara. "Your pregnancy!" said Dis. "Oh that! Yes, yes! I'll tell him." said Sara.

"Tell me what?" asked Thorin. "Thorin, I found out something earlier and I have to tell you about this. I hope you don't get angry." said Sara. Sara felt afraid of telling Thorin of her pregnancy, especially with Thorin just recovering from his injuries, and worried he would get angry or disappointed. "Sara, just tell me. Its okay." said Thorin. "Thorin, we're going to have a baby!" said Sara, smiling brightly. "Well about them apples?! Congratulations, you two!" cheered Dain. Sara looked at Thorin. Thorin's face looked blank at first.

"Thorin? You're not going to jump up and down and hug me? This is good news!" said Sara.  
Dis and the others looked at each other in concern, this was just as they and Sara had feared.  
"Pregnant? And who in the hell I say is the father?!" snapped Thorin. "You are, you big oaf!" snapped Sara. "You're a liar! You cannot be pregnant!" snapped Thorin. "She's not lying, Thorin! She is pregnant!" barked Dis, angrily. "I will not stand for this. Please leave me at once!" snapped Thorin. "Fine I will! The child and I are leaving and we're not coming back!" screamed Sara. "Sara!" called out Olivia.

Sara went to her bed quarters, and she collapsed on the bed weeping heavily. She locked the door, preventing the others from entering.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Dis and Olivia began lashing out on Thorin. "I cannot believe you, Thorin! This was supposed to be a happy news, and you turn it into a negative? What is the problem here? Are you afraid of becoming a new father? I don't see how since you done a really good job help me raise Fili and Kili!" scorned Dis. "This is entirely different Dis. This is our own child we're speaking of. But there is more to it than that." snapped Thorin. "Is it because with the new child coming, it would take a way Fili being the next in line as heir? Thorin, the child will have years and years until it grows to become an adult. Fili and Kili can still be your heirs." said Dis, knowing this is what Thorin is mainly concerned about.

Thorin remained silent. "Uncle, you have nothing to worry about. You can do this." said Kili, giving his Uncle his support. "Sara is terribly upset now at your reaction, and I do believe you need to talk to her and tell her how you really feel of becoming a father. Isn't this what you wanted? To become King, get married and start a family?" asked Dis. "Well, I suppose." said Thorin softly. Thorin sat for a while, thinking over the words of his sister, and others. His heart ached, realizing that he indeed had upset Sara, and remembering the parting words Sara had said before going to her bed quarters. The thought of Sara leaving him, scared him. And he's bound not to let that happen.

Thorin stood up. "Where are you going, Thorin?" asked Dis. "I'm going to talk to Sara. I don't want her to leave me." said Thorin. "Wait Thorin! Are you sure you'll be able to walk up there? You're still recovering remember?" spoke up Oin. "I'll be fine, Master Oin." said Thorin quickly. "Thorin, I'll go and bring Sara down here so you can talk to her. You just sit down and rest." demanded Dis. "What happens if she won't come down?!" snapped Thorin. "Well then we'll just think of something!" shot back Dis.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Dis went up to Sara's bed chamber and knocked on the door. "Whoever it is, go away! I'm in no mood to talk to anyone right now!" Sara called out behind the door. "Sara, its me, Dis! Please open the door. Thorin wants to talk to you!" Dis called back to Sara. "I don't want to talk to him! He really hurt my feelings, Dis." snapped Sara. Dis sighed. _This is going to be a very long night, _the dwarf woman thought. "Come on, Sara! Thorin really needs to talk to you! Give him another chance. He wants to apologize to you!" said Dis.

"I'm still not going down there!" snapped Sara. "Sara, don't make me have to bring your sister up here!" Dis threatened. "Oh, gee, wow! Like I'm so scared of Olivia? What in the hell is Olivia going to do?" said Sara sarcastically. Dis felt extremely frustrated and she walked away from Sara's room. _Now that's marrying Thorin, she's starting to act like him! _Dis thought as she went down into the Great Hall to join the others. When they saw Dis enter, they noticed she looked frustrated. "No luck getting her to come down?" said Balin. "No! She refuses to come down! I tried everything!" snapped Dis, sitting down on a stool.

"Maybe I should give it a try. She'll listen to me!" spoke up Olivia. Olivia went up to Sara's bed chamber and knocked on the door. "Sara Michelle Johnson, you get your ass out of that bed, open this door up and go down there and talk to Thorin, NOW! Or else I'll break down this door myself!" shouted Olivia. "NO!" screamed Sara. "Fine then! You leave me no other choice. I'm going to get Dwalin to help me burst the door down!" shot back Olivia. At Olivia's remark, she could hear movement from behind the door.

Suddenly, the door opened. Sara stood in front of Olivia, her eyes blood shot from crying. "Are you happy now? Your planned worked, butt wipe!" hissed Sara. "You go and you talk to Thorin! He really needs to talk to you, by orders of your sister and the daughter of Thrain!" hissed Olivia. Sara sighed. "Fine." said Sara, and she followed Olivia down into the Great Hall, and they entered. Thorin still sat in the same spot. "Go and talk to him." said Dis. Sara nodded and walked over to Thorin. She sat down next to him. "So? You want to talk, lets talk!" said Sara grumpily, placing her hands on her hips.

"Sara, I owe you an apology for my reaction towards the news of your pregnancy. Its just this is all new to me!" said Thorin.

Sara remained silent, looking down at the floor. "I never been a father before, Sara. Although I've helped Dis raise Fili and Kili! But this is different, this is our own child, and honestly, I am very excited to have a child of my own alongside with my future wife!" said Thorin gently, placing his hand gently on Sara's cheek. "So you're not really angry at all? You're really happy for this?" said Sara. "Yes." said Thorin smiling, taking Sara's hands, pulling Sara close to him.

"Do you forgive me, Sara?" whispered Thorin. "I forgive you, Thorin!" smiled Sara. Thorin leaned towards Sara, kissing her gently on the lips. "Here, I have something to make it up to you. Balin has brought over my old harp. Ready to hear some beautiful harp music?" asked Thorin, reaching for his harp. Sara smiled. "Yes." said Sara. Thorin pulled the harp close to his shoulder and chest, positioning his fingers on the silver, glistening strings. Suddenly Thorin began to play, and started to sing, shortly after, as he plucked and strummed on the silver strings.

He sang of his love for Sara, the future of himself and Sara and the kingdom and of their child Sara is carrying. Thorin sung out of love, and his baritone voice filled with emotion as he sang. Sara felt her heart began to race as she listened to the beautiful deep vocals of her dwarf king.

Everyone else gathered around and listened to Thorin play his song. Fili, Kili, Dis, Dwalin and Balin smiled, they haven't heard their leader sing and play the harp in ages. "I wish I can play just like him!" sighed Fili. Kili laughed. "I seen that you played for Olivia on one of the harps you found among the treasure." said Kili. "According to Olivia, she said I was playing a little off key." said Fili with a shrug. "To be honest, Fee, you did. You still have a little work to do on the chords." said Kili. "Well then, Mister Harp Master! Lets go into that corner over there and show me what you know of!" shot back Fili.

And the two brothers walked away. When Thorin struck a final chord on his harp, the song ended, and everyone clapped their hands. Sara too clapped her hands and smiled brightly at her husband-to-be. Thorin turned to Sara. "You like it?" asked Thorin. "The song is very, very beautiful, Thorin!" said Sara softly as she leaned forward, right into his arms, pressing her body close to his chest. Thorin wrapped his arms around her. Sara could feel his broad chest rising and falling as he held her. "I love you, Sara." whispered Thorin. "I love you too, Thorin!" Sara replied, as she gently placed her lips on Thorin's kissing him slowly and passionately.

"Okay you two! Get a room!" called out Bofur. Everyone laughed, as the kiss between Thorin and Sara broke. "I'm going to leave you and the other dwarves to have your meeting in rebuilding Erebor! And I see that Bard and Thranduil is coming to join in on the meeting! Hello you guys!" called out Sara. "Good evening, Miss Johnson! Is it me, or you've gained weight?" asked Bard. "Have you been eating a lot?" asked the Elf King. "Eating for two, actually. I'm pregnant. Thorin and I are becoming parents!" smiled Sara. "Congratulations, Sara! I'm delighted to hear this news." smiled Thranduil.

"Congratulations, Sara!" smiled Bard. And so Thranduil, Thorin, and Bard went to join the other dwarves for their meeting. "Give me my heart pills, Thorin in the same room as the Elf King, what a shocker for today's news!" laughed Olivia. Sara chuckled. "They have forgiven each other, Olivia. Thorin told me it was Thranduil who saved him. And it was Thranduil and Tauriel who healed him." said Sara. "So they decided to let bygones be bygones?" asked Olivia. Sara nodded. To Sara's surprise, she saw a red haired dwarf, a few years younger than Kili approached Sara and Olivia.

"Allow me to introduce myself! I am Gimli son of Gloin, father told me I need to stay busy while the adults are talking. I don't understand it. I'm almost a full grown adult myself! My father said you girls need to entertain me for a while." said Gimli. Sara and Olivia laughed. "Gimli, son of Gloin! You are almost an adult now, they should let you part of the meeting." said Olivia. "They should've let me join them on the quest, but NO! Father insisted I should stay home with me mum!" huffed Gimli.

"Later, we're going to have a little chat with your father!" grinned Sara. "I sure could use a cold mug of ale right about now!" said Gimli. "On it!" called out Bofur, over hearing Gimli 's request. An hour or so later, the meeting ended, and everyone decided to socialize for a bit. "Your son is something, Gloin! He was telling me a joke about chickens." laughed Olivia. "He's very good at telling jokes. Now he's challenging Thranduil in a drinking contest." said Gloin, rolling his eyes. Olivia and Sara burst into rolling laughter. "Sister, come here for a minute!" said Olivia.

Sara walked over to Olivia. "What does this remind you of?" grinned Olivia softly. "Oh yes. Sixty years from now, you know who has a drinking contest with Legolas!" whispered Sara.

And both sisters laughed. "Hey giggle twins! What's so funny?" asked Kili. "Its nothing, Kee. Inside joke between two sisters." said Sara. Kili rolled his eyes. Sara walked over to check on Thorin. "When will you be able to walk, Thorin?" asked Sara, sitting beside the dwarf king. "Oin says I should start walking now, by taking baby steps. But I need someone to help me with it." said Thorin. "My sister worked as a physical therapist for a little while, she can help you!" spoken up Olivia. "What's a physical therapist?" asked Thorin.

"A physical therapist helps someone who is injured to walk and move again. I worked as one for several years. Maybe we should start our first session!" grinned Sara. "When?" asked Thorin. "Now." said Sara. "Now? I really don't know, Sara." said Thorin. "Please?" pleaded Sara. Thorin sighed. "Very well." said Thorin. "For starters, slowly stand up. Don't stand up too fast." said Sara. "No shit, Sara." said Thorin. Olivia laughed. "I see he's picked up our vocabulary already, Sara!" chuckled Sara's sister.

Thorin slowly stood up. To his surprise, he hardly felt any pain at all. "Your leg isn't hurting is it?" asked Sara. "No, no, not at all!" said Thorin. "Good." said Sara. Thorin tried to take his first step. "See? You're walking already!" grinned Sara. "Yes." said Thorin.

"Just keep taking it slow, Thorin. We're going to do this for a while, until you regain your strength-Thorin-I said slow down! You're going too fast!" said Sara, notice Thorin speeding up his walk. "I am fine, Sara. I can do this." said Thorin. "Bull shit. I said take it slow! We're not in a race!" snapped Sara, but Thorin continued to walk around. "Thorin Oakenshield! What in Durin's name are you doing?!" snapped Dis. "Sara's giving me physical therapy! She says if I keep moving, the injury will ease up and I can walk again." said Thorin.

"Tell your brother he needs to take it slow, and take baby steps! He's not even listening to me!" said Sara. "You're not listening to Sara?" said Dis, glaring at her brother. "Great, now I got two of them hounding me!" griped Thorin. "You want to get better or not?!" snapped Sara. "Of course I want to get better, Sara!" said Thorin. "Then listen to me, you fat ass!" hissed Sara, playfully smacking Thorin in the shoulder. "OW!" exclaimed Thorin. Kili and Fili laughed. "It gets pretty bad that Uncle is getting hounded by our mother and his future wife!" chuckled Fili. "He's got two women hitting on him!" roared Fili, now on the floor laughing.

"The two of you quiet!" snapped Thorin, glaring at his nephews. There was one thing Thorin hadn't changed much was being poked fun of. Especially by his nephews.


	21. Chapter19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Six weeks later, as the rebuilding of Erebor still in progress, plans are also in the making for the Royal wedding/coronation. The entire month had been so busy, the nerves between Sara and Thorin are rattled, since the two had barely had seen each other. Sara had keep busy by helping Dis, Olivia, and several other female dwarves of getting Sara and Thorin's private quarters ready for them, while Thorin worked on his kingly duties of rebuilding the kingdom. With the stress being high with everyone being busy, Olivia and Dis had to help Sara remain calm, not only just for Sara, but for the unborn child too. They didn't want anything happen to the child.

Sara did feel happy that they had her and Thorin's private little quarters finished. "Oh, this place looks so lovely! We got our own living room, dining room, bedroom office and everything! I even have my own room!" grinned Sara. "Its called a bowery! It's a special room where a woman goes to relax and to get away from annoying husbands!" grinned Dis. Sara laughed. "Thorin and I hardly had seen each other, it would be nice if I had some time together. But in years to come, I will have my moments of retreating to the bowery." said Sara.

"Yeah, go in there, close the door and let out one big giant scream!" joked Olivia. All three women laughed. To the surprise of the ladies, Thorin made his presence in the finished quarters to check up on their progress. "Wow! This place is really looking nice! And homely!" smiled Thorin. "Thank you. And how is your rebuilding doing?" asked Sara. "The other dwarves are rebuilding the mines as we speak. The Great Hall is being cleaned and refurnished, as well as the dining hall. Everything is coming along." said Thorin, smiling.

Thorin approached Sara, placing his hand on Sara's belly. "And how is our little one!" said Thorin. "Thorin, its still early in the pregnancy. The child won't start kicking until another month or so!" Sara reminded her future husband. "I can still talk to him or her, can I? It isn't too early for that!" grinned Thorin. Sara laughed. "No, no. Its not too early for that! You can sing to the child if you want to!" chuckled Sara. "I never seen my brother his happy about being a father. He constantly talks to your sister's belly every moment he gets." smiled Dis.

"Every day and night!" grinned Sara. "You should sing 'I'm a little Tea pot! It was Sara's favorite song when she was little. Our mother sung it to us all the time." said Olivia. "I'm a Little Tea Pot?" said Thorin, raising his eye brow.

"Thorin, everyone knows that one. I've sung it to Kili and Fili when they were younger. And those two still sing it." laughed Dis. "You really think I'm going to sing, 'I'm a little Tea pot?" said Thorin. "What's the matter? Too macho to sing it?!" teased Sara. "I am not too macho!" shot back Thorin. Dis playfully punched Thorin in the arm. "Thorin, you have sung to Fili and Kili, many, many, many times when they are younger! Now that you're a father, you have your own child to sing too!" said Dis. Sara laughed. Thorin smirked.

"We're going to leave and let you two enjoy the privacy of your new homely quarters!" said Dis. Olivia nodded. "Bye!" grinned Sara waving at the two. "Are you trying to rush us out, Sara?" asked Olivia. "Yes." said Sara. "Let's go!" laughed Dis, and the women left the quarters. "We're alone in our new quarters! Allow me to give you a tour!" said Sara. Thorin smiled. Sara showed Thorin all the work they done there, including Thorin's own private office, and Sara's bowery. "You even created a bowery! How nice." said Thorin. "We'll put your harp right here." said Sara as they walked back out in the living room area.

Thorin smiled. "I have a harp in my office." said Thorin. "Holy crap, Thorin! How many harps do you have?" asked Sara. Thorin laughed.

"Three! I have one that still remains in Bilbo's home, the other in the treasury, and another that was brought over from Ered Luin, that sits in my office." replied Thorin. "And here is our bedroom!" smiled Sara. "Our favorite kind of room!" said Thorin, giving Sara a playful look. The two sat on the bed. "I know we haven't seen each other that much lately because I've been really busy. But I'm going to make it up to you!" purred Thorin, moving close to Sara, and Thorin took Sara into his arms, and Thorin and Sara leaned their foreheads together.

"Our wedding is getting closer. I'm so excited for you to become my wife and Queen." said Thorin, as he brushed Sara's cheek. Sara laid down in the large bed, as Thorin slipped in beside her. "You know its too early for bed time, Thorin." said Sara. "But not too early to spend time with my future wife!" purred Thorin, as he planted a long kiss on Sara's lips. A week went by, five days before the wedding, according to dwarven culture, the groom has to remain absent from the bride until the day of the wedding, which made it difficult for Sara.

"I know this is difficult that you can't see Thorin until the big day, Yes, you're allowed to see him during the day, Sara, but he won't be joining you in your quarters until the wedding." said Dis. "I have a feeling, she's going to have serious Thorin with drawls." said Olivia softly.

And indeed, the first couple days for Sara had been hard. She missed having Thorin laying beside her, singing to their unborn child in her belly, whispering sweet words in her ear. The only time she would see Thorin is during breakfast, lunch and dinner, which was only during those times. "Say, Sara, how about we throw a bridal shower for you? You see where we came from, we have bridal showers and bachelor parties." said Olivia. Sara rolled her eyes. _She just had to bring up the bachelor party in front of Fili, Kili, Thorin and the dwarves, now it's going to give them an idea, _Sara thought.

"A bachelor party?" said Kili. "It's a guys only party celebrating the groom's last moments as a single person. You drink, sing, dance get goofy. But no Strippers, please!" demanded Sara. "Strippers? What are strippers?" asked Fili. Olivia and Sara both face palmed together. "Must we have to describe everything to you lug nuts? A Stripper is a dancer, and she takes off her clothes, and she'll dance naked, in a sexual way!" explained Olivia. "Ewe! That sounds exciting! We need to get one of those!" exclaimed Kili. "To hell YOU'RE NOT!" boomed Sara. Even Dis, Olivia and Tauriel agreed.

"Yes. Its vulgar and disgusting. It fact it shouldn't be allowed in our culture period." said Dis.

Sara agreed with Dis on this. "Oh come on? It's going to bring excitement to the bachelor party that we're going to throw for Uncle Thorin! He doesn't even know it yet." said Kili. "And where are you wanting this party? Not here, you're not." said Dis. "We could have it at the Horse Shoe Pub in Lake Town." spoke up Kili. Fili nodded. "That's a good idea. We'll let Uncle Thorin know of this." said Fili. After the nephews leave, Sara glared at Olivia. "Thanks a lot, Olivia. You just given Fili and Kili bad ideas!" snapped Sara. "I should've never opened my big mouth." growled Olivia.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure their little party will go just fine." said Sara. "Yes. Besides that, there aren't any vulgar dancers in Middle Earth, so we have nothing to worry about." said Dis. "Exactly." said Sara. "Now, we need to go shopping for our bridal shower!" grinned Dis. "Good idea." said Sara. "I'll go with you!" said Olivia. After Sara got dressed, she joined Dis and Olivia, and they made their way into town that late afternoon to shop for things they needed for Sara's bridal shower. "Is it a good idea of Sara being with us? We're supposed to surprise her." said Olivia.

"I just sent Sara to an archery range nearby in town. Sara wanted to practice her archery. She's going to meet up with us later at home." said Dis. Olivia nodded as they continued to browse around the market place. Meanwhile, Sara was at the archery range, because she missed practicing her archery. She noticed Legolas, and a young female elf named Ariel there. "Legolas! Its been a while!" smiled Sara. "What brings you out here, Sara?" asked the Elf Prince. "I haven't practiced my archery in a while, I feel the need for it. Thorin and I are getting married in a few days. This whole dwarven culture of not able to see my beloved Thorin is nerve wracking." said Sara.

"Oh yes. I remember hearing of the wedding ethics of dwarves. Ours is like that too. And speaking of marriage, meet my bride, Ariel. She and I got married three weeks ago. Ariel and I knew each other for years. And the marriage is also arranged by my father, which he presided himself." said Legolas. "Congratulations, Legolas!" said Sara. "How is Tauriel and Kili?" asked Legolas. "Doing great. Kili hasn't proposed to Tauriel yet. But I can imagine Kili's planning to propose to her soon." said Sara. Legolas grinned. "I hear Erebor is coming along great, as well as Dale." said the Elf Prince. "Yes, they've been really busy doing that. Poor Thorin hasn't yet had a break. But that's part of being a king." said Sara. Legolas nodded.

"Well, I'm getting hungry. I'm going to stop by the Horse Shoe Pub for a drink and a snack. Its nice talking to you, Legolas!" said Sara. "You too Sara! And Sara, if I were you, I wouldn't go to the Horse Shoe Pub." said Legolas, with a concerned look. "Why?" asked Sara. "I just wouldn't. That's all I'm going to say." warned the Elf Prince. Sara ignored the Elf Prince's words, because the Horse Shoe Pub was the only Pub around and the closest place to go to. Sara made her way to the pub. Sara entered the pub, and made her way to a table. A barmaid approached her table, and Sara placed her order.

Sara didn't know that Thorin, Fili, Kili and the other companions are already there having their bachelor party. Sara however, was in the other part of the pub, luckily out of their sight, but she could hear their voices laughing and talking. As Sara ate her snack, she didn't realize that one of the dwarves noticed Sara present in the pub. And it was Dwalin. "Sara, what are you doing in here?" asked the dwarf. "Dwalin! I just stopped in for a quick snack, I was at the archery range today while Dis and Olivia are shopping for my bridal shower. I'm going to head back home after I eat." said Sara.

"Sara, you know it's a bad idea of you showing up here." said Dwalin.

"As long as no other notices me here, I'll be fine." said Sara. "Sara." said Dwalin. "Dwalin, I won't be here for long, don't worry." said Sara. "You don't mind if I join you?" asked Dwalin. "You're not going back to the party?" asked Sara. "No. I really shouldn't be saying this, but Thorin is getting very drunk, and his behavior, alongside with Fili and Kili are getting out of hand." said Dwalin. "Dwalin, this is strange coming for you! I thought you would be the partying kind." said Sara. "I am, but the way the lads are behaving-I just had to walk away! I really shouldn't tell you Sara, because you will get upset." said Dwalin.

"Dwalin, I don't like it when people are hiding something from me, so come out and say it." said Sara. "Sara-I can't." said Dwalin. "Dwalin, son of Fundin! You're going to tell me, how are they behaving?!" snapped Sara. Dwalin sighed and he bowed his head. "They managed to find a dancer, and she's in there dancing on Thorin's lap, and she's not wearing anything. Not only that, I discovered that she is a prostitute from Lake Town, hired by Nori. Thorin is not keeping his hands off of her." said Dwalin. Anger clouded over Sara as she heard this.

"Dis and I specifically told Fili and Kili not to have any dancers at the party!" barked Sara. "I should've never told you." growled Dwalin.

"I'm going in there, and I'm going to stop this bull shit!" roared Sara, standing up. Dwalin quickly placed his hand on Sara's shoulders. "No, don't. Its best that I should stop this." said Dwalin. "I thought Thorin loved me." said Sara, sitting back down. "Sara." said Dwalin quietly. "Olivia was the one that brought up the idea of a bachelor party. And now I wished she hadn't. And now Thorin is all over a strange woman, and he would have nothing to do with me again." said Sara, as tears streaming down her face.

"Sara, Thorin loves you. Trust me, he does. He would never do anything to hurt you." said Dwalin. "I'm leaving, Dwalin. I'm going to Rivendell for a while." said Sara. "Sara, no! You're not leaving, is that understood?!" demanded Dwalin. "Then, I'll just confine myself to my room. The wedding is off." barked Sara, and she angrily marched out of the pub. "Sara! You really don't mean that!" called out Dwalin. But Sara already had left the pub.


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Sara arrived in Erebor, and no sooner as she entered the kingdom, she is greeted by Dis and Olivia. Olivia and Dis noticed a change in Sara's mood. "Forget about the bridal shower. The wedding is off! I wish to be alone!" barked Sara as she made her way to her and Thorin's private quarters. "SARA!" called out Olivia. "What is going on?" asked Dis. "I don't know. We need to go find out." said Olivia. Before Olivia and Dis made their way to Sara and Thorin's quarters to talk to Sara, Balin approached him. He had left the bachelor party early.

"I will explain. Dwalin and I saw everything. Sara was at the pub today having a snack and drink when Dwalin talked to her. He told her of the vulgar behavior of Thorin, Fili and Kili at the bachelor party. All three of them were very drunk, but Nori, and his stupidity hired a call girl from Lake Town, and she danced these vulgar dances on them, but mostly on Thorin. Now Thorin and the woman are locked up together in a room at an Inn. We've tried to persuade Thorin to stop, but he refused to listen. Right now, Dwalin is dealing with him as we speak." said Balin sadly. "Oh, great heaven's above this is horrible!" cried out Olivia. "I like to get a hold of that idiot!" roared Dis angrily.

"I think Dwalin already has done that. Nori, Fili and Kili are also in this mess too." said Balin. "I'm going to have a word with my sons as well. All three of them are going to get a lashing from me!" fumed Dis. "I'll go and talk to Sara." said Olivia. "I'll join you, lassie." said Balin, following Olivia. Dis remained in the Great Hall, waiting for the others to return, preparing to lash out on them on their vulgar behavior. Two hours later, Dwalin, Thorin, Fili, Kili, and the other dwarves arrived and entered the Great Hall. They didn't expect of getting a lashing from Dis.

"All of you ought to be ashamed of yourselves! I've been told of your behavior tonight, and it was uncalled for, and immoral! You guys had been told not to get anyone else involved in your party!" yelled Dis. "Mother we're very, very sorry." said Fili and Kili softly. "And you Thorin! You have no idea how upset Sara is right now! She came in telling us she is calling off the wedding!" snapped Dis hotly. "WHAT?!" cried out Thorin, Fili and Kili together. "What have we done?" said Kili sadly. "I need to go talk to her." said Thorin. "You wait until tomorrow morning to talk to her, Thorin. She'll be cooled off by then." said Dis.

Olivia shortly entered the dining hall, and she looked sad.

"I talked to her, and I tried to convince her to not to call off the wedding, but she's still determined to. This is really all my fault for bringing up the idea of the bachelor party. I should've never said anything. If one's to blame, it would be me." said Olivia sadly. "No, no. Its not your fault, Olivia. Its okay for the dwarves to have a little party, but its not OK for them to go over board, which they did tonight!" said Dis. "How upset is she?" asked Thorin. "She doesn't want anything to do with you, any of you, to be exact. That's how upset she is." said Balin.

"Lets just say you have a lot of kissing up to do to win her back, Thorin." said Olivia. "I think I know of a way to win her back. And I will work on it tonight." said Thorin. "Make sure it is something that will really move her, Thorin." said Dis. "I know what I'm doing, Dis." said Thorin, and he left the Great Hall. Thorin went for his harp, and he made his way out to the balcony, not too far from his and Sara's private quarters. Thorin hoped Sara would be able to hear his music from where he is located. Thorin moved out to the balcony, sitting down, placing the harp on his lap, and he began playing.

At first instrumentally, and then Thorin started to sing.

His baritone voice rising above the music. He sang his love for Sara, he sang of the wrongs he made, how guilty of his poor judgment he made at the party. As he sang and played, tears streaming down his face, and his voice filled with sadness. He knew he could lose Sara for good of his behavior he made that day. Meanwhile in the private quarters, Sara laid in her bed alone, looking up at the ceiling, tears streaming down her face. She sat up as she could hear harp music and a lone voice singing coming not to far from the private quarters.

Sara slowly climbed out of bed, and she left the private quarters. Looking down the corridor, she continued to listen to where the music and singing was coming from. She noticed it came from the entrance that led to the balcony of the kingdom. Sara made her way to the balcony. When she arrived, she looked out, and she saw Thorin sitting alone on the balcony, playing the harp and singing sadly. She stood and listened, and she could hear the song was about her. She looked at Thorin's facial features, expressing sadness and guilt as he played and sang. And tears streaming down his face.

Her heart ached. She could see Thorin really cared for her still, and she could see that Thorin never meant to act the way he acted earlier. Sara slowly approached Thorin.

And she sat beside him, watching him sing and play his harp. When Thorin struck a final chord on the instrument, the song ended, and Thorin bowed his head at the base of the harp, openly weeping. "Why did I ever gone and done it?" said Thorin softly, as he wept. This was the first time Sara ever saw Thorin breaking down like this. "Thorin-its not really your fault. Honestly it was Olivia's for bringing it up in the first place." spoke up Sara. When Thorin heard Sara's voice, he looked at her. "Sara!" gasped Thorin, and he moved closer to her.

"Please forgive me!" whispered the dwarf, taking Sara's hands into his. "I forgive you!" said Sara. Thorin took Sara into his arms, pulling him close to his chest. Thorin took his left hand, gently brushing it on Sara's cheek. "I swear to you, azuygal, I will never say or do anything to hurt you again. My behavior tonight was very rash, and uncalled for. I love you, Sara!" said Thorin, as his forehead meeting Sara's. "I love you too, Thorin!" Sara whispered back. Thorin leaned towards her, pressing his lips gently onto hers, giving her a long and passionate kiss. And the two remained there for hours, kissing, and Thorin holding Sara in his arms, refusing to let her go.

Sara closed her eyes as she laid her head upon Thorin's broad chest.

After spending time together for a while, Thorin and Sara joined the others in the Great Hall. Everyone smiled as they watched the two enter hand in hand and smiling. "I see you two made up!" grinned Olivia. Sara nodded. "He written the most beautiful song about me, and it moved me so much I had to forgive him!" said Sara. "Ha ha! Works every time! A way to a woman's heart is through song!" grinned Bofur. "And the wedding is on by the way!" said Sara. "Good, I was hoping we would hear that." said Balin, sighing with relief.

"Just think two more days, the big day!" said Dis. "I can't wait." said Sara. Two days later, the day came of the wedding. Sara had been in her quarters most of the morning getting ready for the wedding/coronation ceremony, with the help of Dis, Olivia, Tauriel, Galadriel, Sigrid and Tilda, who was also part of the bridal party. "You're not nervous are you?" asked Olivia. "No, not really." said Sara. "Bologna! You are too nervous, Sara. Don't give me that. I can see it in your eyes." said Olivia. Dis and the others laughed. "Alright, I'm nervous okay? I never got married before. I came close to once, but it never worked out." said Sara.

"And you need to leave that in the past, Sara. The man was an ass hole, and doesn't deserve a woman." said Olivia. "Whom are you speaking of?" asked Dis.

"Back in our world, Sara once courted a man named Jeffery. They came close of getting married, but they didn't because he left her standing at the alter with another woman. And that other woman was a supposed friend and a co worker of hers. It left my poor sister devastated. But then after Jeffery broke up with this girl, he got possessive and tried to come back to Sara, but Sara refused, and it came to the point where he started stalking her. Well anyway, Thorin, Fili and Kili put an end to that." grinned Olivia. Dis laughed. "Did my brother beat him up?" asked Dis.

"Yep. In fact, he wanted to kill him. But we told Thorin in our world, he couldn't do that, because he'll end up in jail, even if he's defending himself or another person." said Sara. "But everything worked out in the end. Sara and Thorin came together, and Thorin proposed to her the day we arrived in Erebor." said Olivia. "I knew that, I was there!" said Dis. "You're almost ready, sis." grinned Olivia. Sara stood and looked in the mirror. She looked beautiful in her wedding gown. The gown was made of beautiful white silk, with diamonds embroidered in the full length skirt of the gown.

And the blouse of the gown was over the shoulder, and Sara wore a emerald necklace.

Sara also adorned a flower tiara on her head. "Are you sure that's me in the mirror?" asked Sara. "Of course its you!" laughed Olivia. "I look so different, and beautiful. Thank you, all of you for helping me!" said Sara, turning to her sister and friends. "You're welcome, Sara. Now come, the wedding is going to start soon." said Dis. Meanwhile, in the parlor room below, Thorin sat alone. To pass time while waiting for his friends to come and get him for the wedding, Thorin sat at his harp and played on it a little bit.

Thorin already dressed in his formal clothes. And looking very handsome and kingly. He wore a dark blue tunic, and a dark blue fur robe, and a mithril belt. Thorin wore his hair down of course, with some braids in his hair. Gold buttons also appeared on his robe. Shortly, Balin entered the room. "Thorin, the wedding is about to start!" announced Thorin's friend, smiling at the dwarf. Thorin stood up and smiled. "Wow, Thorin. You looked the same as you did when you are a young prince!" grinned Balin. Thorin smiled. "I'm surprised this old thing still fits me." said Thorin. Balin laughed.

"Yes, that is surprising! Come, lets go." said Balin. Thorin followed his old friend out of the parlor room, making their way to the Throne Room, where the event is held.


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The room was already packed with many, many people: dwarves, men and elves. Bilbo, of course was there, alongside with Bard, Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel. Bilbo brought along his young nephew Frodo with him as well. On the dwarves side of the room, all the original companions sat, alongside with Dain and the dwarves from the Iron Hills. Gloin, his wife, and his son Gimli also sat together as well. Gandalf stood at the throne, since he was presiding the ceremony, with Dain standing on the right. On the left side of Gandalf stood Fili and Kili dressed in their formal clothing. Kili had a distracted look on his features, mainly focusing his attention at Tauriel, seeing the Elf Captain for the first time dressed in a beautiful formal gown of green and yellow.

"Are you okay, Kili?" asked Fili. "It's Tauriel. I never seen her in a dress before. She looks so beautiful!" gasped Kili. Fili laughed. "You seen elves in dresses before, brother. Think of the one in Rivendell." said Fili. "That doesn't count. This is Tauriel!" said Kili. "Shh! The wedding is going to start!" hissed Dwalin to the dwarf princes, as Thorin approached the Throne.

As Thorin stood in front of the Throne, he and everyone else waited for the bride and her party to make their arrival. Soon as the small orchestra of dwarves and elves began to play the music, Sara and her bridal party made their presence, walking down the long hall, towards the throne. Sara looked at her future husband in awe. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked in his formal clothing. Thorin smiled brightly, the biggest smile Sara had ever seen him. And his smile is radiating, lighting up the room. Thorin's heart raced as he looked upon his beautiful bride, approaching the throne.

Tilda and Sigrid helped with Sara's train of her gown, which was really long, following the bride and Sigrid and Tilda, are Dis and Olivia, Sara's matrons of honor. When they approached the Throne, Sara found herself standing side by side with Thorin, in front of Gandalf whom is presiding the wedding/coronation ceremony. And the ceremony began. During the ceremony, Gandalf stepped aside, and Dain stepped forward, and lead all the dwarves in a long chant, as part of the dwarven wedding ritual, and Thorin of course, chanted with them.

Sara felt amazed at hearing this.

Sara's heart raced as she listened to the chanting, and she could hear Thorin's beautiful baritone joining with them. When the chanting stopped, Gandalf spoke up again, now ready for the bride and groom to state their vows, which the two of them had written themselves. It took Sara a couple days of writing hers because there was a few times where she got stuck on a few lines, but she managed to finish her written vows just in time. After the vows were said, Gandalf announced to the groom to kiss the bride, When the wedding ceremony ended, the coronation ceremony began.

Olivia sat, tears of joy falling down her cheeks as she watched her sister and brother in law becoming King and Queen of Erebor. "I cannot believe my sister got married and become a queen!" gasped Olivia, and she blew her nose. Sara gave a quick glance at her sister, especially at the loud sound of Olivia blowing her nose. "Olivia, you could've waited to do that." hissed Sara. Olivia blushed. "Sorry." said Olivia softly. Sara turned back to Gandalf and Thorin, as they continued the ceremony. Dain approached Gandalf with Thror's crown, as the wizard placed it on Thorin's head.

Afterwards, a special golden crown made for Sara, is placed on Sara's head.

Thorin and Sara turned to the crowd, with all eyes upon the two. Gandalf announces the King and Queen of Erebor to every one. "All Hail, King Thorin and Queen Sara of Erebor!" Bard called out, and the others joined in with the chant. Tears of joy slipping down Sara's cheek, as she squeezed Thorin's hand tightly, Thorin looking at his wife, smiling brightly. When the ceremony ended, everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the feasting. Many people gathered around Thorin and Sara, congratulating them on their big day. Sara felt overwhelmed from all the attention coming from many of the people, including the people she knew and loved.

"I need to sit down." said Sara quickly. "Are you okay, Sara?" asked Thorin. "This is so overwhelming." said Sara. Thorin chuckled. "Come, there is a special table set up for us, we can sit there." said Thorin, leading his wife to a long table in front of the Great Hall, and they sat down. Fili and Kili, alongside with Dis, Balin and Dwalin, Olivia and the rest of the original company as well as Bilbo and Frodo, sat at the long table. Food was soon served to them. "Oh my goodness, I'm so hungry I can eat a cow!" announced Sara. Bombur laughed. "You're not the only one, your highness." smiled the ginger haired dwarf.

When they served food to Sara, she began to eat, quite quickly as she never had eaten before. "Slow down, Sara. You're not in a race!" laughed Bofur. "She's starting to eat like your brother, Bofur!" guffawed Dwalin. "Sara, you're a Queen, that is no way a Queen should eat!" said Olivia. "Oh shut up, Olivia! I cannot help it I'm hungry! You must remember I'm eating for two here!" snapped Sara. "Woa, back off the claws there Sara, I was only kidding with you!" said Olivia. "She's already starting to act like Thorin already!" grinned Dwalin. Sara rolled her eyes.

Suddenly after Sara pretty much gulfed down her dinner, she released a very loud belch, and her face turned red. All the dwarves, Bilbo, and Olivia laughed. "I think you've just out numbered the ones I do!" chuckled Ori. "Excuse me." said Sara, his face turning red. Thorin grinned, and looked at Sara. "What?" said Sara. "You think your little belch is good! You haven't heard mine yet." chuckled Thorin. But Thorin didn't belch however. Sara heard a funny noise coming from Thorin's behind. "Oh no you didn't!" laughed Olivia. "Thorin, you didn't just do what I think you just did, did you?" said Sara, playfully looking at her husband.

"Yes, Thorin farted, Sara, if you must know." said Dwalin. Everyone laughed. "Welcome to the family, Sara!" laughed Balin, patting Sara's back.

"He's bad as that kid we went to school with that constantly farts. At least Thorin doesn't broad cast or announce it." said Sara. Thorin grins. "We don't announce it, we just do it." said Thorin. When supper ended, the dancing and music started. "Shouldn't the bride and groom start the first dance?" asked Balin. "Yes, we should!" said Thorin, taking Sara and they walked down to the large floor, and they started dancing. When they started dancing, others followed. Olivia danced with Fili, Kili danced with Tauriel, Sigrid danced with Bilbo, and Dis danced with Dwalin.

As the night progressed, the dwarves decided to do some singing as tradition in their culture. Dwalin bought forth Thorin's harp, so Thorin could join in with them. Thorin led the dwarves in the singing with the music of his harp, alongside with other instruments played by the dwarves joining in with them. Sara sat and watched in admiration as she watched the dwarves sing and play music. Sara loved it when Thorin sang and played the harp, and singing with the other dwarves. Thorin looked very handsome that night. She wished they could just go to their quarters soon.

After singing several songs, Thorin decided with the final song for the night, he would sing himself, since he had written a special song for the occasion about his wife Sara. Everyone fell silent as Thorin started to pluck and strum on the harp strings, and he started to sing. His beautiful baritone voice rising above the beautiful cascading music from the harp. "You have quite a husband, Sara. I'm so happy for you." said Olivia. Sara smiled at her sister. When Thorin struck a final chord on the harp, the dwarf king ended his song, and there was a long and loud applause coming from the crowd. Sara ran to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you, Thorin!" whispered Sara. "I love you too, Sara." whispered Thorin, and he leaned towards her, pressing his lips gently on hers, kissing her passionately. "When shall we retire to our quarters, Thorin? I'm ready to spend some alone time with you." said Sara. "We can go now if you want." said Thorin, smiling. Thorin and Sara retired to their private quarters while the others continued their feasting. As they entered, Thorin closed the door behind them. "Alone, at last!" said Thorin as they entered their bedroom.

"Its time to get out of these clothes!" said Sara, as she quickly undressed, then hanging up her wedding gown in her wardrobe. Thorin shortly followed. Sara climbed into bed, waiting for her husband to join her. "Wow, you are so muscular." grinned Sara, admiring the strong bare arms and chest of her husband. Thorin grinned as he climbed into bed, taking Sara into his arms. Sara laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "Its official, Thorin. We're husband and wife, and King and Queen!" said Sara. "I've completed my goal! And that makes me the happiest dwarf in Middle Earth." said Thorin.

"Thank goodness." whispered Sara, kissing her husband on the lips.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Four months later..**

Months after the wedding/coronation, Thorin took up his kingly duties. Sara realized with Thorin being king now, she would barely seen him only in the early evenings and at night, which she didn't mind at all much, because she knew being a king he would be extremely busy. Also Sara is further along in her pregnancy, and she gotten much bigger. Dis, Olivia and the others made sure that Sara wouldn't over do it, because there were times, Sara's legs would swell. "Its okay to exercise, Sara, but you don't want to over do it." said Olivia. "But Olivia, I'm bored. There has to be a way of some form of entertainment." said Sara.

Indeed it was true, Sara felt bored. All she did was either sit and chat with Olivia and Dis, or end up reading her books. There has to be a way of her getting entertained. Sara's boredom was also driving Olivia up the wall, getting her very frustrated. One day, while Sara was taking a nap, Olivia sat down with Dis, Fili, Kili, and some of the other dwarves. "We have to find a way of entertaining Sara. She's driving me batty, always complaining of boredom. Does anyone have any ideas?" said Olivia. But everyone remained silent.

Finally Olivia thought of something. She thought back of her and Sara's childhood, remembering they used to put on plays for their mother and father, the plays mostly involved fairy tale stories. "I got an idea! A brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" beamed Olivia. "What is it, Olivia?" asked Fili. "When Sara and I were little, we used to put on plays for our mother and father just for fun. And I was thinking maybe I should put on a play! But the thing of it is, where am I going to find people to act in it. I also need musicians for the music, because some plays can be musicals." said Olivia.

"That sounds like fun, Olivia! I want to be part of it! I'm not very good at acting, but I'm willing to try!" beamed Fili. "Me too!" said Kili. "We should bring this up to Thorin. Maybe we could put on a play for the kingdom to see." said Dis. Olivia grinned. When lunch time came, everyone met in the dining hall. Olivia brought up the idea of throwing on a play to Sara and Thorin, not only for Sara's entertainment, but also put on one for anyone in the kingdom to see. "That's a good idea, Sara! We used to put on plays all the time when we're little! But what play do you have in mind?" asked Sara.

"I was thinking of putting on one based off a fairy tale." said Olivia. "Fairy tale?" said Thorin.

"Stories that Sara and I grew up with. I was considering of Sleeping Beauty, but I don't know." said Olivia. "What about Snow White and The Seven Dwarves?" asked Sara. "Perfect! That's what we'll do!" beamed the woman with excitement. "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?!" said Fili. "Yes! Haven't you heard the story?" said Olivia. "No. But it sounds very interesting." grinned Kili. "I think its story time, Olivia. I don't think anyone knows of our childhood stories." grinned Sara. "Tell us the story! We want to hear it!" grinned Bofur. "We'll do that after lunch in the Great Hall." said Sara. Thorin nodded in agreement.

And so after lunch, everyone gathered in the Great Hall, and both Sara and Olivia told their friends and family the story, which of course during the time they are telling it, everyone kept asking questions. By the time the story ended, Olivia asked everyone what they had thought of it, and what their favorite parts were. "My favorite part is when they played music and sang for her, and they danced." smiled Bofur. "My favorite part is when they killed off the Evil Queen." said Fili. "I like it when the Prince kisses her and she wakes up and they get married." said Kili.

Sara laughed. "What is your favorite part, Thorin?" asked Sara. "All of it actually. it's a beautiful story." said Thorin, smiling.

"What do you think if we made it into a play? Because that is the story I decided to use for the play." said Olivia. "I'm for it!" beamed Fili. "Me too!" said Kili. "Now, we need to find someone to play Snow White." said Olivia. "Sara can be Snow White!" said Fili. "Why me? I'm very, very pregnant! That means we have to change the storyline. Because Snow White wasn't yet pregnant in the story. Have Olivia be Snow White." said Sara. "Okay, I'll be Snow White! Now for the Prince. Who's going to be the Prince?" asked Olivia. Fili raised his hand. "I want to be the prince." grinned Fili. "Good! Which is perfect, because you are a prince!" laughed Olivia.

Everyone laughed. "And the Evil Queen?" asked Sara. "I'll be the Evil Queen!" grinned Dis. Thorin burst into roaring laughter. "This I got to see!" chuckled the dwarf king. "She could be a little evil at times in real life!" snickered Dwalin. "I heard that!" said Dis. "Now for the Seve Dwarves, which is pretty easy! Bofur, Dwalin, Balin, Thorin, Kili, Bombur, and Nori!" said Olivia. Bofur laughed. "Well, that's set. Now we need to start working on the costumes." said Olivia. "But we have to show them what they wear. I got the book here in my bag." said Sara, pulling out the book from her bag.

Olivia showed the pictures to everyone. "Are you serious? We have to dress like that?!" exclaimed Dwalin. "Yes, you have to wear a shirt, a belt and a hood!" said Olivia. "But they look more like garden gnomes!" snapped Nori. "Can we change the story? Can they wear armor instead?" said Bofur. "You know what, we can change the story. People do it all the time back in our world. Armor it is." said Olivia. "What is the Prince wear?" asked Fili. Olivia showed a picture of the Prince to Fili and the others. Kili burst into roaring laughter.

"Looks like you got to wear tights, brother!" guffawed the young dwarf. "There is no way in hell I'm wearing tights! No way, not no how!" said Fili. Dis, Olivia and Sara rolled their eyes. "Let me guess, you want to wear armor too?" said Olivia. "Yes. A prince wears armor, a nice cloak. Not tights, now weird looking girly look shirts either!" said Fili. "Armor it is." said Olivia. _Boy, these guys sure are picky about costumes! _Olivia thought. "I will begin working on the costumes. And Snow White's costumes as well." said Dis. "I'll help!" grinned Sara. "Yes, that is something for you to do, Sara!" beamed Olivia.

"Oh this is exciting! Erebor's first play!" beamed Sara. "And we're going to make it into a musical, so I am wondering who here is good at writing songs?" asked Sara.

"I can write songs, but since I'm in the play, I cannot do it." said Bofur. "Thorin writes good songs. Maybe Thorin can compose the music for it." said Dwalin. "Why me? I compose songs, yes, but not for plays." said Thorin. "Please, Thorin? We are in need for a composer." said Sara. "Fine. I'll do it, if I have time!" said Thorin. "Well work on composing tonight when you're not busy." suggested Dis. "Okay." said Thorin. "Well that's settled. Now we'll get someone to work on the props." said Olivia. "Oin and I will, and my son Gimli!" spoke up Gloin.

"Well that's set! Now we can get started." said Olivia. Later that evening in Thorin and Sara's private quarters, Sara had been working on the costumes. "How did I get involved in this?" asked Thorin, sitting at his harp. "What's wrong? You don't seem to thrilled of getting involved." said Sara. "I don't mind doing this, its just I cannot think of anything. Where's your book? Maybe if I'll read it, it would help." said Thorin. "If you needed the book, why didn't you say so earlier, silly?" said Sara, handing over the book to Thorin.

"And I need more paper too." said Thorin with a shrug. Sara sighed. "You are something else, Thorin, you know that?" said Sara, handing over the paper to her husband. "Thank you." said Thorin. "You're welcome." said Sara.

Twenty minutes later, Fili came bursting in their quarters, dressed in his Prince costume. "Hey Uncle Thorin and Aunt Sara, mother finished the costume! Check it out!" beamed Fili. Thorin and Sara looked at Fili and smiled. "Wow, very nice!" said Thorin. "Oh and by the way, Bard and Thranduil are here! You've forgotten that you had your meeting today about Dale." said Fili. "Oh no! I was so busy involved in this song composing thing, I forgot!" moaned Thorin standing up. "I have to work on this later." said Thorin and he left the quarters. "I hope he tries to explain that to Bard and Thranduil." laughed Sara.

"He's not getting anywhere with the song, Fili. I don't know what to do." said Sara. "Oh, it will come to him eventually." said Fili. "I surely hope so. Olivia is trying to rush this whole play thing. Putting on a play takes time." said Sara. "Try telling her that." growled Fili. In the past couple days, everyone was pretty much at each other's throats regarding the play. Thorin still had not finished any of the songs, not all the props were ready. Fortunately the costumes were done. But the music and the props weren't done yet.

Sara felt the need just to give up on it all together, because she didn't need the stress or frustration, especially in her pregnant state.

Finally, that same day, everyone fought, yelling and screaming at each other over the music and props. Sara had to sit and there and listen to all of it. Finally, Sara had enough, and she yelled at all of them. "STOP IT! STOP IT! I cannot take all this fighting!" screamed Sara. Everyone shortly stopped and looked at Sara. "What's wrong with all you? Here I am in a fragile state and all of you are fighting over something petty! Can't you all just come to an agreement?! And Thorin, please try and finish the music!" roared Sara and she stood up, and she left the Great Hall, making her way to her and Thorin's private quarters, without looking back at any of them.

Dis and the others bowed their heads. "I feel horrible. Its gotten out of control. This should've been more organized." said Olivia. "We didn't even consider while we were fighting that Sara is fragile state. She doesn't need the stress, it would stress the baby." said Oin. Thorin stood there silently for a moment. "I'll go talk to her and calm her down." said Thorin, and he left the Great Hall. Meanwhile, in the private quarters, Sara laid down in the bedroom on the bed, rubbing her fingers on her temple, her head hurting from all the fighting.

Tears streaming down her face, as she laid there.

Suddenly she could hear footsteps coming towards the bedroom. The door opened, and Thorin entered. "Sara, are you okay?" asked Thorin gently as he made his way to their bed, and he sat down next to her. "Why does everyone have to fight for? Especially over petty stuff." growled Sara. "Look, everyone's sorry for a all the fighting, and I'm sorry. Its just the frustration of everything not done yet, but I guarantee you there will be a play. I will work on the music tonight, and that's a promise. Sara, you really need to stay calm. Its not helping you or our child." said Thorin.

"Well its hard Thorin with all that damn fighting!" snapped Sara. "Sara, there won't be any more fighting, and that's a promise." said the dwarf king gently, as he took Sara into his arms. Sara nodded, as she laid her head on her husband's chest. "Right now, you need your rest. Your ankles are swollen again." said Thorin, laying Sara down on the bed, propping up her legs. "Can you stay with me, please?" asked Sara. "Of course." whispered Thorin, as he climbed into bed with his wife.


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Two days later, Dis entered Sara and Thorin's private living quarters. "We finished the play, Sara! We're putting it on tonight. We had ran through all the rehearsals, and everything, and Thorin had finished composing the music!" smiled Dis. "That's wonderful. What time tonight is the play going to start?" asked Sara. "This evening after supper." Dis replied. Sara nodded. Sara quickly got dressed, and she want down to join the others in the Great Hall, whom are taking break in between last minute rehearsals, and she saw that most of them are still in costume.

She also noticed that Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel are present alongside with a female elf with light brown hair. "I see you all are still in costume." said Sara chuckling. "We just finished the last of the rehearsals." said Kili grinning. "Oh you look so cute!" laughed Tauriel admiring Kili's costume. "Tauriel, not in front of your king!" hissed Kili. Thranduil laughed. "Snow White and The Seven Dwarves, hey? Seems like a fitting play. I can't wait to see this." grinned the Elf King. Thorin entered the room. "You're awake finally! How long have you been sleeping?" asked Thorin to Sara.

"For a while, actually. I can't help it. I'm further along in my pregnancy, and I tend to get tired easily, Thorin." said Sara. "Now, you just sit down. You walked quite a bit of getting down here!" said Thorin. "What's with everybody? I'm fine. Just because I'm further along in my pregnancy doesn't mean I'm a complete invalid." said Sara. "I know. We just want to make sure you're alright." said Thorin gently. Later, evening came and after supper, after gathered in the Great Hall, and a small stage was built, in courtesy of Dwalin, Gloin, Oin, Gimli and several other dwarves.

Everyone gathered in the Great Hall, getting seated and waited for the show to start. Many people, not just the dwarves, arrived to watch the play. The people of Dale and Lake Town arrived, as well as the Elves of Mirkwood came to watch the play, because the Elves loved plays themselves, and are known to be very good at putting on theatrical plays themselves. Bard and Thranduil came with their people. Sara sat in the first row, feeling excited about the premiere of her sister's play. Thorin sat with his harp among musicians combined with elves and dwarves. The others are backstage preparing to start the play.

Bilbo came in late. "You're late, Bilbo!" said Sara grinning.

"I'm sorry I' m late, but Gandalf had to stop and talk to Radagast, and you know how those two wizards chat." grinned the hobbit. "Excited for the play?" asked Sara. "You bet. When I first was told of this play, I felt excited." said Bilbo. "You're going to love it, Bilbo." said Sara. Suddenly, the lights in the room dimmed, and Ori stepped out. "Ladies and gentlemen, thanks to our lovely Miss Olivia she has put together a lovely story of a Princess who escapes and Evil Queen. And the Princess's name is Snow White. Let the play begin!" announced the young dwarf, and he walked back stage.

No sooner as the music started, the play began. She noticed Dis had to play two parts. She played Snow White's mother, and then playing the role of the Evil Queen. Bilbo chuckled softly. During the play, there were several songs, since Olivia had made it into a musical. Bilbo and Sara laughed so hard, as well as the others, feeling amused and entertained of the play. Fili, being a prince, even had a solo singing part. And Olivia, whom playing Snow White, did several singing solo's, which amused Sara. Sara always thought Olivia wasn't much of a singer, but at least she tried.

Then they showed a scene involving with the seven dwarves.

They even sang several songs during the play. Later, close to the end of the play, there was tears and later of Joy as the Prince and Princess went off to their castle to get married, and the play ended. There was a long, and loud applause and cheering. The play was quite a success. When the play ended, there was social time and a small reception, and everyone gathered around those involved with the play, congratulating them and giving them good reviews of the play.

"I'm so proud of you, Olivia. You really pulled it off. All of you! And you, Thorin! Make a very great composer." said Sara, grinning at her husband. "Thank you." said Thorin. During the reception, Sara sat in armchair, and she clutched at her stomach. "Sara?" asked Dis, noticing Sara clutching at her stomach. "Dis, I think its happening.." began Sara. "Are you going into labor?" asked Olivia, running over to her sister. "Yes. Get Thorin, please!" said Sara. Olivia went to get to Thorin. "I'll carry her to our quarters." said Thorin. Olivia nodded.

Thorin picked up Sara, and carried her to their private living quarters, and take her to their bedroom. Oin came following after them, alongside with Dis and Olivia. Thorin gently placed Sara in the bed, while Oin went to get what he needed for the birthing.

Sara moaned, feeling the pains of the labor growing much stronger. Thorin took his wife's hand, squeezing it gently. "Its okay, Sara! I'm here-I'm here!" whispered Thorin, placing his other hand in Sara's hair, combing it gently. Suddenly, Sara let out a loud scream. "They're getting closer and closer together. The contractions." said Oin. "She's going to have the child tonight then?" said Dis. "Yes." said Oin. Hours and hours went by, the contractions came and went, still no sign of the child coming out.

It was not until after midnight that night, when Thorin and Sara's child is born.. Oin gently pulled the baby out from Sara, handing the newborn to Dis as Dis cleaned up the newborn son. Dis wrapped up the newborn in the blanket, bringing the infant over to Sara, Sara taking her and Thorin's son in his arms. "He's beautiful." said Sara softly. "We have a son!" whispered Thorin, smiling at Sara and the infant. "We shall name him Vili!" smiled Sara "That's my husband's name!" said Dis, wiping a tear from her eyes, feeling honored that Sara named the son after her husband, and Fili and Kili's father.

"That is the most beautiful thing, ever. You named our son after Fili and Kili's father! There are going to love this." said Thorin gently. "Yes, they sure will!" said Dis.

"Please send in Fili and Kili, so they could meet Vili." said Sara. Dis nodded, and she went to bring her sons. Later, Fili and Kili entered, and Sara and Thorin introduced their son to the dwarf princes. Kili and Fili both tear up, feeling happy and honored they named their son after their father. "Aunt Sara, you're the best!" smiled Fili. "Can we hold Vili?" asked Kili. "Of course!" said Sara, passing the newborn to Thorin, and Thorin gently hands the newborn over to Kili. "You look like our Uncle! But someday you'll become an archer like me!" said Kili.

"No, he's going to use daggers like me!" said Fili.

"Can that be discussed some other time. He's just been born, you two! He's got years from now to learn weapons." said Sara. Kili shortly allowed Fili to hold Vili. "We're going to spend a lot of time together, you and I, and Kili! Dearest cousin!" cooed Fili. Thorin and Sara looked at each other and smiled. "They are so good with children, Thorin." said Sara. "They're big kids themselves!" chuckled the dwarf king. "Come now, lets allow the new parents spend time alone together with their child!" said Dis. Fili and Kili nodded. And so Dis, Fili, Kili and Oin leave the room, allowing Thorin and Sara spend time alone together with their son.

"This is the happiest moment of our lives, Thorin. We set out do, and we done it! Now we're married, and we have a family!" said Sara. "All thanks to you and Bilbo. We would've never done it without the two of you, and Olivia." said Thorin gently. Sara looked down at Vili and smiled. "He looks just like you, Thorin!" said Sara. Thorin smiled. "Yes, that he does. Here, you let me take Vili, and you rest! You are tired from the labor. I'll take it from here with Vili." said Thorin. Sara handed Vili over to Thorin, and Thorin sat in a chair not too far from their bed, rocking Vili gently in his arms, humming softly.

"I got the family I always wanted. Thank goodness." said Sara softly, as she drifted off into deep sleep.

**The End. **


End file.
